Familiaris Heirloom Series: Book 2
by Galya
Summary: Chpt10 up(Sequel to The Green Flame Torch) Years 4-6, snogging, heart ache, weddings, fighting, heirs, MWPP, and family secrets. We musn't forget the boys bands!
1. La Luna Chapter 1

**Title****: Familiaris (1/?) ****Author name**** : Galya ****Author e-mail****: vlsnape@yahoo.com ****Category**** : Schnoogle ****Keywords**** : Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, Voldemort, MWPP ****Rating**** : PG 13 ****Spoilers****: GoF **

**Summary**** : Years 4-6: Dancing, parties, jealousy, family histories unveiled, snogging, shagging *winks*, heirs revealed (hmmmm I wonder who?), and MWPP up the wazoo.**

**Disclaimer**** : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Author's Notes: Okay so here we go again. This is the second book in the _Heirloom Series_ and sequel to The Green Flame Torch. This story contains some OC's just warning ya now. This story will contain R/H, D/L/N, H/C, snoggy fun. But these ships aren't indefinite yet. I am still deciding. Hehehe. Some slight violence, average cursing, and moderate sensuality. Also, Draco getting stripped down to just to his socks for your own amusement . . . but not till section three.

Now just so you know how this is gonna work, the story will be separated into three sections. Section one is _La Luna_, section two is _Amore_, and Section three is _Anguis Arma. La Luna_ will cover fourth year, _Amore _will be fifth year, and _Anguis Arma_ will be sixth year. Now I will try to have _La Luna_ and _Amore_ done before Order of The Phoenix comes out . . . for obvious reasons, but I doubt it will happen. I might end up having this turn into an AU….because if Order of the Phoenix contradicts anything I come up with for fifth year……which it probably will….I will have to make this an AU. L This story contains sections from Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire and will, I am sure, have sections from Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix. The WB owns Harry and all his worldly goods. 

__

La Luna

Chapter 1

"NIGEL!"

The shriek of his name thrust Nigel into shock, and he didn't have enough time to brace himself before he was being tackled by Sally-Anne. After her arms were clung tightly around his neck, that was Susan and Hannah's cue to join in on the smothering. The Macmillan's looked up from where they sat in their tent and smiled. Ernie shook his ash blonde head as he continued to poke the small fire in front of him with a stick.

"Took you long enough." Pouted Sally-Anne, playing with his hair.

Then she turned to Justin who had arrived with Nigel and proceeded to hug him tightly. He didn't fight, but stood still with a withdrawn annoyed look on his face. Nigel left Justin's side and sat next to Ernie while having a look around. There were thousands of tents strewned out on the field and he couldn't help but feed off of everyone else's excitement. Like Ernie, Nigel was an obsessive fan of Quidditch, unlike Justin who preferred football. Nigel smiled happily as he waited for his first Quidditch World Cup game.

"So, like, isn't this cool?" giggled Sally-Anne running to his side, "Ireland is so gonna win."

"Think that if you want." Smirked Ernie, who was sporting a Bulgarian Quidditch Team t-shirt.

Sally-Anne ignored her cousin, being that her comment had been directed to Nigel. But, he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You and Justin got taller." Commented Susan as she crouched down by Hannah who was trying hard not to stare at Nigel.

She lost her will and gave in looking over at Nigel whose head was hung down and his hair, just passed his ear lobes, was hanging in his eyes. She smiled to herself. She loved his hair. Nigel shrugged again.

"Don't even try," chuckled Justin, "I've been trying to get him to speak since my mum picked him up."

The girl's all looked at Nigel inquisitively. He kept his head down avoiding their stares. He observed his lap wishing he could keep it his hair long. He felt safe, oddly enough, when it would hide his eyes. He observed his gawky legs and knees, as they stuck out too much from his shorts that were supposed to be knee length. He sighed, in annoyance. He needed to buy knew clothes again. The thought didn't bother him; he liked shopping. It was the fact that his physical changes were so dramatic. He wished sometimes that he was a girl. In his opinion they had it far easier.

"Nigel?" asked Mrs. Macmillan, "What are your parents up to these days?"

He looked up at her warily. He had to answer. He couldn't be rude to an adult. The Hufflepuffs leaned forward anxiously from where they sat.

"The usual." He mumbled in an awkward baritone.

Sally-Anne squealed with delight.

"Your voice!" she shrieked pointing with a smile, "It's all deep!"

She then proceeded to throw her arms around his shoulders as his face became bright red.

"Talk again!" she gushed, "It sounds so sexy!"

***

Lilah arrived at the Quidditch World Cup standing next to the family that had invited her; the Malfoys. Draco actually had invited her as an apology for his behavior the year before. But, Lilah knew his parents had made him do it. 

They walked to their designated lot. Lilah was silent and had been since she arrived at their mansion earlier that day. She most definitely did not want to go with them, but grandmama was insistent and would not take no for an answer. Both, Lilah and Imogen agreed it was a bad idea, but nothing could shirk Grandmama's opinion. So, there she was, having to spend her holiday with the Malfoys.

Lucius set up their tent, by just flipping it out once. It popped out into a dome shape. It was average size and could fit maybe three people, maximum. Lilah felt a lurch in her stomach in the realization that she might have to sleep next to Draco. Lucius let Lilah enter first and her jaw dropped. Inside was an exact replica of the first floor of the Malfoy mansion.

Lucius entered, followed by his family.

"You'll be staying in the last room down the hall." He said to Lilah.

She smiled hesitantly and made her way quickly down the hall. She opened the door and heard a door open behind her. She turned to see the room opposite from her was to be inhabited by Draco. They scowled at each other and she slammed her door in his face. She then, threw her bag on the floor and fell face first on her bed with a whine. It was going to be a long weekend.

***

Nigel walked around the camp ground with Justin. They had to get away from the girls. Mostly Sally-Anne, who was insisting that Nigel should spout poetry to her with his new improved voice. Justin took him for a walk feeling his pain. Sally-Anne had put him through the same hell the year before when his voice changed.

They walked by hundreds of tents. Nigel feared they would get lost but Justin seemed not to care. They came across the Diggory tent. In front was the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, huddled in a circle around a fire, arguing over who would win. A blonde head looked up and smiled at Nigel.

"Hi Nigel!" the blonde girl called.

It was Kalinda Lockwood a fifth year Hufflepuff and Beater. She wasn't the most striking to look at and more often described as cute. She beckoned the boys over. The rest of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team was too engrossed in their argument to notice the new comers.

"How are you?" the doe-eyed Kalinda asked.

"Fine." Nigel said cheerfully.

She kept her eyes on Nigel, not once looking over at Justin. He began to say hi, but stopped. Nigel was around, he remembered. And because of that Justin was invisible to girls. He didn't really mind and laughed to himself, amused with the situation.

Kalinda had a dreamy look on her face as she began to stroke Nigel's hair. Justin wondered if Nigel's hair was a sort of aphrodisiac.

"I like your hair long." She commented softly.

"Thanks. My mum wants to cut it." sighed Nigel.

"No! Don't let her!" she gasped, "It's darling. You sort of look like Ced." 

Cedric's layered brown head looked up and the conversation halted.

"Of course he doesn't!" snapped Cedric with a grin; "He's sexier."

The girls giggled and Cedric's merry blue gray eyes danced in the firelight.

"What?" he chuckled, "We all know how sexy Moon is. If I was a girl, I'd want him."

Kalinda flirtatiously pushed Cedric's shoulder. Cedric winked at Nigel who shook his head smiling. Cedric then returned to his conversation. Nigel watched as Cedric gained the attention of the girls and boys again. He was so charismatic and funny. Nigel wished he had the same self-assurance to be able to talk so freely of his opinions and crack jokes. It was no wonder to him why Cedric got all the girls.

After a while of Kalinda's Nigel petting and constant passes being made towards Cedric, Justin began to get antsy. So, the boys bid the Hufflepuff Quidditch team farewell and continued on their walk. They walked past the Finnigans, the Brocklehurts (receiving a coquettish smile from Mandy, Nigel's ex-girlfriend), and came across a group of red heads walking quickly in front of them 

"I think I found the Weasley's." smirked Justin.

Nigel smiled and cupped his mouth.

"Ginny!" he called out.

Ginny turned and saw Nigel waving at her. Her body suddenly froze and she couldn't move, couldn't think. Why was she even in this field? Who were these red headed boys with her? 

CRASH!

Fred and George slammed into her.

"Jesus Gin!" snapped Fred.

"Watch it!" growled George.

Ginny sheepishly apologized and the boys went on with their three eldest brothers. Ginny stood still and took a deep breath as Nigel and Justin approached her. She put her hand on her hip, then crossed her arms, then resolved to stop fidgeting and just wave back. 

__

Why am I such a spazz? She thought

"What's up?" Nigel asked.

Nigel was slowly getting used to talking and he knew Ginny wouldn't beg him to read Shakespeare to her or announce out loud that yes, the boy was going through puberty. It was true that Ginny didn't mention his voice change. In fact she didn't mention much of anything, for she stood there in silence for a couple of seconds staring at his eyes.

"Ginny, you okay?" Nigel asked.

"Yes, I was just . . . er" She looked away, "Daydreaming. I'm fine. . . Hi Justin!"

Justin was taken aback and waved to her happily. A girl acknowledged his presence with Nigel near by! He couldn't believe it. He smiled down at his new favorite person, Ginny Weasley. He didn't blame the girls for ignoring him. He wasn't handsome or charismatic like Nigel. Rather gawky, with wild curly blonde hair, a long nose, and sunken dimples.

"So where's the rest of Weasleys?" asked Justin.

Ginny proceeded to take them to where her family and friends were. The boys greeted the group and sat down. Nigel fell into small talk with Harry and Hermione, while Justin chatted with Ginny, under close supervision of Ron.

"Guess who Lily came with?" Hermione asked Nigel.

"Who?"

"Malfoy," she sneered, "No one deserves that sort of treatment."

"Why did she come with him?" gasped Nigel.

"She said he invited her." Shrugged Harry.

Nigel felt a sudden inclination to jump up and search through the thousands of tents and find Lilah and save her from the evil clutches of Draco Malfoy. But before his heroic fantasies could be fulfilled a shrieking banshee like figure clad all in purple came flying down the field towards them and tackled Bill Weasley.

"Billeh!" the girl shouted happily as she straddled his lap causing him to fall back.

"Hi Cory." He grunted sitting back up.

The girl then turned towards Charlie and leapt onto him.

"Oh! Charleh too?" she giggled practically strangling Charlie then Arthur with hugs. "Both of yeh here! Uncle Arthur this is the best birthday present ever!"

"How are you Cory?" asked Arthur amused, "Your parents with you?"

Cory quit shrieking and was normal in tone and manner and pointed to a tent far off with a large Scottish flag waving from it.

"Aye, they are over there." She said.

Arthur smiled and proceeded to the tent. Then Cory looked back at the rest sitting and proceeded to tackle Harry, then Ron and made her way down the line screaming everyone's name with unswerving enthusiasm. When she arrived at Nigel he was a bit frightened, to say the least. She was the oddest creature he had ever seen. Long layered fringe of purple in front and golden blonde hair tied up in spiky pigtails. Her risqué, to say the least, clothing and makeup were all purple. She had on the oddest attire complete with paten leather combat books, laced fingerless gloves, fishnets with rhinestones up the back, a bodice that laced in front, tons of bangles on each wrist and a choker with little spikes on it. She was beautiful, that is he thought she was, underneath all the makeup. Cory looked curiously at Nigel who braced himself.

"Who are yeh?" she asked, then looked over at Ginny seated next to him and gasped, "Are yeh Ginny's boyfriend?"

Nigel tried to answer as Ginny went red in the face.

"No Cory," squeaked Ginny, "This is Nigel Moon."

"Nigel this is Corona Macfadden." added Hermione, "Don't you remember the scroll and the first week of school? You were hiding behind a statue while Malfoy was torturing you. Remember? Cory saved you and turned Malfoy's hair purple."

"That was you?" Nigel and Corona gasped together.

Corona smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"You were so cute!" she squealed, "All curled up in a little ball."

She let go to get a better look and began to turn his face from side to side.

"Damn look at yeh now!"

Nigel smiled weakly and Corona continued down the line. When she was done she sat happily between Bill and Charlie and flirted shamelessly with both of them. Nigel noticed that they didn't seem to really mind.

"So, that's Corona Macfadden." mumbled Nigel to Ron.

"You still think she's the Heir to Hufflepuff?" chuckled Ron.

"I'm not sure what she is."

***

Lilah sat pacing in her room blasting her _Vampire Boys_ MB, trying to escape the place she was trapped in. She had left only once before and ran into Harry. But Draco soon found her and dragged her back to the tent. So she stayed in her room or better yet cage. 

There was a knock on the door.

"What?" she huffed.

"We're getting ready to go." Snapped Draco from outside the door.

"Finally." Lilah sighed.

She pulled out her wand and commanded the MB to stop and headed for the door. She opened it to find Draco standing right outside of it. They glared at each other and headed down the hall silently.

"Excited?" Lucius asked Lilah.

She shrugged in response and looked around the field.

Lucius went on to explain that they would be seated in the best seats available in the top box. Lilah whirled her index finger around away from his view and rolled her eyes. They had to walk through the woods for what felt like a half-hour. Other fans were giggling and laughing happily as they made there way to the stadium, annoying Lilah. But, when the group finally arrived, even Lilah smiled. She couldn't help but feel excited when she saw the large golden gates. They headed up the stairs all the way to the top.

They entered the box.

"Ah, and here's Lucius!" announced Fudge.

Harry, Hermione and Ron turned in their seats with displeased looks. Lilah met Hermione's eyes. They gave each other pitying smiles. Lilah couldn't believe this was the same girl she would have given anything to have publicly humiliated a few months ago. She scowled at Draco who was taking a seat while his father chitchatted with Fudge. It was _his_ fault Lilah and Hermione had issues with each other. Lilah sneered at him and went to go sit by Harry. But, Lucius touched her shoulder lightly.

"Lilah, we're over her." He said with a forced smile.

Lilah pursed her lips and stomped over to sit by Draco. She slouched in her seat and cursed all the excited cheering fans in the stadium.

"That isn't a very flattering face." Smirked Draco in her ear.

"I would so like to hurt you right now." she groaned.

Draco opened his mouth to retort but Ludo Bagman ran in.

"Everyone ready?" he exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in anticipation. And with that he charmed his voice and began to announce the arrival of the mascots. Lilah rolled her eyes and leaned back not caring what came onto the field. But, when she heard that hypnotic sound she couldn't help but sneak a peak. She saw several beautiful women dancing on the field. They were very pleasing to watch and Lilah somehow felt better. She saw something rapidly shift next to her. She looked over and Draco was standing on his chair in a manner of a pirate in a crow's nest.

"Er, Malfoy?" 

Draco had this absentminded smile on his face.

"They're calling me." He sighed.

Lilah began to laugh.

"I'm sure they are."

He nodded with the same stupid smile.

"I must join them." He announced and hopped off his seat.

"Be my guest." Said Lilah showing him the way towards certain death with her arm.

Draco began to run but was held back by his waistband. Narcissa had a firm grip on him and pulled him back into his seat. 

"Draco, stop it." she ordered.

"But, mum they are calling me." He whined.

"That's nice dear." She sighed, "Just stay in your seat."

"Okay." He sighed and turned to Lilah and giggled, "Hi."

Lilah rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I made new friends." He said cheerfully.

Lilah began to laugh and felt his hand painfully squeeze her neck. She turned quickly with a yelp and noticed that Draco wasn't touching her at all. She looked around. She didn't see anyone nearby except for a little house elf who was standing by her seat. She looked up nervously at Lilah and tried to run off. She didn't go very fast and had an odd sort of limp. Lilah knew very well that elf wasn't the culprit and kept looking around. The feeling in the room was eerie all of a sudden to her. She knew very well that someone or something had grabbed her. Maybe, it _was_ Draco. She looked over at him. He had jumped up again and tried to pirouette in the small space between his seat and the one in front. He lost his balance and fell flat on his face.

Maybe not.

***

The game in Nigel's opinion was the most exciting experience of his life. He and Sally-Anne cheered loudly as Ireland beat Bulgaria, much to Ernie's dismay. They talked loudly over and over again about how great Krum was, even though Bulgaria lost. The group made their way back to the Macmillan tent and celebrated loudly into the night.

Nigel looked around with his friends giggling next to him around the fire as the stars came out. He wondered where Lilah was. He had been really good not looking for her every five seconds. But now that the game was over he had nothing to distract his mind with. He hoped she was having a good time. Even though that would be too much to hope for considering she was with Draco Malfoy and his family. He shook his head. He wouldn't think about her. It was stupid to be this way. The girl didn't fancy him back. He needed to get over her and get on with his life.

"Nigel you want some more tea?" Hannah asked holding the kettle.

He shook his head.

"No thank you." He said looking towards Hannah, and there she was. 

Lilah was standing right behind her. She waved hesitantly.

"Can I join?" she asked meekly.

"Sure." He chirped, his heart racing.

He made a place for her next to him. Lilah smiled at everyone and they all pasted on smiles for Nigel's sake. Even Sally-Anne behaved herself. Hannah put the kettle down and made an excuse to go into the tent.

"Brilliant game, huh?" Lilah asked Nigel.

He nodded.

"Yeah. It was brilliant." He said, "How has your summer been?"

"Boring. Have been stuck for the whole day with the Malfoys." She sneered.

"I heard." Nigel replied sympathetically.

"I'm doing all right." She sighed, "Dra-Malfoy isn't that bad. . ."

"I don't trust him." Nigel interjected. "You shouldn't have to be with him." 

Lilah blushed and changed her tone quickly.

"True I don't trust him either." She pouted, "I sometimes feel frightened being over there."

Nigel almost put his arm around her, but decided not to.

"You shouldn't have to be where you feel scared. You could stay with us." Suggested Nigel.

Sally-Anne almost yelled out her disapproval, but instead clenched her fists in silence.

"No, I wouldn't want to intrude." Sighed Lilah.

"Are you sure?" urged Nigel.

Lilah nodded with a sweet smile.

"I'm sure." She sighed, "It's only for one more night. What could possibly happen?"

Nigel and Lilah stayed talking for a long time. The rest of the Hufflepuffs had gone off to bed.

"Nigel, don't stay up too late." Insisted Mr. Macmillan.

"I won't." said Nigel over his shoulder.

The Macmillans went to bed and Nigel and Lilah were alone. She knew she should probably head back, but why not freak out the Malfoy's for a while? She didn't care.

"So, nothing weird has been happening since we left school?" Nigel asked.

Lilah hesitated.

"Lily, you can tell me." He whispered.

Lilah looked over at the tents to make sure no one was listening and whispered in Nigel's ear about someone grabbing her in the box.

He didn't know what to say.

"I thought it was Malfoy at first, but he was off in veela land." Drawled Lilah.

Nigel thought for a moment.

"I don't know what it could have been." He sighed.

"That makes two of us."

They sat quietly for a moment and yet again Nigel felt the urge to hold her, but didn't.

"How are things at home?" Nigel asked changing the subject.

"Weird and boring as usual." Mumbled Lilah, "I asked my mum about what I told you Professor Lupin had said, about her past, and she ran out of the room in tears. So I decided to never mention that to her again. I guess I'll never know who my father was."

Nigel lay down on the grass.

"I know what you mean." He sighed.

"How? Oh, right you're adopted."

Nigel looked up at her and nodded.

"My adoptive parents have dropped hints and all, but never the whole truth. I mean I know my . . . well . . ."

Nigel sat up and came close to Lilah.

"You have to promise not to tell. Okay?" He insisted.

"Okay."

"Well, my real mum was well, she was married when she had me, but not to my dad. I am pretty sure that is why she gave me up."

"What about your dad?" Lilah asked quietly.

"I don't know, I think he was really young, like a teenager, and didn't know what to do."

Lilah thought for a moment.

"So we're in the same boat." She mumbled.

Nigel nodded and scooted closer to her.

"My adoptive parents refuse to say my real parents' names." Groaned Nigel, "I think my real parents wanted it that way. And I am not old enough to get the records. I have never even seen my birth certificate. I don't even know what my real last name is."

Nigel dug his fingers into the dirt.

"Neither do I." Added Lilah.

Nigel looked up at her. Their faces were so close. This girl who could relate to him in a way no one else could. He stared at her eyes in the moonlight. It would have been the perfect moment to kiss her, he thought. Something moved behind her and Nigel was distracted. He looked over and saw some hooded figures run by quickly.

"What is that?" Nigel asked.

Lilah turned and saw the hooded figures running swiftly down the field. She shook her head. Something felt weird and both of them began to feel frightened as one of the figures faced them. It had on a white mask. Lilah clutched Nigel's arm.

"What the hell?" She gasped.

The figure stopped and beckoned something to it and pointed at Lilah. She began to shake.

"Lily!" snapped a voice from behind her.

She turned and found Draco standing, arms crossed, behind her. She turned back to see the figures, but they were far down, blending in with the darkness. Draco reached for her and grabbed Lilah's arm.

"My parents have been looking for you." He snapped at her.

"So."

"Come on." He urged and began to pull her up.

"Leave her alone." Growled Nigel.

Lilah pulled away and Draco pointed his wand at Nigel.

"Shut up mudblood." Draco sneered.

Nigel reached for his wand and pointed it at Draco. Draco's scowl turned into a smile and he began to laugh.

"Come one Lily." Draco smirked as he grabbed her arm again, his wand still pointing at Nigel.

"I'll go! God!" she snapped the sighed annoyingly, "Put your wands down." 

Draco and Nigel did and Lilah turned to head back to the Malfoy's tent.

A shriek was heard. Lilah, Nigel, and Draco looked over and saw a blast of light shoot up from where the muggles who rented the lots lived.

"Death Eaters!" screamed Draco, "Death Eaters!"

The Macmillans rushed out, as did many wizards and witches, from their tents.

Draco ran off holding onto Lilah's arm still screaming out, "Death Eaters".

Nigel couldn't understand anything. Everything was going so fast. Witches and wizards ran out of their tents hearing the screams. He turned back to where he saw the blast and saw the hooded figures walking forward with something over them. He realized people. He then remembered Draco dragged of Lilah. Nigel was torn and wanted to get her back, but knew he shouldn't leave the Macmillans' sight. Ernie's father looked over and muttered something to his wife and she nodded. He then ran off in the direction of the Death Eaters. The rest of the Hufflepuffs stumbled out of their tents hearing the screams.

"All right everyone. Follow me." Mrs. Macmillan ordered. "We need to go into the wood." 

Sally-Anne met Nigel's eyes, and he could tell she was scared. A feeling rarely shown by Sally-Anne. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand and they followed Mrs. Macmillan. They walked quickly trying not to get lost amongst the thousands of frantic wizards and witches. Nigel thought he would feel safe in the forest but he was wrong.

"What's going on?" asked Susan who was holding Hannah's hand.

Mrs. Macmillan looked down with a nervous wince at the girls.

"Death Eaters were out there." She whispered.

Susan's face became frozen with fear.

"What the hell is a Death Eater?" shrieked Sally-Anne.

"You-know-who's followers." Mrs. Macmillan hissed.

Sally-Anne gripped tightly to Nigel's hand at that comment. Justin exchanged nervous looks with Nigel. He, Sally-Anne and Justin were all of muggle lineage. For a very good reason they, most of all, felt unsafe.

***

Draco kept running, ignoring Lilah's questions and pleas. His grip was so tight that his nails dug into her arm. Try as she might, she couldn't free herself. They ran into the forest and past tree after tree. They came upon a clearing and he finally stopped. But, his hand was still gripped painfully to her arm. He looked around making sure they were alone and then let go.

"Now will you tell me what the hell just happened!" shouted Lilah.

"There were Death Eaters." Commented Draco matter-of-factly.

"I gathered that." She snapped, "Why did you take me off and start screaming?"

"To warn everyone." He smirked.

Lilah shook her head unconvinced and scowled. She had no doubt that the Death Eater who pointed to her was Lucius Malfoy himself.

"What are they going to?" hissed Lilah.

"How should I know?"

"Your parents are out there right? Why wouldn't you know?"

Draco just rolled his eyes and leaned back on a tree, looking rather relaxed. The lack of light around them made it hard to see, but she knew he was smirking. 

She jumped as she heard a howl of pain behind her.

"What happened?" asked a girl's voice a little far off.

Lilah looked around unable to see and smacked he teeth for not having her wand.

"Ron where are you? Oh this is stupid-_lumos_!"

A light appeared and Lilah saw Hermione's wand coming towards her. A figure was lying on the ground and began to get up.

"Tripped over a tree root." Grumbled Ron.

Lilah was happy to have sane people near by. But didn't want Harry to see her alone with Draco in the forest. She tried to hide in the shadows, praying Draco wouldn't say a word. But that was too much to hope for.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to." Draco drawled.

Lilah huffed and stomped over to him.

"Go fuck yourself!" snapped Ron.

"Language, Weasley." smirked Draco.

Harry saw Lilah and she smiled nervously. He nodded with a stern face. After a few more tense words between them and Draco, Harry and his friends hurried off. As soon as they were out of sight Lilah pushed Draco.

"You prat!" she snapped.

Draco sighed and stayed leaning contently against the tree. 

"You really have a problem controlling you temper." He smirked, "You should see a specialist."

Lilah raised her hand to hit him in the dark, when she felt a smack across the back of her head. She screamed out in pain and turned around.

"Who hit me!" 

"_Lumos_!" Called Draco.

"Show yourself!" she screamed.

She saw Draco walk up next to her with his wand illuminated. They looked around but no one was there. He looked warily at her.

"What happened?" he asked.

She was distracted from answering by a rustling noise. Draco pointed his wand in the direction of the noise, but didn't see anything.

"Someone hit me!" declared Lilah, "I swear!"

"Well it wasn't me." Retorted Draco.

"I know it wasn't you! If it was you, you would be on the floor right now in a lot of pain!"Draco looked around again, then looked back at Lilah. She saw a glint of fear in his eyes as he held his wand over his head lighting the area.

"Want to go after them?" he asked with a tinge of uncertainty.

"No." she huffed.

"Curious." He mumbled to himself.

Lilah didn't care if it was Draco she was with. At that moment she was more afraid of who else was nearby and inched closer to his side. He looked over at her. She could hear his breathing was picking up in speed.

Without warning, the sky became illuminated in green. Lilah and Draco looked up and instinctively gripped each others hands. It was the dark mark. They knew what it was. Both from families of Death Eaters, they didn't need it explained to them. Draco's hand slightly shook.

"I can't believe they actually used it." he gasped.

Lilah forgot again it was Draco with her and gripped tightly to his hand. That mark scared her more then anything she knew. More than falling from the observatory window. Her stomach clenched painfully and she began to shake.

"You scared?" Draco whispered.

"N-no."

"You're shaking." He commented softly turning towards her.

"I-I'm cold." She said quickly looking down and letting go of his hand.

"Lily," he whispered in her ear, "I'm . . . I'm scared."

Lilah looked up at him and could only make out his silhouette. His wand was still illuminated, but he held it away from his face. She couldn't tell by his facial features if he was lying. He sounded sincere. But Lilah still felt uncomfortable.

"You'll be fine." She commented and stepped back. "We should find your parents."

Lilah felt Draco reach out for her.

"They'll find us." He said quickly holding her hand.

Lilah pulled it away.

"I-I want to find them." She stammered.

Draco looked around and sighed.

"Fine." He Snapped.

"What's with that tone?" 

"What tone?" he drawled.

"You don't have to get testy with me. I was just saying we should find them."

"God, I wasn't being testy! You really are something, you know that!"

"Let's just get out of here." Lilah growled walking off.

"Fine! Not like I enjoy being with you!" Draco shouted following her.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" whined Lilah.

"Leave you alone?" snorted Draco, "You leave me alone! I always have to be so nice to you and for what? Don't think I enjoy one minute of this!"

Lilah threw her arms up in the air with a scream and continued out of the forest, not caring if she ran into Voldemort himself. She had to get away from Draco or else she was going to kiss him. Kill him, she corrected herself, kill him.

***

The ride back home was very quiet in the Fletchley's car. Nigel and Justin watched the scenery fly by without a word. Both boys weren't quite sure what had just happened to them. Nigel had never before felt like such an outsider. He felt completely naked and vulnerable last night, not at all magical. He guessed that is exactly what the Death Eaters wanted. Justin seemed to be having the same sort of thoughts.

"I wish sometimes I would have gone to Eton." Sighed Justin, suddenly.

His father smiled sympathetically at him through his review mirror.

"You know I was registered to go there too." Commented Nigel.

Justin smiled.

"That's funny." Justin chuckled, "We would still be stuck together. I just can't get away from you, can I?" 

Nigel smirked, "But instead of being scared of Death Eaters we would be afraid we would run into the paparazzi as they hunted for Prince William on campus."

Justin nodded.

"Right now," he sighed, "I'd go for the paparazzi."

Nigel arrived finally at home and bid Justin goodbye, even though they would see each other again in two days. He walked up the steps to the enormous Moon mansion in Chestershire. It was more out of the way from the Fletchley's house, in Hampstead, but the Moon's Hampstead house was being renovated, and the Kensington flat was being inhabited by Nigel's step sister Margaret, two years his senior, as she attended dance academy.

It was good to be back at home, with muggles. He felt somehow safer.

The next day, Nigel sped down the road on his skateboard. He propelled the skateboard pushing with his foot, balancing gracefully, with his hands in his pockets. His thoughts far off on his up coming fourth year at Hogwarts and fourteenth birthday, on the 28th of September. 

He turned down the street picking up momentum. He skated into the driveway, noticing a blue Vauxhall in the front. Margaret must be visiting. Nigel flipped up the skateboard with his foot snatched it into his hands and trotted into the house. He ran down the hall and up the stairs towards the top floor. Music could be heard drifting down the stairs as he made his way up.

"Maggie, you up there?" he called.

"Yes." Answered a soft voice.

Nigel opened the door and stretching her legs against a dancing bar was a petite girl dressed in a maroon leotard and loose dance trousers. The CD player in the corner was playing Tchaicovsky.

"You're on holiday still?" Nigel asked entering her room.

The room was relatively large, with a mirror and a dance bar placed in just for her.

"I only have one class on Fridays." She sighed.

"Oh. So, when are mum and dad coming home?" he asked placing his skateboard against the wall.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the CD player and stopped the music. She then searched through her CD tower, found something that pleased her, and put it in. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a braid. She turned towards her brother and smiled as Salt N' Peppa came on. Her merry black eyes, shaped like her Japanese father's, twinkled.

"Wanna see what I learned last week?" she asked.

"Sure." Said Nigel standing to the side and watching.

Dance, especially Hip Hop/Funk, was a bond between them. It is what brought them together as siblings. When Joanne, and her new husband, who just happened to have the name as Nigel, adopted him, Margaret was anything but supportive. She was just getting over having a new daddy since her parent's split up when she was 5. But, now a new brother? And Nigel was weird. _Very weird._ Extremely quiet and shy. He barely spoke and when he did he would say odd things concerning badgers talking to him in his dreams. And she could of sworn, when she was little, to have seen him move the box of biscuits that were out of his reach by just staring at it.

At the time Nigel was enrolled in the same primary school as Maggie. Everyday right after class she would go straight to dancing school. Nigel would follow. The Winthrope-Moons didn't believe in nannies or having an eight-year old ride the tube or bus alone. So, Nigel would have to sit in the back while Maggie attended class. The teacher didn't mind, having taught Maggie since she was three and Nigel barely ever spoke that she often forgot he was there.

After awhile Nigel became bored with just sitting and having almost memorized the lessons anyway would joined in in the back. He slowly became more confident, even though it was a ballet class, and soon found out he really enjoyed dancing and much to his surprise was very good at it. He followed Maggie to jazz class, tap class, and their favorite, Hip Hop/Funk. At first she found him a nuisance, but the two began to form a bond at something they both loved and that their parents, both barristers, didn't quite understand.

Maggie began to count off the steps as she performed them. Nigel watched attentively and wished he still had time to follow her around, but alas his life had lead him down another road, away from dancing. But he hadn't lost his rhythm. After watching her a few times he joined in and the two danced around laughing and making up moves till their mum and dad came home.

"Tomorrow you begin term again, right?" asked Joanne at dinner.

Nigel nodded. 

"Good thing you are friends with that Fletchley boy. All these horrid depositions have been piled upon me." She sighed, her dark hair cut short and layered framing her face. It was thin and handsome, with a carefree look in her charcoal eyes. 

Nigel's father, who was called Morty after his middle name Mortimer to avoid confusion, smiled sympathetically at his wife. His brown hair was slightly graying at the temples. He had big brown eyes, a strong jaw and a narrow nose. He was still pleasing to the eye, but must have been very attractive when he was younger.

"I won't be able to see you off, either. This new case is burying me." He groaned.

"I understand." Sighed Nigel.

He knew that somehow they would be over come with guilt and figure out how to see him off. This happened all the time. Nigel knew all to well that to his parents, work was second to Maggie and him.

Maggie sighed, "I guess I will just have to torture you alone."

She smiled at Nigel and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Are all your friends from your house going together?" asked Joanne pleasantly.

"Yes, mum." He said.

"What about your snaky friend?" Giggled Maggie.

Nigel rolled his eyes.

"She goes with her grandmother." He sighed.

"Aw. You won't be able to see your little girlfriend." Giggled Maggie

"She's not my girlfriend." He snapped causing his voice to crack.

Maggie laughed and Nigel wished he had never mentioned Lilah to her.

"Leave him alone Maggie." Warned Joanne, "Don't tease him about his little friend, what was her name?"

"Lilah." Said Maggie dreamily.

Nigel scowled, holding his fork threateningly towards her. Maggie just laughed.

***

****

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long. Damn family probs. ~sigh~ Well I hope you like. Next chapter will be here someday……heehee. Review!


	2. La Luna Chapter 2

__

Author's Notes: Woohoo! Am on a roll! Um…. in this chapter stuff happens. Every hot popular boy I have ever associated with have had very similar personalities. So, I have my Cedric after them. I like it. Hope you do too. : ) Oh and a dedication to John "The Count" Browning. He was our Cedric. But, he wasn't all magic. Here is to what he could have been! ~sigh~ Good times.

I just realized I made a big mistake and have rewritten and reorganized some sections to go with the timeline of Goblet of Fire. I had the days of when the champions arrived and were picked wrong. Sorry.

****

La Luna: Chapter 2

The Dark Lord walked over to the window of his lair. His eyes squinted as he watched the sun set behind the mountains. He awaited the news. A malicious grin spread across his face as he thought of the boy's downfall. The door opened behind him.

"Yes, Harry?" he asked not looking behind him.

Harry stood tall, his teenage body gangly and thin, under his dark robe.

"It's done." He said softly, "The last of the Malfoy's are dead."

The Dark Lord nodded still looking out the window.

"Was it difficult?" he asked.

Harry walked forward slowly.

"No my Lord." He sneered, "He actually begged me for mercy. As if he was entitled to it! Did he show mercy when he . . . he . . ."

The Dark Lord turned and faced Harry and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione's been avenged." He said in a low tone, "Let that bring you peace."

Saffron sat up in her bed awoken from her dream, sweat trickling down her forehead. It had been years since she had these types of dreams. Why now all of a sudden? She tried to calm her nerves and looked over at her husband as he slept soundly in their bed. He never knew what she went through. She had perfected the art of suffering in silence. She sat for a moment and pushed back her long brown hair behind her ears, trying to collect her thoughts. Her heart palpitated in rhythm with the second hand on the clock on the wall. Her back suddenly began to ache as if she was carrying a heavy load in front. She put her hand on her back and slowly got out of her bed. Her hands fumbled in the dark for her wand, which she found on her nightstand.

"Lumos." She whispered.

She walked over to the wall, still feeling an absent weight in her pelvic region. She tapped a stone on the wall twice with her wand and a little wooden box emerged from the wall as if the wall was liquid. She opened the box quietly, occasionally looking over at her husband as he snored serenely. Inside were a few pieces of paper, one resembling a crinkled birth certificate. Her hand dug to the bottom and pulled out what she had been looking for. It was a tattered picture of a new born baby boy within his mother's arms. He had a few wisps of brown hair on his head and big brown eyes that looked around in ever direction, observing the world excitedly. The mother had a sorrowful young face and her blue-gray eyes kept avoiding the camera. Saffron held the picture to her heart and a tear streamed down her cheek.

***

Nigel jumped out of his father's black Jaguar. As he had predicted, the Moons had taken him to King's Cross-Station to see him off. Maggie walked happily next to her brother as Morty pushed the trunk on a trolley. She continued her teasing about Lilah, which she had been doing since they left home. Before boarding Joanne kissed Nigel's cheeks and held him tightly. Her eyes were glassy, but she didn't cry. Morty ruffled Nigel's hair and hugged him tightly as well. Maggie gave him a big kiss on the cheek, a hug, and some few tips on charming snakes, which he did not find amusing. Nigel bid them all farewell and boarded the train. 

He dragged his trunk down the hallway looking everywhere for his friends. His hair was now short and it made his eyes look larger, as they were no longer hidden. His hair resembled the way it had been the year before, just to his ears and wispy in the front. Joanne wanted it shorter, but they had reached a compromise.

"Hey sexy." Giggled a voice behind him.

"Hi, Sally-Anne." He sighed and turned around.

"We're in here." She said happily, opening a door to a compartment.

Hannah, Susan, Justin, and Ernie looked up and waved. Nigel did the same. He then put his trunk away and began to chat with his friends after taking a seat next to Hannah, much to her delight. Everyone looked the same as they had at the Quidditch match, except Susan who had put her hair in little plaits with strands of fake burgundy hair. They talked about the Quidditch match, the Death Eater scare, Susan's plaits, anything and everything. 

"Oh my god." Gushed Sally-Anne, "I got the pictures from the Quidditch Cup developed. You should have seen the face on the dude developing them. I had to make up some random story about how it was all CG and I am a genius on the computer."

Hannah stared baffled at her, trying to figure out what a computer was. Sally-Anne continued jabbering on as she dug in her green Keropi bookbag searching for the pictures, when the compartment door slid open. She looked up and there stood Cedric Diggory causing her to drop her bookbag on the floor. A few older Hufflepuff girls were behind him giggling.

"Pardon me, but have you seen my mind?" he asked.

The older girls giggled.

"What?" asked Nigel.

"My mind. I seem to have lost my mind." Said Cedric straight faced.

One of the older girls sighed, "You're such a git." And shoved him playfully.

"So, you haven't seen it?" asked Cedric ignoring her.

"Search me." Giggled Sally-Anne, " . . . Please."

"Sally!" gasped Susan, then shook her head.

Cedric smiled at Sally-Anne with a raised eyebrow then turned back to Nigel.

"Well, tell me if it shows up." He sighed and closed the compartment.

The Hufflepuff fourth years stared at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. Sally-Anne fell back in her seat smiling with a dazed look in her eyes.

"God, he's hot!" she grunted.

Hannah giggled in agreement.

"I would just like to . . . Oh mental picture!" shrieked Sally-Anne, "Too much Cedricy goodness!" 

Sally-Anne promptly fainted on Justin's shoulder. Everyone ignored her.

"About those pictures." Justin sighed.

Sally-Anne sat up cheerfully.

"Oh, yeah!" she giggled and reached for her bookbag again.

She dug her hand in the bag and pulled out a stack of photos and they heard a shriek from outside. Must be some students being rowdy, Nigel deduced. Rapid footsteps could be heard approaching and the compartment door slid open again. Cedric jumped in the room and shut the door quickly, trying not to laugh. He looked around frantically but smiling and sat next to Hannah, trying to look like he had always been there. Everyone stared at him baffled. The compartment door swung open again. Kalinda Lockwood stood in the doorway with an angry but amused look on her face.

"All right Ced, I know it was you." She sighed.

"Me?" he gasped, "I've been here the whole time chatting with . . ." he leaned over towards Hannah, "What's your name?"

"Hannah." she whispered.

"With Hannah." He added quickly.

"Sure you have. Now get up and fix my trunk!" Kalinda commanded.

"But, it wasn't me!" he begged, "Save me Hannah!"

Cedric wrapped his arms around Hannah causing her to almost explode. Kalinda stomped over to him and grabbed his collar.

"Come on you." She giggled raising him to his feet.

"But . . ." Cedric playfully sobbed heading for the door, "But . . . please be gentle Kallie."

He turned towards the fourth years and pretended to be dragged out of the room screaming and reaching desperately for the door as his body slowly disappeared.

"No! No! I'm too young to die!" 

Kalinda grabbed his hand the only thing visible now and yanked it away. Cedric could be heard snickering from the hall. Kalinda stuck her head in the compartment.

"Sorry about him." She mumbled. "He forgot to take his medicine this morning." 

"Ooo! You mean the pretty pink pills?" he chirped from the hall, "They're my favorite."

"Move it!" she commanded, then smiled quickly at the fourth years and closed the compartment.

***

Nigel rode up in a carriage with Susan, Hannah and Sally-Anne through heavy sheets of rain. The carriage pulled up in front of the omnipotent castle of Hogwarts. He hopped out happily, glad to be back at school, although a tad bit on the wet side. His worries from the Quidditch Cup seemed so silly to him now. Nothing could happen while he was at school and he knew it. He made his way to the Great Hall with Sally-Anne clinging to his arm, like a trophy bride who was content to be so. Something came flying down and hit Hannah's golden mane and sprayed water all over her. A shriek of glee followed. Nigel looked up and saw Peeves with an impish smile, pelting water balloon's down at them. Sally-Anne pulled Nigel's arm quickly before a balloon burst open on his head. Unfortunately it exploded on Susan's back as she was directly behind Nigel. 

The friends hurried their way into the Great Hall slipping and sliding on the floor. Nigel sat down at the Hufflepuff table, greeting housemates and such. Sally-Anne and Susan sat at his sides and Hannah across for Sally-Anne. As they waited for Ernie and Justin to make it past the bombs of water, Nigel felt himself struggling not to look over at the Slytherin table. But, he gladly gave up his will power and turned his head towards it anyway. His eyes scanned it quickly hoping to find a glimpse of Lilah. He looked up and down several times but she hadn't arrived yet.

"Moon!" called a voice.

Nigel turned back to his table and saw Cedric walking towards him. Sally-Anne looked over in the same direction and waved furiously at Cedric who knelt next to Nigel.

"Er, I just wanted to say," mumbled Cedric glancing at Hannah, "I'm sorry for attacking your girlfriend." 

"She didn't mind at all!" squeaked Sally-Anne, receiving a kick from Hannah under the table.

"It's okay. But, er . . . she's not my girlfriend." Nigel added quickly to avoid anymore embarrassment for Hannah.

Little did he know that what he was saying would have the opposite effect then what he had intended. Those words jabbed Hannah in the stomach, giving her a blunt confirmation that Nigel most definitely did not want _her_ as his girlfriend.

"Oh." Exclaimed Cedric, "Well she should be. Anyone willing to save me from Kallie is worth the effort."

Cedric looked over at Hannah and winked at her. Her sorrowful face immediately lit up. Justin and Ernie joined the group, soaked from head to toe, and sat down.

"But, I didn't save-" began Hannah who was quickly cut off by Sally-Anne.

"Just smile and thank the very beautiful boy for paying you a compliment." She growled with an odd smile on her face.

Cedric laughed.

"Er . . . thank you?" Hannah mumbled.

An endearing smile spread across Cedric's face.

"She's so cute." He chuckled, "Well I best sit down now. They'll be starting soon. See you later." Cedric said to Nigel getting back up, then turned to Hannah, "Bye, Hannah."

And with that he trotted off to where his friends sat.

"He thinks you're cute and he knows your name!" squealed Sally-Anne.

"So do I." Grumbled Susan, "Big deal."

"You think she's cute?" smirked Sally-Anne tossing her hair behind her tanned face.

"I know her name you twit." Snapped Susan.

"Whatever. You're just jealous." retorted Sally-Anne sticking out her tongue.

Susan rolled her eyes and turned in the direction of the new first years as they were escorted into the hall. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on a stool and after a few moments it began to sing. Nigel took the moment of song to glance over at the Slytherin table again. He found Lilah sitting at the back end of the table with a haughty looking Draco next to her. Draco mumbled something and she hit him upside the head. Nigel chuckled and heard applause. He turned back to the hat and it was done singing. He joined in on the clapping and immediately following was the sorting ceremony. He clapped happily as each new Hufflepuff arrived and as Kevin Whitby; the last in line and the last Hufflepuff sat down he happily picked up his fork awaiting the arrival of the food.

"Tuck in!" announced Dumbledore happily and the food appeared.

Nigel buried his fork into his shepherd's pie and began to eat rapidly. Apparently he had been very hungry and had not noticed it until the food arrived. The Fat Friar floated by and smiled at all the students as he went to go say hullo to The Grey Lady in the table across from theirs. Life felt normal and safe. Nigel had this feeling that this year would be boring, uneventful, and was content with that.

As he chugged down the last of his pumpkin juice, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet again. He gave the same notices about where it was forbidden to go, including now the Observatory tower. The new Observatory was in the south tower by Trelawney's classroom. Nigel shuddered in the remembrance of the night he fainted in the tower. He never wanted to go in there again. 

Dumbledore went on to explain how there would be no Inner House Quidditch matches that year and received many upset responses. Nigel found his head turning towards the Slytherin table again, looking at Lilah. He jumped as the doors flung open to the Great Hall and Professor Moody arrived. He was the most peculiar man Nigel had ever seen as he clunked his way towards Dumbledore. His old body hunched over a bit and his face scarred and wrinkled. The old professors exchanged a few words and Moody sat down. Sally-Anne gave Nigel a comical look and stuck her tongue out in disgust. He smiled wearily and Dumbledore continued on with his speech.

"It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Everyone exchanged excited looks and a loud murmur filled the hall. Nigel had no idea what the tournament was. Dumbledore quickly explained it enough to the point that Nigel was all ready to join. Until he found out it was dangerous and had an age limit. 

"Maybe, next time." He chuckled to himself.

After the banquet, the Hufflepuffs hurried happily out of the Great Hall towards their common room, which was directly below it. They approached a large stone carving of Merlin.

"Humbugs," announced Eloise Midgen a Hufflepuff prefect with extremely bad acne, "That is the new password everyone. Don't forget."

The statue moved to the side revealing an opening and they all went in.

"This is so cool!" squealed Sally-Anne; her arms hooked with Susan and Hannah's, "Different schools and stuff! I hope I can meet some hot frenchies. Oh yeah!"

Justin shook his head at her while Nigel made his way to the stairs. 

" 'Night Nigey!" called Sally-Anne.

He waved with a yawn to his friends who stayed up all night chatting about the other schools that would be joining in the tournament, Beauxbaton and Durmstrang.

"Are you going to enter?" asked a voice up the stairs as Nigel made his way to his room.

"Are you?" replied another voice.

Nigel arrived at the top and found Cedric Diggory and Mortachai Turpin talking.

"I wouldn't mind." shrugged Cedric, "I'm sure my dad would want me to."

"You know you would be picked." Replied Mortachai a tall muscular black boy with an earring, "You're practically perfect in every way."

"Come off it." groaned Cedric who then noticed Nigel walking by, "Hi, Moon."

Nigel nodded and went on his way and heard Cedric say cheerfully, "Let's enter together!"

Nigel entered his room. His belongings had been brought up already. He undressed and got into his pajamas and lay down on his four-post bed. The room was so quiet. He looked around with the curtains to his bed open. On a shelf across from his bed was his plaque. He found it odd that Dumbledore moved it into his room and not to the trophy case. A smile spread across his face as he thought of Lilah. Well, he hadn't exactly saved her when he got the plaque. But, he couldn't help but feel like her guardian now, her protector. Like Gweneviere's Lancelot of sorts. He shook his head. Maybe that wasn't such a good analogy. 

He closed his eyes and wandered what it would have been like if he _had_ retrieved her from the window. If Malfoy hadn't of thought of the retrieving spell and he did. He saw himself pulling her from the sky and back in the tower. Somehow her clothes were tattered showing off more skin then he remembered. Were they even tattered when she fell? He didn't care. Lilah settled down in his arms. She was grateful to him for saving her life. So grateful she had to snog him right then and there.

Lilah's lips touched his. They felt so soft and real. Her hand caressed his face. He felt someone sit on the bed next to him as they kissed. He sat up and opened his eyes.

A girl with curly brown hair jumped away from him and quickly vanished. Nigel sat still for a moment breathing heavily. It couldn't have been Lilah. She was too young to appearate. But, wait, wasn't it impossible to appearate and disappearate in Hogwarts? The girl looked so much like Lilah, though. They could be sisters. Her image was focusing in his mind and he knew it wasn't Lilah. The girl's eyes were blue. Lilah's were hazel. But, they were the same almond shape. She had the same hair as Lilah, too. The same skin tone. The same body shape. Her nose wasn't the perfect upturned nose of Lilah's, but more round. And her cheek bones were higher, too. What was she wearing? It was a robe of some sort. But, not a school robe, it was bright blue.

Nigel looked around his room. Was it happening again?

"Please. Whichever founder it is this time, just leave me alone!" he called out in the empty room.

He heard no response.

"I'm serious! I can't take another dybbuk." He said, his voice cracking.

He waited and listened to the wind. Maybe it was a dream? But he hadn't fallen asleep. He lay back down the feeling of safety he welcomed at the banquet had just vanished. He couldn't stay in the room alone any longer. He jumped out of bed and joined his friends downstairs. _Why does this have to happen to me? _he wondered.

***

The next morning Hannah awoke to loud shrieks from down the hall. A commotion was going on in the fifth year girl's dorm. Sally-Anne (who was already up) and Hannah made their way towards the room. They soon found out that Eloise Midgen, the prefect, had tried to hex off her pimples, but instead had most mortifyingly detached her nose. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Hannah tried to erase the image of a noseless Eloise as she headed down for breakfast later. Sally-Anne, who found the situation hilarious, was not helping. She recounted the event over and over again for Susan, who was accompanying them. 

"Morning Hannah." Said a deep voice behind her.

Hannah turned around and found Cedric smiling at her. She returned the smile.

"Hi." She said quietly racking her brain with something else to say, "Er, you still in trouble with that girl?"

"Oh, Kallie? No. She is like my sister and just likes to torture me." He sighed.

"Oh."

"What are your names?" asked Cedric pointing to Susan and Sally-Anne.

"I'm Sally-Anne and that's Susan."

"Oh, right. Just wanted to remember the three pretty fourth years. I see you all the time and never know your names. I have a horrible memory." He said and then cracked a smiled, causing Sally-Anne to restrain very hard from pouncing him then and there.

Hannah could not stop smiling and eventually mumbled something again.

"You remembered my name." She said softly.

"Oh, well that's because you're my guardian angel." He replied, "Well see you all later."

Cedric headed for the exit when Kalinda caught up to him.

"Now what did I say about seducing fourth years!" She scolded.

Cedric laughed and stepped out the common room with Kalinda smiling, but still lecturing him.

***

Lilah sat in her room having left breakfast early after receiving a letter from Xenia. It was the fifth she had received since the end of her third year. If her mother knew Lilah was in correspondence with Xenia she would throw a fit. Imogen refused to have any contact with Xenia and gave no reason for this. No surprise to Lilah. But, Xenia was unabashed and surprisingly sympathetic. She sent Lilah loads and loads of Xenia memorabilia and signed MB's and wrote to her whenever she could.

Lilah read anxiously alone in her room.

_My Darling Lilah,_

I am so sorry it took so long. Damn bloody award ceremonies. I had three back to back and had to perform at all of them! Thank God I didn't have to sing at the Quidditch World Cup. I did last year. It was horrid and in Siberia! Must erase memories that have just resurfaced of that event in order to sleep tonight. Damn!

Hope you enjoy the magazine I attached. It was a ten-page spread I did a month ago for them to show off my new Hawaiian home. You would adore it here. Is a posh muggle community. I have neighbors who are movie stars! I love it! Snuffles simply adores it here, too. Our macaw, Boris, thinks he is an owl and loves to deliver messages for us. It is quite amusing. But, I sent this by owl, much to his dismay, as to not bring attention to you. 

How is Harry? I am so curious. I heard there was a problem with his scar hurting. Do find out if he is well for me. As you know I can't write to him. Dumbledore has made it nearly impossible. Other gentlemen seem to know their ways around such rules and write to him anyway. Apparently Harry will be having a visitor much to my dislike. Please inform me when he arrives. It is just that I had some interesting news today that I would really like to share with him. So tell him to get his arse back here or else I'll announce to the press that Remus is the father! Do I sound anxious? I think not.

Remus is reading over my shoulder and says, "Hullo, and I hope you're studying hard, instead of listening to music. And I am not the father, thank you very much. Don't write that! Stop dictating! Xenia, honestly!" Please disregard all previous statements made by Remus concerning work. Like he did an inch of school work in his life!

Well, darling, I must go. My best to everyone and your friends. I can't wait to meet them all and especially you.

Hugs and Kisses,

Xenia

P.S. Don't tell Sirius about the baby. I want to torture him when he gets back,_ first. Am quite _

cruel! 

She folded up the letter with a large smile and placed it in her never-ending journal. Lilah felt as if she was soaring. She had correspondence with the most famous witch in the world, who adored her to top it off. If she could just rub that in Draco's face she wished. She grabbed the magazine and her fingers ripped savagely through the wrapping. The magazine was called, _Curious_, and had a picture of Xenia, in a long extremely tight turquoise robe, smiling serenely on the cover petting her "dog" Snuffles. 

"She put him on the cover!" yelped Harry as Lilah showed the group the magazine later that day.

"It's Xenia," shrugged Lilah, "She can do what she wants. Besides she has a chance to show off that she has her husband back without the Ministry knowing. It's brilliant in my view."

"It's endangering to her and Snuffles." vexed Hermione.

Lilah rolled her eyes and fell on the sofa.

"Whatever." Mumbled Lilah flipping through the magazine.

Hermione was about to retort when Lilah flipped the magazine toward them.

"Look Harry you could be living here if Dumbledore would let you." smirked Lilah.

Harry looked at the photo and saw an enormous house on the beach of Kauai. It had 8 rooms, an indoor pool, an outdoor pool, a tennis court, two gazebos, and a walkway of marble going straight to the ocean. The outside of the mansion was painted in a soft periwinkle and had large glass windows on each of its three floors, making it resemble an elaborate greenhouse.

Ron's jaw dropped, "Wow."

Even Hermione was speechless. Lilah turned the magazine towards her again and began to read out loud.

"The Goddess of Song has built yet another dream castle for herself. Another elaborate masterpiece to add to her collection which includes a summer home in the French Riviera, a winter mansion in Switzerland, a chateau in Cognac, and the impossible to find castle in the Russias. This time her newest creation is in the United States_._

I wanted a homier feel with this house, she says thoughtfully, petting her new dog, Snuffles. 

On top of designing a dream house she has become an avid dog lover, bringing her pet with her everywhere she goes. Her newest mantra is, _If the sign says: No Dogs Allowed, I make sure a new line is added saying, Unless it's a Seeing Eye dog or Xenia's._

Pictures of her legendary castle somewhere in the southern part of Russia are still being sought after. But since the castle is unplotable and has an unfathomable amount of muggle and wizard repelling spells, second only to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the paparazzi are being subdued with photos of her new home in Kauai."

"You really are the luckiest boy in the world." Moaned Ron.

"Think that Ron, if you want." Sighed Harry reaching for the magazine which Lilah gladly gave him.

Lilah looked up at Harry as he read and felt a small burning in her stomach. It could only be described as jealousy. She plastered a smile on her face as Harry read on about how much Xenia made per concert and how many MBs she had sold world-wide. Why did he have to be so special and be Xenia's godson? Lilah knew very well that she was closer to Xenia. She wanted to keep it that way.

"So, what did Xenia write in the letter?" asked Harry giving Ron the magazine to whine over.

"Oh, er," Lilah mumbled, "Nothing important."

She felt her stomach go sour from guilt as she said the words. But, quickly subdued the feeling.

***

Nigel walked away from his friends after Arithmancy towards Divinations. Lilah would be out soon. He stood by the ladder waiting, his foot tapping nervously. The trap door cracked open and the Slytherins and Gryffindors began to come down the ladder. Nigel greeted Harry, Hermione and Ron as they headed off for their next class. Draco came out followed by Pansy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he sneered.

"Nothing that concerns you." Nigel mumbled.

"Waiting for Snape?" giggled Pansy.

Nigel bit his lip and glared at his trainers.

"No he's waiting for you to move your fat arse out of my way." Snapped Lilah as she descended the ladder.

Pansy scowled at them both.

"You're such a bitch." She growled back at Lilah.

"Why thank you." Lilah sighed, "Tell me Pansy, are you more upset over the fact that you fancy a boy that looks like a girl or that Malfoy looks prettier than you?"

Nigel bit hard on his lip trying not to laugh. Pansy was seething in anger.

"Just wait Snape." She hissed, "You'll get yours."

"What are you going to do?" chortled Lilah; "Sick a ferret on me?"

Draco had had enough insults towards him and escorted Pansy way. Nigel began to laugh.

"Lil, you're so mean." He giggled.

"So." Lilah huffed, settling her hands on her hips, "They deserved it."

"True." He sighed.

They walked together to lunch. Nigel wanted to tell her about the girl in his room. But most definately not what he had been thinking about prior to it.

"Er, some girl appeared in my room." He blurted out suddenly.

"Pardon?"

Nigel took a deep breath a told her what he had seen.

"You think we should tell someone?" asked Lilah as a spasm of fear shot through her, "I don't want _you _flying out of windows."

"No. I am not scared really. Just, curious. If she shows up again, I'll tell Dumbledore."

Lilah held her stomach. It wasn't happening again, she assured herself. She reached up and touched the talisman around her neck. The icy cold touch gave her some feeling of safety.

"Suit yourself." She sighed, "Seems like we attract very interesting ghosts."

"I don't think it was a ghost." Mumbled Nigel.

"How do you know?"

"Er," Nigel hesitated, "She touched me."

"How?" asked Lilah cynically.

"Er, she kissed me." He mumbled, then added quickly, "And remember you told me the bloody baron felt icy cold when he touched your shoulder. She felt real."

"No wonder you don't want to tell Dumbledore." Mused Lilah.

"It wasn't anything bad!" Nigel stammered," Just a pop kiss! I mean it wasn't really anything."

"Calm down. I'm not accusing you. Honestly. Like I'd care how far you went with a girl." Lilah sighed.

"Oh right." Nigel said softly, "Of course not."

***

Harry sat in his dorm. His fist clenched in rage. His body shaking with anger. The night was dwindling away and a rosy sky was appearing above the school. But the windows were shut. Harry refused to believe the day was to go on. He raised his eyes up to a person standing in the shadows by the window.

"This can't be happening." Whimpered Harry, "We killed Voldemort! How dare they strike back!"

The person stepped out of the shadows and came to Harry's side. It was boy. Tall and handsome and around seventeen. His shoulders were broad and he had silky brown hair flowing to his shoulders.

"They kill what is most important to us." Hissed the boy, "They're Clearbleeders. It is expected they would stoop so low."

"But, she was protecting Ron! She didn't have to die!" shrieked Harry.

"No she didn't." growled the boy. "None of them _had_ to die."

"What are we going to do? Ron has gone mad. I think he could kill himself." Shuddered Harry; "It's just us."

"Right." The boy agreed, "They think we are beaten into submission but we'll prove them wrong. Like hell they'll bring a new Voldemort with Malfoy! You know what we have to do."

"What?" asked Harry his emerald eyes wandering around for a glimpse of safety in his life.

The boy leaned forward, his body towering over Harry's small frame.

"We have to kill what is most important to him." Hissed the boy, "We have to kill Lilah."

Saffron jolted forward and her blue eyes snapped open. She looked around her living room then down. In her hands she found two knitting needles and small beginnings of a scarf. Her stomach twisted in a manner of the days when she was pregnant and had morning sickness. She placed her hand on the lower parts of her stomach feeling a sudden pain shoot up through it. Contractions. Her hands shook and she stood up and put her knitting away. It was happening again. Phantom pains of childbearing. She hurried into her husband's den and found some parchment and a quill. She sat wondering what to write at first. Was it just her imagination? Or was he in danger?

Her quill touched the paper and she began to write,

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

***

The first week back at school went by quickly. Everyone was getting back into his or her old routines. Lilah walked into her first DADA class with Professor Moody. He glared equally at each Slytherin as they entered the room.

"Hurry up! I haven't got all day." He snapped.

Lilah went to a seat in the back next to Blaise Zabini, who Lilah could not deny had gotten some how more attractive over the summer. Maybe it was because he had grown a foot or two taller. He didn't look at her; his nose was stuck in a book. Moody pulled out a roster and began to call out names.

"Millicent Bulstrode!"

Millicent who had grown larger and uglier over the summer raised her hand. Moody looked up observed her for a second and then back at the roster. He called out names with equal disdain until he came to the M's and snickered loudly.

"Ferret Malfoy. I mean Draco."

Draco hesitantly raised his hand with a scowl unlike Lilah had ever seen on him. The Slytherins began to laugh. Lilah had heard about Draco changing into a ferret by Moody from Ron, and regretted no one had had a camera.

"Quiet!" shouted Moody and the Slytherins immediately shut up.

"Jezebel Nott!"

Little Jezebel raised her hand and Moody continued.

"Pansy Parkinson!"

Pansy raised her hand and pug face high. Moody sneered at her.

"Variana Snape."

Lilah raised her hands with pursed lips.

"I prefer to be called Lilah." 

Moody eyes, well good eye, settled on her with utter loathing

"I prefer to not care, _Variana_." sneered Moody.

Lilah didn't know how to respond. She heard Draco snicker in front of her.

"Shut up ferret!" she yelled.

"Come over here and make me Snape!" he shouted back.

Moody looked at Draco then Lilah and shook his head disgusted.

"Quiet both of you!" he hissed, "Don't insult your families anymore by opening your mouths."

Lilah lowered her head and pouted in the back as Moody finished the roster.

Lilah left class in a very negative mood. She had learned two things, what the unforgivable curses were and that Professor Moody hated her. She couldn't figure out why. She walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. She went to the end of the table and sat next to Blaise, who as usual was reading.

"I must know what is so fascinating in those books." Lilah sighed.

Blaise looked up at her indignantly.

"Have you ever read one?" he sneered.

"A book? Of course." She snapped.

"Then why are you the worst student in Slytherin?" he asked returning his eyes to his book.

Lilah felt a spark inside go off. She had had it. Why did everyone hate her? She stood up and huffed. Blaise ignored her and kept reading. 

"I am not the worst." She hissed.

Blaise kept reading.

"Look at me! I'm talking to you!" she shouted.

"No," he sighed looking up from his book, "You're yelling at me."

Lilah bit her lip.

"S-sorry." She grumbled.

Blaise huffed and put his book down.

"What do you want Snape?"

She felt her mouth go dry. She wished she could say what she wanted. A pathetic, stupid, wish, she knew that would only sound sentimental and weak. She just truly wanted a friend. She didn't have anyone. Harry and his friends tolerated her. They weren't her friends and she knew it.

"Nothing." She mumbled, "Go back to your book."

She turned from Blaise and walked away from her table. Past a snickering Pansy and Draco. Past the older Slytherins who checked her out with their greasy stares. She came to the door and in walked Nigel and his friends.

"Hi Lily." he said happily.

She wasn't in the mood to pretend to be pleasant.

"Hi." She mumbled and stormed out of the hall.

As soon as she left the hall she leaned against the wall feeling tears fill her eyes. She felt so stupid. Why did it matter so much for people to like her? She didn't need them. She didn't need anyone.

"Lily you okay?" asked a concerned voice.

She looked to her side and Nigel was standing next to her, without his friends.

"Do I look okay?" she snapped.

"No." He berated himself. "Sorry."

"I hate everyone." She spat.

"Why?" he asked raising his hand to put on her shoulder then quickly lowering it.

"Because everyone hates me. I thought it was only fair." She laughed bitterly as the tears began to fall.

"I like you." He said softly.

Lilah looked into those big brown eyes of his. She knew he did. But, it wasn't comforting to hear.

"Great," she sighed, "One person likes me."

"Well, why do you need everyone to like you?"

"Oh I don't know," she said with a slather of sarcasm, "Maybe because I hate to walk down the hall with people glaring at me. Or having people talk about me behind my back or insult me or my family when they don't even know me."

"It can't be that bad." He sighed.

"What would you know!" She snapped, "Everyone loves you! You're so damn perfect and wonderful! All the girls want to marry you!"

Nigel looked down.

"I know." He whispered.

Lilah glared at him.

"I know . . ." he said trying to say the words, "I was hated for eight years." 

"You?" she scoffed, "Please."

"In the orphanage I was raised in," began Nigel, "all the children hated me because I did weird things. They were all afraid of me because I was magical."

Lilah didn't know what to say and looked at her feet.

"I didn't have any friends," he continued, "I used to get beat up a lot too."

"By who?"

"The other kids. Mostly these two older boys, Colin and John. They really detested me."

"Oh." Lilah mumbled biting the inside of her lip.

"So, I know what it feels like." He concluded, his face showing the pain of the years before, he had tried to forget.

"You . . . want to er . . ." Nigel stammered, "You want to sit at my table?"

"The Hufflepuffs don't like me." She grumbled.

"How do you know?"

"Well that Yankee friend of yours certainly doesn't like me. She always glares at me."

"But she does that to all girls who aren't in our clique." Sighed Nigel. "It's just Sally-Anne being herself. Don't let her intimidate you. She's really quite sweet."

"I bet." Lilah growled.

"Well, you don't have to. I just thought . . ."

"It's okay." Lilah said softly, "Thanks anyway. I'll just go have lunch in my room."

"All right." He said his feet pacing back and forth.

"So, has your disappearing girlfriend come back?" Lilah sneered.

"Huh? . . . Oh, no." Nigel mumbled, a small smile on his face.

"Well, maybe she doesn't think you're a good kisser." Lilah smirked.

Nigel's smile fell.

"Sorry." She sighed, "I was joking."

"I . . . I know." He stuttered.

"Well, bye." She sighed.

Lilah turned to walk off and Nigel reached out for her. His impulsive action shocked him more then Lilah and she could tell from his blushing face. He held her hand for a second then dropped it.

"I . . . I . . .er . . ."

"What?" Lilah said quietly turning towards him.

"Er . . . I wanted to give you a hug." He said quickly.

Lilah couldn't help but smile at his innocent almost infantile behavior.

"Okay." She said and put her arms around him.

Nigel squeezed her tightly, her body against his for the first time. He felt dizzy as his face settled in her hair. He couldn't' get over how good it smelled. Lilah stepped back. They didn't say anything. The hall was empty; no one was near by. And Nigel found yet another moment that it would have been great to kiss her. But, he didn't do it.

***

After another awe-inspiring class with Trelawney, Nigel was informed that he was destined to be in judicial practices ("Oh, shocker there." Grumbled Nigel) because he was born under Venus. Due to a conjunction of Mars and Pluto, Justin was going to marry someone whose name began with an S ("Susan! Oh my god! It's your destiny", squealed Sally-Anne). And, Hannah was going to be saved from great peril from a Leo because Jupiter was in the seventh house. 

The Hufflepuffs left class happy to be done with lectures for the day and especially done with Divinations. They headed to their common room with Sally-Anne still gushing over the fact that Susan and Justin we destined for one another. 

"Humbugs." Said Nigel and the statue of Merlin moved to the side.

They entered the common room and found a group of older students seated in a huddle by the sofa. They were in deep discussion and Nigel noticed that Cedric was in the center. Sally-Anne was immediately intrigued and wouldn't go upstairs. Susan rolled her eyes and left to her room.

"Are you really going to enter?" asked Kalinda.

Cedric shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure why not? Mortichai wants to, as does Nila."

Cedric gestured his head towards a seventh year Indian girl with long black hair and a muscular build. She smiled at Cedric.

"Are we allowed to have as many as we like from any given house?" asked Nila.

Cedric shrugged his shoulders.

"But, I don't want any rivalry going on between us." Sighed Cedric.

"No, need." Said Mortichai, "You're gonna get picked anyway."

"Will you stop it." begged Cedric; "We all have a good chance."

Mortichai shook his head with a smile and noticed Sally-Anne in the back hoping up and down behind the group trying to see. Hannah was next to her trying to bring her into their room.

"How about an outside opinion from the bouncing bunny back there?" He chuckled.

Sally-Anne went red in the face as all the older Hufflepuffs turned and looked at her. She laughed nervously.

"Uh, yeah. What he said!" She exclaimed pointing to Cedric.

The group laughed and Sally-Anne and Hannah were welcomed to join the conversation. Cedric smiled and made a place for the girls next to him. Hannah felt a lurch in her stomach as he asked her specifically to sit on the sofa next to him. Sally-Anne sat at his feet. Hannah watched him attentively with her bright blue eyes and he smiled at her causing her to blush. She looked away from his blue gray eyes and saw someone run quickly up the stairs to the boy's dorm like they had been caught spying on her. Hannah squinted her eyes trying to make out who it was in the dark stairway.

"Right Hannah?"

Hannah turned back.

"W-What?" she stammered.

"You'll protect me if I get picked." Said Cedric.

Hannah felt herself blush furiously.

"Of course." She giggled bowing her head.

"I've got my own personal guardian angel." He stated with pride putting his arm around her. 

Hannah didn't quite know how to respond as he swayed back and forth holding her. She resolved that when in doubt just smile and look cute.

Soon after everyone bundled up to go outside and welcome their school rivals, Beauxbaton and Durmstrang.

*** The next day, Halloween, Lilah awoke anxious for the announcement of the Triwizard Champions. But, also because it was her fifteenth birthday. She looked at herself happily in the mirror, did herself up extra sultry that morning, and skipped up the stairs from the dungeons for breakfast. Upon entering the Great Hall, she stood for a second in the doorway admiring it. It was decorated for the arrival of the other schools, with banners for each house on the walls and a large banner behind the professors' table with the Hogwarts coat of arms on it.

Lilah sat at the end of the Slytherin table next to Blaise. She began to eat breakfast glancing over at Blaise admiring his curly black hair and olive skin. He had a book in front of him while he quietly ate his crumpets. She was in too good a mood to be mad at him anymore. And, he wasn't insulting her at the moment but looking rather attractive reading his book. She didn't need much that morning to be pleased.

She played with the talisman around her neck as she observed Harry and his friends chatting and smiled to herself admiring his green eyes. She wished something important were happening to her again. Not that she would give anything to be haunted by Salazar Slytherin that is, but life seemed so dull now. She felt no inclination to join the Gryffindor's every five minutes. Or at least lacked a good reason to. The same was with Nigel. She knew very well that the Hufflepuffs hated her, except for him. But, since Godric told her the last time she dreamt about him, that her making friends with Nigel was just a misinterpretation on her part, she felt less inclined to talk to him. She would when she felt like being admired by an attractive boy. But, only then.

The owls flew in delivering the post. Boo and three other owls dropped birthday cards on her lap. She received ones from each of her muggle girlfriends, thanks to Athena, one from Grandmama and Imogen with a certificate to any MB store in the UK for 100 galleons. She giggled happily at all the _Vampire Boys_ MB's she would get. She felt like someone was staring at her and looked up. Icy gray eyes met hers. Draco grimaced in her direction and Lilah noticed he had a stack of cards and parcels in front of him as well. She felt like inquiring why, but looked away and read her last two cards from Xenia and Remus.

Nigel walked over amid evil glares from the Slytherins and handed her a wrapped parcel with a card on it.

"Happy Birthday." He said.

Lilah jumped out her seat and hugged him. She took the present and opened it to find stacks of MB's by the _Vampire Boys_.

"Thanks Nigel." She gushed.

"You're welcome." He said scratching the back of his head.

Lilah gathered the cards and gifts in her arms and headed out of the hall to drop them off in her room before class. Nigel followed happily.

"Happy Birthday." Said Pansy cheerfully behind her.

Lilah turned around and was about to say, "thank you" when she saw Pansy was talking to Draco. Lilah couldn't believe it. The one day that was her's and her's alone, he had to be a part of too. How dare he have the same birthday as her!

***

The rest of the day seemed to so by in a flash. Everyone was anxious to know who would be the champions. Nigel hoped it would be Cedric for Hogwarts. He looked at the Goblet all day hoping to see Cedric put his name in the goblet. After lunch, as everyone was leaving; Mortichai, Cedric, and Nila put their names in the goblet together. Nigel was so excited he ran over to Justin, the closest to him and told him.

"Really?" said Justin, "I wish I could've entered. Sounds so cool."

"Who do you want to get picked?" asked Nigel.

"Oh, I don't care. Just as long as it's from Hufflepuff. I keep hearing everyone whining about a Hufflepuff champion and such." He huffed, "If Mortichai or Cedric got picked that would shut them up."

"Rightly, so." Chuckled Nigel.

"Oh please." Sneered a familiar voice, "A Hufflepuff champion would probably be so scared they'd lose on purpose."

Nigel and Justin turned and scowled at Draco, who had Crabbe and Goyle behind him grinning.

"Sod off!" Snapped Justin.

"Well, it's true." Draco drawled, "It's obvious isn't it? Hufflepuffs are always the stupidest. I wouldn't want them as my champion. Especially that mudblood Asian."

"Watch your mouth!" shouted a voice behind them.

Nigel turned and saw Cedric, Mortichai and Nila glaring at Draco.

"Better move your ass!" Snapped Cedric, "I don't take well to ferrets who insult my friends!"

Draco bit his lip and stomped off, followed by his cronies.

"Little bastard." Nila spat.

"Don't let him get to you Nila." Said Mortichai, "He's like half your size. You could take him."

Nila and Cedric laughed. Cedric looked over at the two fourth year boys and nodded coolly to them. They did the same trying to emulate his manor. Then, Cedric and his friends headed off to class.

"He's so cool." sighed Nigel; his eyes wide watching Cedric disappear down the hall.

Justin nodded his head in agreement, but with a contemplative look on his face as he observed Nigel.

"Er, we'd better go." He said and headed to the south tower for Astronomy.

After a moment, he noticed he was walking alone.

"Er, mate?"

"Hmm?" asked Nigel still staring off.

"You coming?" he asked warily.

"Oh, right!"

Nigel turned and scampered to Justin's side.

*** 

Before the announcement of the champions, Nigel sat in the common room doing History of Magic homework with Lilah. Sally-Anne was sitting on top of the sofa behind Justin braiding his ear length curly hair into tiny plaits. The idea was too make him look as much as possible like his intended, Susan. It was obvious by the look on his face that it wasn't _his_ idea. Ernie, Susan, and Hannah, were with the other students at Hogsmeade. They had stayed behind because Justin had a cold, Nigel had to "help" Lilah with homework and Sally-Anne had to braid Justin's hair. All very important reasons.

The hours went by slowly and Lilah's patience quickly dwindled. Nigel had to keep her from throwing the homework out the window. When they were done Nigel helped Justin take out the plaits in his hair.

"NO!" Sally-Anne shrieked at the boys as the statue moved to the side and Hufflepuffs returned.

Susan came over carrying bags of sweets for each of them and an extra box of tissues for Justin.

"See what a good wife she'll be." Chirped Sally-Anne receiving a bop on the head with the tissue box from Justin.

Hannah walked in next to Cedric smiling like she always was. Cedric had had his hair cut in Hogsmeade because he thought he was starting to look like a girl. Or rather his father wrote to him and said, "You are starting to look like a girl." His brown hair was to his ears now and wispy in the front. Nigel paid no real attention to the group as they came in, for he was busy keeping Sally-Anne from beating Justin on the head with the chessboard. 

Hannah was glowing almost, as Cedric said something in her ear and she giggled. Kalinda pulled him away from Hannah and chastised him for seducing the fourth years, again. Sally-Anne leapt up to pin Justin when she saw Cedric's new haircut.

"How could you!" she cried running to Cedric (Justin sighed with relief), "Your hair's all short!"

Cedric shrugged his shoulders as Kalinda shook her head.

"Hannah said she liked it." he commented.

"She's easy to please." Pouted Sally-Anne.

"It's just hair." Sighed Lilah, joining her. 

She had to be part of the conversation if it involved the most attractive boy in the room. 

"Exactly." He sighed.

Lilah put on a flirtatious grin while Sally-Anne suddenly became sulky.

"I gotta get something." He said suddenly, "Be right back." 

Cedric ran to his room and Kalinda went to Mortichai.

"Did you see how Cedric mutilated his hair?" whined Sally-Anne going back to Nigel. 

"No." he sighed.

Sally-Anne in a histrionic state threw herself on Justin who was trying to blow his nose, as he sat on the sofa. Lilah scowled at how immature Sally-Anne was. Honestly, did she think this was attractive behavior?

"Leave the poor bloke alone." Huffed Nigel trying to pull Sally-Anne off.

He felt someone jump on him from behind.

"I said stop it!" the girl squealed.

Nigel spun around and Kalinda quickly let go of Nigel.

"Oops." She giggled her face turning red, "I thought you were Cedric."

Nigel stared at her one eyebrow raised.

"How is that?" he asked.

Cedric came running back in carrying a letter.

"Here it is. You have to read this." He said to Kalinda.

She burst into a giggle fit.

"I just thought Nigel was you."

"Me? Er…Kalinda I'm a good foot taller, love." Sighed Cedric.

"I know it's just the hair I guess. But from behind… well he's like a mini you."

"Ah. My clone." He mused, "So this is where you ran off to. I might have known."

"So what is it you wanted me to read?" asked Kalinda calming down.

"Oh this letter." Said Cedric handing it to her, "But not in here."

"Okay." She said and followed Cedric to his room.

"Bye Mini-C!" she giggled not looking back.

__

Author's Notes: Confused? Don't worry…you should be. Teehee


	3. La Luna Chapter 3

__

Author's Notes: Isn't it funny that Nigel can't even have fantasies about girls, right? I mean they aren't even naughty! Stupid boy…….must have cute fantasies. Is weird. : ) Oh…I just realized I made a big booboo……The schools arrive on the 30th of October and the champions are announced on the 31st! I thought it was a bigger gap. I have rewritten chapter 2 for this. Eek! Oh and this is 1994 before Dolly the cloned sheep was born. Also, not everyone is in love with Lilah, even if they act like it. Just keep that in mind. "Fearsome Five" was created by Lisse. "Simulacrum" given to me by Chris from one of his RPG games he plays. 

I realized recently that I have been snubbing the people who have helped make these stories possible. I didn't mean to, I am just forgetful. ~gets down on knees for forgiveness~ So I will dedicate this to all the people who help me. Lodessa, who spends hours with me making up the darn story and who I can always bounce ideas off of. Star (Habba habba!) and Aleathiel, my BETA's. Bree, Sakura, and Lisse, for being my buddies as well as giving me great feedback. And to everyone who reviews and reads. Thank you very very much.

****

La Luna: Chapter 3

The moment that everyone in Hogwarts had been waiting for arrived. The Triwizard champions were to be announced. Cedric walked into the Great Hall with his friends: Nila, Mortichai, and Kalinda. He tried his best to look calm, but his wavering smile betrayed his nervousness. He sat next to Mortichai breathing deeply, trying to ignore his disquiet. When the food appeared on the plates he felt more at ease and ate happily, chatting with his friends. While drinking his pumpkin juice, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. He met two eyes of sparkling onyx.

"Hi Cho," he said with a smile.

"Hi, I just wanted to wish you good luck," she answered in a demeanor not common on a girl talking to Cedric. 

She stood tall, for the petite thing she was. Her head was held high and her attractive face glowed with self-confidence.

"Thanks . . .er . . .aren't you rooting for Roger to get picked?" he asked looking over at a very attractive seventh year Ravenclaw boy, talking animatedly with Fleur Delacour.

"Well, you know of course I will be Ravenclaw biased," she smirked.

"Naturally," he agreed playfully.

"I just didn't want you to think us Ravenclaws were heartless."

"Well thank you ever so kindly," he said with a broad smile.

"Cho!" called a voice.

Cho looked over at her table. And saw Roger beckoning her back over.

"Well, I need to go," she said with a shrug then winked, "Good luck Ced."

Cedric said goodbye and she promenaded back to her table. Cedric's eyes following her every movement. 

"Don't even try it," Mortichai warned him.

"What?" asked Cedric innocently as he turned back to his table.

"Roger's fancied her for months."

"Yes, well right now," smirked Cedric, "Roger seems to be trying to fancy the pants off of Fleur."

"Lucky bastard," sighed Mortichai.

Cedric chuckled to himself as he made sure his golden plate was spotless. After all of the students were full and content, Dumbledore rose from his seat and announced The Goblet of Fire was to begin choosing the champions. A few moments of tension filled The Great Hall as a flame erupted from the goblet and a paper flew out. Dumbledore grabbed it in mid air and read,

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!"

Cedric clapped heartily as one of his most idolized Quidditch players hobbled out the hall.

"Fancy going against him," sighed Nila, "I wouldn't know whether to hex him or ask for his autograph."

"Likewise," smirked Mortichai.

The flame erupted again and another piece of paper flew out and Dumbledore grabbed it.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," called Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"Now her," began Mortichai, "I wouldn't mind asking for a . . ."

But he was cut off by Nila's hand.

"Just shut up. Is that all you ever think about?" she snapped.

Mortichai thought for a second, pushing her hand away, then responded happily, "Yes!"

"The Hogwarts Champion," Dumbledore called, as the students of Hogwarts held their breaths, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"I knew it!" shouted Mortichai slamming his hands on the table excitedly.

The whole Hufflepuff table erupted in a chaotic applause. Mortichai clapped a stunned Cedric on the back. Kalinda was screaming insanely with delight as Nila had tears of disappointment in her eyes. She clapped however, at the knowledge that at least her friend got the chance, not some cheeky Slytherin.

"Come on mate." Mortichai urged.

Cedric stood up smiling broadly and walked with a new spring in his step towards the door. As he passed Nigel he observed the younger classman for a moment howling happily with his friends for his success. Cedric's smile widened across his handsome face and he continued on his way. He entered the room and Krum and Fleur were standing quietly by a flickering fire. Fleur looked up coyly at Cedric and smiled. He smiled quickly back and walked to the wall. He took deep breaths again. He was again feeling the nervous knots in his stomach as he pushed his fingers through his brown hair.

"Are joo okay?" asked Fleur slinking her way towards him.

"Oh, yes of course," mumbled Cedric with a fake smile, putting his hands behind his back. "Just nervous I guess."

"I feel zee same way_. C'est impossible!_ Joo know," she purred.

Cedric nodded his response when Harry walked in looking utterly lost.

"What is it?" asked Fleur, "Do zey want us back in zee hall?"

Harry just stood there looking up at them, eyes wide and said nothing.

***

Later that night, Cedric entered the Hufflepuff Common Room and was greeted by a tumultuous applause. Kalinda threw her arms around him and squeezed tightly.

"I can't believe it! Bloody wicked!" she shrieked and kissed his cheek.

Cedric tried to make his way to a seat in the room as more and more girls threw themselves on him. Kalinda hurried him off to the sofa much to his delight. There, Cedric found Mortichai was seated next to a melancholy looking Nila.

"Nila, you all right?" Cedric asked as he sat down.

"No. But, I'll get over it," she mumbled then got up, "Congrats, love."

She leaned over kissed his cheek and went to her room. Cedric got up to follow, but Mortichai grabbed his arm.

"Don't. She left so that she wouldn't be sulking and ruin your party," he whispered.

"Is she really going to be fine?" asked Cedric.

"Of course." sighed Mortichai; "She's a Patil. They're tough. Don't worry. Enjoy the party!" he exclaimed then leaned closer to Cedric, "Enjoy the girls."

"I worry about you mate," sighed Cedric.

Sally-Anne scurried past the ogling girls and gripped onto Cedric's neck. Hannah and the rest of the fourth year Hufflepuffs stood near by.

"Go Big C!" she screamed.

"Big C?" he asked puzzled.

"Yeah! Nigel's Mini C and you're Big C!" she giggled.

"Brilliant Sally," he sighed.

"Cedric, don't you think it's a bit cheeky for Harry to have put his name in the goblet?" asked Justin.

Cedric shrugged, "He said he didn't do it."

"Bollocks!" exclaimed Ernie, "How is it possible for so many amazing things to happen to one person? He has to cause some of it."

Cedric shrugged his shoulders again and looked over at Hannah who was standing by Nigel. She smiled bashfully and pushed her curly hair back. Nigel observed them for a second and walked over to Cedric.

"You believe Harry right?" asked Nigel.

"I don't know. Ernie's got a point," yawned Cedric as he stretched his arms.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want the attention, I assure you," Nigel insisted.

"Here we go again," grumbled Susan walking to the sofa.

"What?" asked Nigel.

"You trying to defend people you barely know," she smirked sitting down.

"Well, if memory serves she was innocent; thank you very much."

"Sure she was," teased Cedric.

Nigel snapped his head towards Cedric.

"Who are we talking about again?" chuckled Cedric.

"Lilah Snape," sneered Sally-Anne.

"Oh right. Snape's niece," Cedric said to himself.

"The fit one who was all flying out of windows?" asked Mortichai.

"Yes," mumbled Nigel.

"Right," he mused.

Mortichai leaned back in his seat thinking about something that brought a content smile to his face. Nigel pursed his lips and hoped it wasn't anything to do with Lilah.

***

The Slytherins had a cloud over them since Conrad Warrington, their choice for champion, had lost out to Cedric Diggory. Lilah didn't much care. Cedric was attractive and Conrad wasn't. In her mind The Goblet had made an excellent choice. She smiled at this thought as she ate her breakfast. As usual she was at the end of the table next to Blaise who was engrossed in an over-sized book. Draco sat a few seats away jabbering on about "Bloody Potter". Lilah rolled her eyes and looked to her side at Blaise. His curly brown hair was combed back making perfect waves.

"Why are you always reading?" she asked, ignoring the fact that the last time she asked him a similar question they had a fight.

"The same reason you are always with that Hufflepuff," he mumbled not looking up from his book.

"And what would that be?" she smirked.

"To avoid conversing with Slytherins," he answered matter-of-factly.

"All right, I get the point," she huffed and turned back to her breakfast.

She heard a snicker next to her. She looked over and met Blaise's eyes. They were narrow and brown with a ring of green inside them.

"Are you laughing at me?" she snapped.

"You make it far to easy," he replied with a smile.

"Lord. If you hate me, fine! I'm used to it!" she snapped.

"I don't hate you," he said in a calm tone, "You amuse me actually."

"Oh, well bloody great," Lilah sneered.

"You know remarks like that are really unflattering," he sighed. "You're such a pretty girl and you just ruin it being angsty all the time."

"I'm not angsty," she pouted.

"Yes you are!" he chuckled, "Always running around crying because no one likes you. Honestly. No wonder no one does 'cause you keep acting mental."

Lilah felt upset, mostly because he was speaking so calmly towards her. The words he was saying weren't to be taken lightly and yet he seemed to act as if he was talking about the weather. She didn't know if he was being obnoxious or concerned. It was like nothing bothered him.

"Like now," he sighed closing his book and turning towards her, "You have this crinkle above your nose, looking at me like I'm mad."

He reached forward towards her with his hand and Lilah almost smacked it away as it touched her forehead. However, he lacked the malice of Draco that she was used to. So, she froze in her seat instead.

"Relax, Snape," he sighed.

Lilah did as she was instructed.

"You see," he said caressing her forehead with his thumb, "Now you look gorgeous. You have such potential to have every boy madly in love with you."

Lilah turned away from Blaise and his hand.

"Why would I care about that?" she snickered.

"You seem to like having two boys fighting over you already," said Blaise with a shrug.

Lilah's eyes were wide.

"I do not!" she snapped.

"Oh really," leered Blaise, "Then why do you always sit directly next to Draco wherever he goes and always cling to that Hufflepuff?"

"I do not," she tutted.

"Yes you do Snape," sighed Blaise picking up his book again, "And you know you like it when one of them gets all pouty like a five-year-old at the sight of you with the other."

"No I don't." she muttered munching on her toast, huddled over.

Blaise sighed and got up grabbing his belongings.

"Sit up Snape." He sighed, "You might want to try to show _off_ your figure." 

Then he walked off with Lilah gaping at him.

***

Cedric walked outside with the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team a week later. Due to the fact that there were no regulated Inner House games that year, Cedric worried that the team was losing its touch. So, once in a while they would go out onto the Quidditch field and practice. It would usually turn into a free for all game with penalties being performed left and right. But, it was all in fun, so Cedric didn't mind.

Today they had scheduled with the Ravenclaw team for a real game. As they approached the field they saw some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the stands. All the fourth year Hufflepuffs were there. Sally-Anne and Hannah were holding a sign saying, "Champion Diggory is my husband." Cedric shook his head and chuckled to himself. On the other side a few Gryffindors and Slytherins sat in the bleachers cheering on the other team. 

Their opponents, the Ravenclaws, were already up in the air. Cedric looked for Hooch who had agreed to referee, but she was running late. Cedric straddled his broom and rose into the air.

"Diggory!" shouted Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Captain, "Where's Hooch?"

Cedric shrugged his shoulders and he went higher then Roger and looped around in the sky. Suddenly a figure came charging towards him and just before crashing into him, shot up and looped around him.

"Ah, I see Cho is here," Cedric smirked.

Cho began to giggle and stopped her broom as she hung upside down.

"Ready for a royal thrashing?" she giggled her long black hair falling in her face.

"Don't be so sure of yourself," smirked Cedric.

Cho turned her broomstick around and came to his side.

"I have been wondering, how does it feel to be the champion and the captain? You must be very popular," she smirked.

"Is a bit unnerving. I got asked by three sixth year girls for me to autograph their school bags," he sighed.

"You know you like it," she teased.

Cedric was about to answer when Hooch blew her whistle to announce her arrival. Cho looked over, winked at Cedric, and dove back down to the field. Cedric followed.

The game was just as would be expected. Hufflepuff lost splendidly. But they were good-natured about it as they always were. The Ravenclaws walked down the line shaking hands with each player in habit from the formal games. Cho came up to Cedric and smiled.

"Better luck next time." 

"I'll surprise you one day," Cedric smirked, "I might even one day catch the Snitch."

Cho giggled and shook his hand. They were the last in line and stayed by each other talking. Roger joined them and slowly lured Cho away. The rest of the students who had watched had made their way onto the field as well. Sally-Anne hugged a sweaty Cedric with no care. Cedric went to hug Hannah who backed away.

"You're all sweaty," she pouted.

Cedric glared at her for a second then chased after her, threatening to give her a hug if she liked it or not. Hannah ran around her friends and settled behind Nigel.

"Save me!" she giggled.

Nigel stood tall in front of her with a smile.

"Go away sweaty man!" he shouted at Cedric.

"You can't hold me back!" 

Cedric reached for Hannah but Nigel jumped in the way. Cedric observed Nigel for a second then ran at him and raised the younger classman off his feet. He tried to carry Nigel off but Nigel jumped away and tackled Cedric from behind. Within seconds the boys were wrestling around on the field and Sally-Anne beat herself for not having her camera.

***

As Herbology came to an end Professor Sprout let the Gryffindor's go first, but held the fourth year Hufflepuffs behind for a few words.

"Thank you for staying, this shan't take long," assured the pleasantly plump witch, "Now, I have been instructed as have each head of house to discuss the upcoming Yule Ball with my house. It is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament. It is held on the eve of Christmas Day and will start at 8pm and go to midnight."

Hannah and Sally-Anne lit up and Nigel felt a lurch in his stomach.

"So is that why we had to get those dressy robes?" asked Sally-Anne.

Hannah met Nigel's eyes for a second and smiled softly at him. He smiled back and returned his attention to Professor Sprout.

"Yes," said Sprout happily, pleased to see the positive response. "The required attire is a dress robe. You all can go. It is open to fourth years and up. But, you can invite younger classmen if you wish."

"Er, do we _have_ to go?" an apprehensive Susan asked quietly.

"No, you don't," said Sprout a bit concerned, "But, it is a splendid way to get to know the foreign students."

Susan nodded and her ebony face looked out the window, ignoring everyone else's eyes.

"Now," continued Sprout, "I hope to see you all there with your partners. And, I know I need not worry about you doing anything foolish. Just remember that the school rules haven't changed even though your attire has. But, I'm sure we will all have a wonderful time."

The fourth year Hufflepuffs left class in a bundle of nervousness and excitement. Nigel new from the moment Sprout mentioned the Ball who he wanted to ask, Lilah. A smile spread across his face then quickly fell. Maybe asking her wasn't such a good idea. She knew he fancied her like nothing else and she didn't care for him like that. Maybe it would be rude of him to ask her. But, they could just go as friends. Nigel sighed to himself distressed. He knew very well that he didn't want to continue as just her friend.

"So, Nigel, when are you gonna pick me up?" giggled Sally-Anne.

"Huh?" 

"We _are_ going together, right?" asked Sally-Anne as their group walked on.

"Oh, er," Nigel stammered, he knew Sally-Anne and he did everything together, but not this time, "I don't want to just be with one person," he mumbled, "I want to hang with everyone."

Sally-Anne stared at him for a second, then laughed nervously. Hannah pursed her lips, but didn't say anything.

"Uh, yeah sure whatever." Sally-Anne sighed and walked ahead of him; Hannah joined her.

Sally-Anne's usually cheerful face changed dramatically once Nigel couldn't see her and if he could, he would have been frightened. She walked on quickly refusing to talk to Nigel the rest of the afternoon. Nigel wondered what was wrong, but dared not ask. He never knew what went on in her warped mind. But, he probably didn't want to. For at that moment she proved it was possible to add Lilah, and every four-letter word in the English language, into one sentence.

***

Lilah walked down the stairs from her room, on a Saturday, headed for the Hufflepuff house to pay Nigel a visit. She skipped happily across the Common Room and passed the Slytherins, without care. As she reached the wall she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned and saw those green ringed eyes, again. This time they looked her up and down disappointedly.

"Where are you going?" asked Blaise.

"Hufflepuffs. Is that okay with you?" she snapped.

"Sure. But, are you really going to wear that?"

Lilah felt her face go red as she looked down at the sweater and bootleg jeans she had on.

"Why not?" she spat.

"Well, I mean," said Blaise leaning closer, "Considering the Ball and all, I reckon you are going to try to get that Hufflepuff to take you. And I just thought you would wear something, well, more flattering."

Lilah felt her mouth drop open in confusion and shock.

"Are you a poof or something?" she asked.

Blaise blinked a few times then began to laugh.

"No. I love girls," he chuckled.

"Then why do you care?"

"Because," he said with no care, "I'm bored, and in light of our little talk the other day, I just thought you would like my advice."

"I don't need your advice," she huffed and turned away from him.

Blaise leaned up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Just let me try something. If you don't like it I'll leave you alone." 

Lilah felt her stomach lurch as his breath touched her ears.

"W-what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Come on. I'll show you," he replied with a smile.

Blaise grabbed her arm and lead her back to her room. Lilah just followed utterly confused, but liking the angered look on Draco's face as he saw Blaise take her away.

Blaise closed the door behind him as they entered her room.

"Okay, what do you have that is a dress and sexy?" he asked.

Lilah began to laugh.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"I told you," he sighed, "I am bored and you're like a project for me." 

"Great." she groaned then looked at her wardrobe, "I don't know what I have."

Lilah went through her clothes and pulled out a few dresses. Blaise looked at each one as she held them up against her.

"The blue one," he said pointing to a spaghetti strapped dress that fit her tightly and went to her knees.

"It's bloody freezing out there!" she shrieked. "I'm not wearing that!"

"The Hufflepuff can keep you warm. Now put it on," he ordered.

"No!"

"Look, if every boy down there doesn't turn their head as you walk by I'll let you change back into this lovely jumper and jeans combo."

"Fine!" she snapped and began to lift up her sweater.

Blaise didn't move.

"I need to change," she hissed.

"So? It's not like I've never seen a girl in her knickers before." he said matter-of-factly.

Lilah had this feeling he wasn't lying.

"Well I don't care!" she spat, "Leave the room!"

Blaise rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Hurry up," he huffed.

Lilah couldn't believe him. She almost told him so and was about to hit him repeatedly with the hardest object near by. Then, she realized he had picked up a magazine from one of the girl's beds and was reading it oblivious to the fact that a girl was just about to strip in the same room as him. Realizing he wasn't leaving and didn't really care about her soon to be almost naked body, she pulled her sweater off. Lilah continued to change as quickly as she could keeping her eye on him, but Blaise was oblivious. She slipped the dress on in record time and stood there in a huff, glaring at him.

"Okay. I have the bloody thing on." She growled.

Blaise looked up and smiled.

"Better." he said quite satisfied with himself as if he personally made Lilah's dress, "Why would you wear something that hides your body? Which is excellent I might add."

Lilah didn't know if he meant he had seen it while she was changing or by the way the dress fitted her or through his imagination. Nevertheless, she was enraged and oddly flattered at the same time.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

"Now come on," he beckoned her to the door.

"But, I'm freezing!" she shouted.

Blaise looked around, grabbed a light jacket from near by, and handed it to her.

"Don't put it on till we leave the common room," he said and grabbed her hand and lead her back downstairs.

They entered the room and Blaise headed out the Common Room as Lilah made her way across it. Sure enough each boy in the room looked at her and followed her with their eyes as she walked out. The wall closed behind her and she found Blaise leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking rather pleased with himself.

"So?" he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up!" she growled.

Blaise shook his head.

"You have a lot to learn," he said with a smile.

"And I suppose you wish to teach me," she sneered.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Well," she hissed throwing the jacket around her shoulders, "Now I am freezing and I wasn't going to get Nigel to ask to the Ball anyway. So thank you ever so kindly Zabini."

"But you have to admit you look good," he sizzled, touching the dress' fabric around her waist.

Lilah wanted to hit his hand. Wanted to smack it away. But she let him touch the dress in spite of herself.

"Have fun Lily," he smirked and walked back into the common room.

Lilah shrieked out. Every emotion she had came threw her yell. Flattery, lust, anger, embarrassment; it all jumbled together. She took in a deep breath clutched the jacket to herself and ran towards the Hufflepuff Common Room. But when she arrived she hesitantly took the jacket off and held it over her shoulder. If she was going to be in the stupid dress might as well put it to use.

***

Cedric sat next to Fleur talking as Harry walked in. Each champion in turn was to have their wand weighed and have their pictures taken. Cedric had already been photographed and Harry was next. Harry went with Rita Skeeter the reporter into a broomstick cupboard for a few minutes then came out again. Cedric smiled pityingly at Harry as Fleur purred in his ear. He didn't quite catch what she said.

"Pardon?" Cedric asked.

"It was nusing," she pouted.

Cedric had his wand weighed and sat by Fleur again waiting for his next instructions, when the door opened. A woman scurried in holding a large brief case. Her hair was up in a knot with spiky purple strands of hair coming down from it. She had on a purple muggle looking suit with extreme makeup on her face. Cedric looked down and noticed she also had on knee high paten leather purple boots. Harry's face immediately lit up. 

Everyone looked over at her for a moment then proceeded to observe Viktor's wand being weighed. She hurried by, waved to Harry and made her way to Rita. She mumbled something to the obviously embarrassed Rita who then sneered back at the purple woman and began to insult her. Or at least it looked like that to Cedric. But the woman was unfazed and proceeded to open up her brief case and pull out three notebooks and showed Rita certain pages. Rita huffed grabbed the notebooks and escorted the woman out.

Cedric got up and walked over to Harry, who obviously knew the purple woman.

"Who was that?" asked Cedric quietly.

"Corona Macfadden. I guess she is working with Rita," shrugged Harry.

"_The_ Corona Macfadden!" exclaimed Cedric. "Why is she working for that woman?"

"Don't know," mumbled Harry. "Most likely for some odd reason like, she likes Rita's glasses or something." 

"You know her?" asked Cedric rather impressed.

"Yeah, she's friends with my friend…er…ex-friend Ron's family," grumbled Harry.

"Oh," sighed Cedric, "Cool."

***

Nigel walked down the hall quickly. He had promised to meet with Lilah to help her with her Transfiguration homework in the Library. He hurried down the stairs turned and he saw Lilah standing there, her back to him. He stopped and noticed that something was odd about her. For one thing, she wasn't in uniform but in a bright blue robe and another, she seemed to be floating.

"Er, hullo?" he mumbled.

The girl turned and Nigel knew it wasn't Lilah. The girl or whatever she was, smiled at him. They stared at each other for a moment in the deserted hall as if frozen in time. Then, she hovered up the stairs towards him. Nigel gaped at her, eyes opened wide. She couldn't be a ghost. Ghosts were gray and see-through. She was in bright vivid color and he gathered around fifteen. She came up right to his face and a waft of the forest surrounded him. Her almond shaped blue eyes observed him with innocence and he felt as if he was getting lost in a mist. She had an odd glow about her, definitely not human. She smiled and Nigel immediately recognized that smile, it was Lilah's.

"Don't be afraid," she whispered. "I'm here to help you."

Her voice was thick and flowed through him like honey. Nigel couldn't help but feel at ease, euphoric, like when he had seen the Veela dancing at the Quidditch World Cup. She giggled and reached out towards him with a delicate olive hand, then snatched it back as footsteps approached. She instantly vanished. Nigel's mind snapped out of his daze and he tried to figure out what he was doing. He took deep breaths as a few Ravenclaw fifth years walked by.

"Hi, Minicee!" giggled one of them.

He looked over and saw a pretty Chinese girl wink at him.

"Er, it's Nigel!" he called after her.

But, she seemed to not be listening and carried on her conversation with her friends. He wondered how she knew about that name. Did the whole school know? Was he now forever branded Mini-C? He cursed Kalinda silently for making the name up and continued on his way to the library. He pushed back the appearance of the floating girl. In his mind it seemed to be nothing more then just a glimpse, a slight encounter with some sort of being. Wasn't anything to worry about he heard a voice in his head repeating to him. And the more it repeated the more he believed it.

He kept walking until he came to the library. He walked up and a red headed man was talking animatedly with a woman. Nigel didn't quite see the woman but heard her voice. The man was rather burly and blocked his conversation partner. Nigel ignored them, even though they were rudely blocking the doorway and squeezed around them.

"Oy! Minicee!" called a voice.

Nigel gritted his teeth and turned and saw the woman who the man had been speaking to was Corona. She beckoned him towards her.

"How are yeh?" Corona asked.

"Er, fine." Nigel answered scratching the back of his head; "Did you call me that name?"

Corona nodded happily.

"Aye, I asked these Hufflepuffs girls how yeh were and they told me about your new name."

"It's not my new name." Muttered Nigel.

Corona kept smiling and the man next to her looked very amused.

"Oh, where are my manners?" exclaimed Corona.

"You have manners?" gasped the red headed man.

Corona pushed him playfully and faced Nigel.

"This is Charlie Weasley. One of me oldest friends," She said pointing to the burly red head, "You remember him from the Quidditch World Cup."

"Vaguely." Mumbled Nigel shaking Charlie's hand.

"Well, I actually shouldn't be in the castle. Quite secret. But, Cory had to drag me about," mumbled Charlie who looked not at all upset that Corona made him do this.

"Mum's the word," whispered Corona to Nigel.

Nigel nodded.

"So, er, why are _you_ here?" Nigel asked Corona.

"Oh, am an assistant to Rita Skeeter." Corona said quickly, "She's a reporter yeh know. I wanted to go into Auror training, but thought being a reporter would be so much dirtier."

"Okay," mused Nigel.

Charlie laughed quietly to himself.

"Well, just been walking about interviewing you lot on Harry all day," Corona sighed. "Rather boring. I mean I know the bugger better then most of these gits lying saying they are his best friend."

"B-but wait," Nigel stammered, "Isn't Skeeter the lady who writes all that rubbish about Harry?"

"Aye." Corona nodded.

"And, you're his friend!"

"Aye."

"Then why are you helping her?" inquired Nigel.

"Well, I do give her the real information, but she changes it," Corona sighed with a shrug, "Not much I can do. Harry knows that."

"Are you sure?" implored Charlie.

Corona nodded her violet head and looked at her wand.

"Well we best be off," she said suddenly showing the watch to Charlie who nodded quickly, "Need to go harass the students some more."

"Er, right." Stammered Charlie.

Nigel said goodbye to them and began to walk away. Corona scurried next to Charlie then stopped, looked down at the simple robe she had on and right before Nigel's eyes it shrank! Suddenly she had on a purple revealing dress with ruffled sleeves and two slits on the sides for her legs. Her hair tied itself up in a knot and she rose in height as three-inch heels appeared on her boots. Nigel was about to ask how she did that when he remembered she was a Mutacorpi. Corona observed herself, as did a rather pleased looking Charlie. Then the two left quickly, arm in arm.

***

Nigel sat in his DADA class waiting for it to start. He feared and respected Professor Moody, who was in front scribbling away on the chalkboard. Everyone in was settled into their seats and sat quietly looking ahead at their imposing teacher. The room was silent for a few tense moments and everyone exchanged confused glances as Moody continued to scribble away on the board. The squeaky chalk made Nigel twitch once or twice. Then Moody faced them.

"Blood Binding!" he abruptly announced, pointing to the board as everyone jumped, "That is your lesson for today."

Nigel observed the board and it had many notes all around it and in the center the words that Moody just uttered.

"There are many kinds of ways to do this Dark Art. And the one more complicated then the other," hissed Moody hobbling forward, "This art is used to force people to be related to others or to lose their identity. At first it was created for a positive reason. And, oddly enough the idea came from the Muggles. The threat of this art is relatively new, having first been created back in the fifties. It stems from what Muggles call _cloning_."

Nigel looked up from his parchment he was taking notes on.

"Cloning?" he said out.

Moody looked down at Nigel, eyes narrowed. He gulped fearing the worst. He had just spoken without raising his hand in _Moody's_ class! Moody continued to stare down at him for a moment and did something Nigel had not expected him to do; he smiled.

"Yes," Moody said with a nod, "You are Muggle born. Share with us what it is."

"Er, w-well," Nigel stammered as the class looked at him, "It's a science of trying to make a double of a person. But, it's never been done by a Muggle that I know of."

Moody nodded and continued, "Well, they will figure it out eventually. Muggles are smarter then we give them credit for."

Nigel knew his face was turning some shade of red and looked back down at his notes. He didn't much like speaking publicly.

"But, yes it is from the Muggles attempts at cloning. Now, there is a legal way of creating a double of yourself, but it requires years of training and is done by becoming a Simulacrum. These are the only wizards or witches that use non-Blood Binding ways to create clones. It is an old art and they must be registered just like Animagi and Mutacorpi. But this ancient art is very _very_ difficult and takes years to achieve. Thus witches and wizards wanted a way to do it faster. And they yet again turned to the Muggles for inspiration. Now, Mr. Moon,"

Nigel looked up again, feeling very nervous.

"What does it mean to be a blood brother?" Moody asked.

"Er, well," Nigel began in a quivering voice wishing Moody wouldn't single him out again, "it is a thing that some young Muggles do. They usually cut their hands and bring them together so that the blood meets. They try to be related that way. I doesn't work though."

"Well, it can if you know how," added Moody, "If you know the right spells you can make anyone your blood relative. Now at first Blood Binding seemed a wonderful idea. To make your closest friend your true brother or sister. But there are side effects. For example, let us say that Mr. Fletchley here and Mr. Moon want to be brothers. So they do the cutting of the hands and say the right incantation, _familiaris_. Instantly they are related. But, who ever of these two has the more dominating genes will over power the other. Brown hair as Mr. Moon has is more common. Therefore it dominates Mr. Fletchley's blonde hair. Now, after a week or two Mr. Fletchley's hair may turn completely brown, his eyes might turn brown as well, like Moon's. He might get shorter and his face might contort to look more like Moon's as well. In the end he would look exactly like Moon's blood related brother."

Nigel met Justin's eyes and saw Justin was looking rather amused about being Nigel's brother.

"You see," continued Moody, now standing in the center of class, "It is a bit questionable. And has been abused. People have forced others to be related to them for their own benefit, usually inheritance. That is why it is considered a Dark Art, of sorts. Now, this simple form of Blood Binding is not illegal but very much looked down upon. The more advanced ones most definitely are, however, illegal. The most advanced would be along the lines of cloning. Through the proper spell and mixture of blood, you could make anyone and everyone your clone. For example Ms. Abbot has a favorite aunt that looks just like Ms. Perks and she dies. Now Ms. Abbot wants her aunt back so she does the spell on Ms. Bones. With this art genes can be overpowered by dark magic and Ms. Abbot can force Ms. Bones who is black to look just like Ms. Perks who most obviously is white."

Sally-Anne began to giggle at the thought of Susan with blonde hair.

"What is so funny Ms. Perks?" snapped Moody.

"N-nothing."

"How would you feel if one day you look like you and the next you are Moon's twin?" hissed Moody.

"Uh, not so happy?" mumbled Sally-Anne.

_Stop mentioning me_, Nigel thought with a sigh.

"I thought so," Moody sneered, "Now this spell can be done however you want. You can make your child be your clone or make your child have your clone. Whatever you wish. You see your own blood can be turned against you in many ways. It can be used in many forms to bring upon your downfall. Even help your enemy gain your power with it. But, those spells are not listed under the Blood Binding art."

"Now how do you defend yourself, you ask?" continued Moody, "Is very difficult because there isn't really a way. Defensive spells and hexes, etc. are your only ways to get away. But, you need to know what is out there. Constant Vigilance! Never underestimate even your closest of friends."

Nigel left class eyes like saucers

"Be careful Justin," warned Sally-Anne in a ghostly voice, "I am going to make you into Susan!"

"Shut up!" snapped Justin.

"But, don't you think you'd look sexy?" asked Sally-Anne putting her arm around an annoyed Susan.

Justin didn't answer and sped up his walking. Nigel walked slowly behind them. The Hufflepuffs turned the corner and made their way towards their Common Room. They didn't know that only they and the Ravenclaws were to be given this lesson. Moody seemed to think the other houses didn't need to learn it.

***

"Lily!" called a voice and Lilah turned away from Nigel who was talking to her and saw Blaise Zabini waving her to come over to him.

She pouted and excused herself from Nigel. Nigel watched them suspiciously as Lilah approached Blaise."What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing really," he smirked. "Just wanted to annoy the Hufflepuff."

Blaise leaned over and waved at a pouting Nigel. Lilah smacked his hand down.

"Why?" she exclaimed.

"What's his name again?" asked Blaise thoughtfully ignoring her question.

"Nigel," she replied through gritted teeth, "And what a stupid thing to do!"

"No it isn't," he answered not at all insulted, "He sees us together he gets ideas. He gets jealous. He wants you more. Is all-relative. I mean you've seen what it's done to Draco. Every time he sees you with Nigel, I swear he is ready to pounce."

Lilah tried to hold in a giggle.

"Malfoy's just a prat," she mumbled pushing her hair back, "And I don't care even if he does fancy me."

"You're a horrible liar," Blaise smirked taking her hand and observing it against his, as if comparing sizes.

Lilah tried to pull her hand back but her body wasn't cooperating with her thoughts. And as Draco and the rest for the Slytherins walked up behind them she found her body was being down right defiant as it inched closer to Blaise. He looked behind him, saw Draco and leaned over to whisper in Lilah's ear.

"I bet he thinks I am saying something sensually arousing to you and making you want me," he growled.

Lilah's breath quickened and she suddenly felt hot.

"In your dreams," she sneered pulling her face away from his.

"Now is that such a nice thing to say?" Blaise pouted meeting her eyes.

"What should I say?" she smirked, "Something like, but you are making me want you?"

"Yes. Much better."

Blaise dropped her hand and put his arm around her waist and led her away. Not without first looking back at Draco and Nigel with a cocky smile.

***

Sally-Anne sat in the common room next to Susan, Hannah, and Justin. All four were trying to do their homework. Sally-Anne and Hannah seemed to be the only ones being successful however. Both girls were the best students out of the Fearsome Five, as Mortichai had so graciously dubbed the fourth years. Sally-Anne scribbled down her final answer for her History of Magic homework. She looked up from her parchment, observed her work for a moment, then handed it to Justin to copy. He smiled gratefully at her and began to copy. She had an endearing smile on her face as she watched him hurriedly jot down the answers, then looked up.

"I'm bored," she pouted.

Hannah looked up from her work, shrugged indifferently, then looked back down. Sally-Anne huffed and got up and walked by the seventh year boys as they talked.

"So what is next for our champion?" Nila asked Cedric teasingly.

"Well the first task is tomorrow," sighed Mortichai. "Best be keeping in shape."

Cedric shook his head with a smile and saw Sally-Anne.

"Hey, Sally!" he said.

"Hi!"

She sat next to Cedric.

"Why is the first task before the Yule Ball?" she asked him.

She had been pondering this for weeks. Cedric shrugged his answer.

"That's because they want to see who would be left worthy for the ball," drawled Mortichai.

"Who are you going with?" asked Nila, not at all acknowledging Sally-Anne's presence.

Mortichai glanced over at Sally-Anne, but answered Nila.

"No one. You?" 

"Aragon Quirke," answered Nila with a coquettish smile.

"That git?" gasped Mortichai.

Nila ignored him and turned her attention to Cedric.

"What about you Ced?"

"I don't know. I guess Kalinda," he said.

Sally-Anne barely spoke just watched. A triumph for her to keep her mouth shut.

"Oh," replied Nila sounding disappointed.

Sally-Anne left them after a while, mostly for Nila's snub. They embarrassed her as if she was unwanted.

"Cedric doesn't have a date for the dance," Sally-Anne sang softly in Hannah's ear, trying to ignore her snub.

"And?" sighed Hannah.

"And what?" shrugged Sally-Anne.

"How does this effect me?" asked Hannah.

"You should go with him!" exclaimed Sally-Anne who was quickly quieted by a stomp on her foot by Hannah.

"He's a seventh year," hissed Hannah.

"So. He thinks you're cute. You know he wants you."

Hannah blushed and looked down.

"He does not," she replied.

Susan ignored them and continued her homework. Justin kept glancing up and looked interested in the conversation, but he immediately dashed back to his work when the girls caught his eye.

"I bet it would drive Nigel nuts," giggled Sally-Anne, "You with Cedric."

"That's not very nice," interjected Susan.

"All's fair in love and war," snapped Sally-Anne.

"Yes, and are we at war?" sneered Susan.

"No, but, don't mess up my quoting woman!" shouted Sally-Anne.

Hannah looked over at the seventh year boys as Susan and Sally-Anne bickered more. Cedric looked over at her and smiled. She felt her stomach jump and smiled back. What Sally-Anne said seemed so far fetched. Why would Cedric want her? She shouldn't start obsessing over him too. She learned her lesson with Nigel. The boy that all the girls wanted was never a good choice.

"Life sucks!" exclaimed Sally-Anne.

"Why?" asked Justin.

"Because I don't have a date for the dance," she whimpered.

"None of us do," empathized Hannah.

"Yeah, but at least you have a choice!" whined Sally-Anne falling on Justin's shoulder, "I know Cedric will go with you. And Nigel and you are destined for each other. But Ron doesn't love me."

Hannah just sighed and looked back at the seventh years.

"Does Ron have a date?" asked Justin

"No." whimpered Sally-Anne.

"Have you even asked him to go with you?" Justin implored.

"No."

"Then do it," Justin suggested sounding rather amused.

"No! I can't do that!" shrieked Sally-Anne.

"Look, if you ask Ron," interjected Hannah, "I'll . . . I'll ask Nigel."

"Really?" chirped Sally-Anne. "Man, you've got guts."

"When?" asked Susan

"Next time I see him," stated Hannah her head held high.

"You lot still doing homework?" asked Nigel behind her.

Hannah's face went red. Nigel stood smiling down at them, naive to their conversation. Ernie was with him.

"Go get him, tiger," whispered Sally-Anne who pushed Hannah out of her seat. 

Hannah jumped up and smiled nervously at Nigel. Sally-Anne grabbed Susan's arm and giggling ran upstairs. Justin looked over at Hannah for a second and followed Sally-Anne's example pulling Ernie away as well.

"Er, Nigel?" she asked, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Sally-Anne giggled loudly as she ran up the stairs dragging the reluctant Susan behind her. She opened the door and fell on her bed.

"She's gonna ask him!" sang Sally-Anne.

Justin and Ernie stood in the doorway. Justin had a grave expression his face.

"You shouldn't of put her on the spot like that," mumbled Justin.

"She said she would do it." snapped Sally-Anne, "Why are you guys lurking in the door way?"

Justin and Ernie exchanged looks and entered the room. Justin walked over next to Sally-Anne and sat next to her.

"Do you ever calm down?" asked Justin as Sally-Anne proceeded to bounce on her bed with her knees.

"No!" she screamed and tackled Justin with a pillow.

Hannah hurried in the room after a few moments. Sally-Anne looked up with an irremovable smile.

"So?' asked Sally-Anne.

Justin seemed none to keen to hear her answer and left the room quickly dragging Ernie with him.

"So?" repeated Sally-Anne.

Hannah looked up to answer Sally-Anne, but the tears in her eyes stopped any further queries.

***

_Author's Notes: Well that is that! I hope you like it. I hope I am not being confusing here. Please tell me if I am. Oh and………..tell me who you want together for the ball. Teehee. And who is Saffron? And the floating girl? And uh……….what is Moody's deal with Nigel? All will be answered and more……. .someday. :D_


	4. La Luna Chapter 4

_~A/N: I know it has been forever, but do to many problems: including moving, writer's block, and losing disks, I have finally finished the chapter. Hurrah! Thanks to my BETA's Star and Aleathiel. And of course to my inspirations Bree and Ariel. Especially Ariel who wrote a little of the Blaise snoggy scene. A little shout out to Lisse and Lexis. Enjoy! Please read and review. ~_

**La Luna: Chapter 4**

            The days since the announcement of the Triwizard Champions flew by without any consideration to the students of Hogwarts. The First Task came without any warning it felt. All four champions did splendidly. But, Lilah found she paid little attention to the whole matter. The First Task had been completed the day before and she didn't bother to notice the extra attention being given to Harry because of it. She couldn't really understand why, but things involving him weren't as spellbinding as they once were.

            She tapped her wand impatiently on the table in potions class. She looked over at Blaise seated next to her. He was jotting down notes with intense strokes of his quill. She leaned over his shoulder and noticed his neat almost perfect handwriting and notes that seemed so in-depth that he could be mistook for writing a novel. She leaned back in her chair and observed her own blank parchment and sighed. Why was her uncle's class so boring?

             She played with the talisman around her neck, letting the blue droplet shaped stone roll between her fingers. It was a relaxing exercise. But, soon she realized it was making the class drag out even more, so she let it be. Her eyes wondered around the room and settled back on Blaise. She huffed, trying to get his attention, but he ignored her and continued writing as Professor Snape droned on. An idea struck her and she scribbled quickly on her parchment then slid it so Blaise could read what she wrote. He looked over and read: "I'm bored. Amuse me!" He smiled at her and wrote back: "Don't tempt me." Lilah read his response and looked up at him curiously.

            "What?" she whispered.

            He shook his head and returned to his notes. A soft groan escaped her and she slouched back in her seat. Blaise looked back at her with a smile betraying a mischievous intention behind it. He reached over, grabbed her parchment and began to write on it. She leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing, but he blocked her view with his hand. Lilah would have none of that and reached over. After a few moments of them playfully shoving each other he finally showed her the parchment.  Lilah burst out laughing then cupped her hand over her mouth. The class turned in her direction and her uncle stopped lecturing. She met his narrowed eyes and grabbed her quill; speedily writing on the parchment to avoid his glare. When he was satisfied he continued on with his lecture as Lilah stifled her giggling. Her eyes were on her parchment and a drawing of a little angry dragon saying: "Hi! I'm Draco Malfoy! And I'm a wanker!"

            After class Lilah and Blaise walked out together.

            "You are a lovely artist," she smirked.

            "Why, thank you."

            They walked around the corner until they saw Draco. Lilah met Blaise's eyes and they began to laugh out loud and hurried their footsteps past him. Leaving Draco feeling embarrassed and not sure why. They made it down the hall still laughing and Lilah couldn't help but think of how her situation had improved in just a matter of days. She had a friend now, in her house.

            Her content thoughts were interrupted by an alarmed voice in her saying; he was just like Draco and would somehow betray her. But, she pushed it deep down till it was muffled. She wanted a friend in her house so badly. Even if it was Blaise Zabini; she would take it. At least she knew he wasn't going to break her heart, like Draco did. Blaise would have said something by now if he had any feelings like that towards her. And, being empathetic Lilah could feel it. She did sense a flirtatious nature about him, but nothing else. As for her, she knew she was in danger of falling for him hard, but was having fun with having a slight crush on him. 

            She hooked her arm around her friend's waist with a smile and they found their seats at the end of the Slytherin table

*          *          *

            It was a pleasantly rainy day outside. Pansy sat combing her hair, getting ready for the trip to Hogsmeade. Lilah hurried out of her jeans to change into the skirt lying on her bed. She had promised to meet Nigel for the trip in ten minutes. But, due to a long and very important discussion with Blaise over hair, she was running late. She threw her jeans into a pile on the floor and began to pull off her shirt. Her stomach was exposed and she haulted as her talisman got hooked onto her shirt. She had no time for this and jerked the talisman off and threw it on her bed. Pansy watched on holding in her laughter from Lilah's spastic behavior. Lilah pulled the shirt up again, covering her face. She stepped towards the bed still tugging at it and slipped on her jeans falling down on the floor. Pansy fell back on her bed laughing with tears in her eyes as Lilah sat up rubbing her forehead.

            "That was graceful," chuckled Pansy.

            "Shut up," muttered Lilah standing up, her shirt half on.

            She checked her legs to make sure she wasn't hurt in anyway, then returned to her shirt. She practically ripped it off, grabbed a peach camisole top and put that on. She pulled on her jean skirt and threw a jacket on and was off. She ran down the hall towards the statue of Merlin where she had promised to meet Nigel. She reached up to her neck to touch her talisman as she always did in order to soothe her nerves, but it was still on her bed. 

            She turned the corner and Nigel was leaning against the statue, looking very cute, talking with Harry. Lilah screeched to a hault when she saw Harry. A jolt of enthusiasm shot through her and she had to catch her breath. There wasn't anything that different about him. His hair was the same and he had on nothing special, but he seemed exceptionally attractive to her. He noticed her gawking and waved. She bit her lip and advanced towards the boys.

            "Hi, Lily!" chirped Nigel.

            She waved to him quickly and turned to Harry.

            "Hi Harry. You coming to Hogsmeade?" she asked softly.

            "I'm not sure. I don't seem to be on many people's good sides right now," he muttered.

            "Oh nonsense," she giggled, "Who wouldn't like you?"

            "Lots of people. Especially Hufflepuffs," he sighed the instantly turned to Nigel, "No offense."

            "None taken," Nigel replied, "Is not your fault someone played a joke and put your name in."

            "Yeah, if only you could tell everyone that," groaned Harry, "Well I don't want to keep you two."

            "Don't worry," purred Lilah smiling at him.

            Harry smiled quickly back feeling rather awkward from her stares and left.

            "Ready?" Nigel asked happily.

            "Yeah," she breathed watching Harry leave, "Sure."

            Lilah and Nigel met up with his friends.  Hannah was standing next to Justin, hand in hand. They had begun to be a couple after he asked her to the Yule Ball the day before. Sally-Anne didn't seem very happy about this change of events, but was dealing with it.  Susan however, seemed contently relieved.

            They walked on, laughing and trying to involve Lilah. She knew they were only doing it for Nigel, but for the moment she didn't mind. She kept thinking back to Harry and some how everything was okay in the world. As they approached the Three Broomsticks it was as usual crowded. The girls found a table and the boys went to get the drinks.

            "So, Lily," Hannah said trying to create small talk, "Do you have a date to the Yule Ball yet?"

            "Er, no," answered Lilah with a plastered smile, annoyed at Hannah's impertinence. Lilah knew very well Hannah wanted to be with Nigel and not Justin. "You're going with _Justin_, right?"

            "Yeah, but she shouldn't be!" Sally-Anne jumped in.

            "Sally!" snapped Susan.

            "But," muttered Sally-Anne, "Oh never mind. The Yule Ball is stupid anyway."

            "You are just saying that because you don't have a date," drawled Susan.

            "Neither do you!"

            "I don't want one," Susan continued, "Is just a dance and why should I have to get all frilled up, just so I can dance to music I don't like, with a  boy I am only with because he couldn't find anyone else."

            "You take the fun out of everything," pouted Hannah.

            Susan smirked confidently, "Yes I do."

            Lilah looked around wishing Nigel would come back and save her from these nonsensical girls. She looked over at the boys waiting in line, observing Nigel. He was leaning against the wall, his hair hanging a bit in his eyes. He was lost in thought and stuck out from all the screaming and playing students around him. Lilah smiled softly and wondered if he was thinking about her.

            "Well, I'm not going with anyone!" exclaimed Sally-Anne pulling Lilah out of her thoughts, "Boys are stupid and not worth the bother."

            "Amen!" added Susan.

            "What happened? Ron turned you down?" asked Hannah.

            "Well . . . yes, but it doesn't matter!" announced Sally-Anne jumping out of her seat, " I don't need a man! I am woman!"

            "Here, here!" Susan cheered as Hannah laughed, covering her face.

            "I go by my own rules! And no one is going to keep me from going stag! Not even you!" And she pointed to the nearest boy to her, which just happened to be Mortichai.

            Lilah wanted to sink into the ground as everyone in the room seemed to be staring at them.

            "Why not?" Mortichai chuckled turning from Cedric and Nila and facing Sally-Anne.

            "Because I am woman! Hear me roar!" Sally continued on with her rant jumping onto her chair.

            "Perks, are you serious?" Mortichai answered.

            "Yes!" she declared, striking a pose similar to that of Wonder Woman.

            "Too bad," he sighed and turned away from her.

            "Bad?" she said in a small voice hoping off her seat and scurrying over to him, "W-what's bad?"

            "Well," he smirked, turning towards her, "I could go with you. I don't have a date."

            Sally-Anne blinked a few times then fell into a giggle fit. "Yeah right."

            "Really Perks. I'd like to go with you," he said softly.

            Cedric and Nila gave each other wary looks.

            "Really?" Sally-Anne squeaked.

            "Sure," Mortichai replied.

            "Uh, okay," she said coolly.

            "Okay, see you then," he said with a dash of charm and turned back to a not to impressed Cedric and Nila.

            "Now what did I say about seducing fourth years," Cedric scolded him.

            Sally-Anne ran back to her friends and bit her fist to keep from squealing. 

            "Oh my God!" she giggled taking her seat.

            Justin, Nigel and Ernie made their way back with mugs of butterbeer in their hands. Lilah met Nigel's eyes and smiled as he took his seat next to her.

            "What's with her?" Justin asked Hannah, observing Sally-Anne's shocked state.

            "Morty asked her to the ball," Hannah whispered with a giggle.

            "Oh," Justin mused walking over to hand Sally her drink, "So?"

            Sally-Anne jumped up and turned to a table in the corner where Ron and Hermione sat, "You hear that Ron! Ha!" she screamed.

            Justin, without thinking, pulled her back in her seat. 

            "Remind me again why I am your friend?" muttered Justin handing her the drink.

            "Because you want my body," giggled Sally.

            "Oh, right," he sighed, "Keep forgetting."

            Lilah scooted a little closer to Nigel and pretended to not notice Hannah's eyes on them. Instead she kept catching his eye, hoping he would say something to acknowledge her presence. Now that he was at the table things were going to get interesting. She knew his friends wanted her long gone, but that just made her want to stay more. She slid her foot near his under the table. She kept her eyes on him as she did so. Nigel looked like he was contemplating a very difficult transfiguration problem. She wrapped her foot behind his. He stared forward, eyes like saucers.

            "Damnit," he grumbled.

            "What's wrong?" Lilah asked, pulling her leg back.

            Nigel gestured his head forward and Lilah looked at what was advancing on them. It was Draco Malfoy. Lilah groaned, wishing more then anything for Harry to be there. When she was with him she didn't feel at all inferior or under any power from Draco. But on her own, even with Nigel, she felt naked.

            "Hi Lily," he drawled.

            "Hi," she mumbled back.

            The Hufflepuffs quit talking and goggled at him.

            "Can we pop out for a moment?" he asked her in a hushed voice.

            She barely heard him over all the noise in the room, but she got the gist of it.

            "Can't you just talk to me here? I mean it's raining," she answered.

            Lilah looked at Nigel for help, but he had his eyes narrowed in on his mug gripping it firmly with his hands.

            "Just for a sec Lily," Draco whined.

            Lilah looked up confused by his tone.

            "Lord, just say it, whatever it is!" Sally-Anne shouted out, then squeaked at her own intrusion and looked away.

            "Fine!" he snapped back, "Don't think I want to ask you, but I have to. Do you have a date for the ball?"

            "Er, well . . ." she started not sure what do, wishing even more for Harry's presence.

            "Look if you don't have a date, just go with me. All the other boys are too afraid of your uncle to ask you," Draco continued.

            "But, I-" Lilah started and was cut off by Nigel.

            "She's going with me," he muttered quickly. "Sorry, Malfoy."

            "You?" he chuckled

            "Yeah," Lilah answered, her voice wavering, "Try Parkinson."

            "Whatever," Draco huffed in annoyance and kept walking.

            Lilah watched him walk off feeling odd. She liked that Draco fancied her and turning him down might make him stop. She shook her head. What did she care if he stopped? He was a prat! She looked back at the group and was glad that Harry actually wasn't there. He might of been given the wrong impression that she did want to go with Nigel and then what would she do? She blinked. Why was any of this important?

            "Er, Nigel," Ernie said, "Aren't you going to have to go with her now?"

            "What?" Nigel gasped.

            All the girls at the table turned to Ernie with icy stares.

            "I-I mean," he stammered, "If you don't, Malfoy will know you were lying and . . . I don't know." 

            Lilah thought for a moment. That was true, and her uncle wouldn't be too happy about that. But, then again Harry could hear about it and be confused. If she did go with Nigel it might make him jealous. What was wrong with her? She wanted to bang her head on the table. Why was she thinking so much about Harry? 

            "Er, Lily?" Nigel asked, "What do you think?"

            She didn't answer but kept thinking. She _did_ need a date. She didn't want to go alone and give Draco the satisfaction. And, it was quite illogical for Harry to suddenly want to go with her. Would it be that bad to go with Nigel?  She looked at him. He was really cute.

            "Er, sure, let's go together," she said nonchalantly.

            "Er," Nigel said fighting a smile, "Okay."

            "But . . ." Hannah began receiving a look from Justin, "Nothing."

*          *          *

Blaise jumped off the last stair and landed right in front of Lilah, making her scream and drop the letter she was reading. "Hey there beautiful!"

"Don't do that!" she shrieked, reaching for the letter.

"But I love to make girls scream," he smirked.

Lilah rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to annoy you," he answered with a teethy grin.

"Excellent job."

She folded the letter and put it in her pocket.

"What was that?" asked Blaise in a dreamy voice, "A love letter from Moon?"

"Er, no actually," Lilah snapped, "Is a letter from Xenia."

Lilah walked off and Blaise ran after her.

"Xenia? As in the shake my bum in hot pants and sing like a goddess Xenia? You're joshin' me!"

"Nope," she smirked and handed him the letter.

He scanned it quickly in awe then gave it back to her with narrowed eyes.

"Why would the most beautiful woman in the world be writing to you and not me?"

"I have better people skills I guess," Lilah replied.

"Are you kidding? I am a true people person," Blaise gasped, "I am constantly told I have the most amazing _skills_."

"Oh Lord," snorted Lilah.

"No really why?"

"Long story, but she is a friend of my mum's from her school days."

"Wicked!" cheered Blaise, then leaned on Lilah's shoulder, "So naturally, as your best and most handsome friend you will, of course, fix me up to meet her?" 

Lilah smiled at him, "I'll see what I can do."

"Brilliant! So, would it be too much for me to want her for my date to the Yule Ball?"

Lilah giggled, "I think so."

"Damn!"

"And wouldn't Judith be upset?" sighed Lilah.

"Oh right her," muttered Blaise putting his arm around Lilah's waist, "So, what about you love?"

"I'm not upset. You have my blessing with Xenia."

"You're funny," he said mockingly, "I meant have you got a date yet? Anyone equal to my sixth year bombshell?"

"Er . . ." Lilah said feeling her stomach turn, "Well, yes."

"Really!" Blaise said facing her and taking her hands, "That's great! And who is the lucky boy?"

"Uh, N-Nigel."

Blaise dropped her hands.

"Nigel?" he repeated in a flat voice.

"Yeah," she groaned

"How the hell did that happen?" Blaise shouted.  
"I don't know. Is stupid really," Lilah pouted, "You see-" 

"Shh," hissed Blaise raising a finger to her lips and tilting his head over to Pansy and Jezebel who had just turned around the corner.

Blaise looked around and smirked as he found what he wanted. He walked up to a classroom down the hall and opened the door. It was empty. He entered and beckoned to Lilah to follow him.

"Don't like those busy bodies," he sighed as she entered the room, "So, what happened?"

Lilah sat on a desk as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, to put a long story short, Draco sort of cornered me. And, now I _have_ to go with Nigel."

"Well, I guess it can't be that bad," Blaise sighed sitting on a desk directly opposite her, "Doesn't every girl want him?"

Lilah shrugged, "Well he is fit. But . . . I wanted to go with Harry."

Blaise chuckled.

"What?" she snapped.

"I don't get you," he sighed as he hopped off his desk and stood in front of her.

"I don't either," she pouted.

"Why _Potter_?" he asked placing his hand on her knee. "You could do better."

Lilah tried not to notice his hand and answered, "I know. But, I'm a twit!"

"Maybe you can use Moon to make Potter jealous?" said Blaise cheerfully, settling his other hand by her other leg.

"Is hard to make someone who doesn't fancy you jealous," she pointed out, still ignoring his hands.

"You are just not trying hard enough," he scolded her bringing his hand up to her chin and lifting her face to him.

"Well, sorry," she whined twisting her face out of his hand and looking down, "Maybe he doesn't think I am pretty."

"Well then he needs better glasses," he sighed bending slightly to meet her face, "You're beautiful."

Lilah met his eyes and smiled bashfully then looked away again.

"Look at me," he huffed.

Lilah looked up.

"I think you should forget about Potter personally," he sighed cupping her face once more." Moon would be more fun to play with. He seems so innocent."

He dropped his hand and it landed on her thigh. This action she had a harder time ignoring.

"Well we are all pretty young and I would think innocent," she giggled then looked up at Blaise and smirked, "Well most of us."

"True," he smirked then thought for a moment and leaned towards her, "Is that really what you want, or do you want to . . . play?"

Lilah looked puzzled and Blaise pushed his hand up her thigh as he leaned in closer. Lilah didn't push him away but sat stiff and almost frightened.

"P-play?" she stammered, looking around nervously, like a cornered doe.

"Don't worry, I won't make you to do anything you don't want to," he said softly. "I promise."  
"I'm, a little confused. What do I want to do?"  
Blaise put his hand on her cheek and the other on her waist.  
"Play around," he smiled.  
Lilah began to laugh, covering up her nervousness and leaning towards him, "And what makes you think that?"  
"You followed me into an empty class room," he shrugged.  
"So?" she chortled.  
Blaise looked at her amused, "Have you ever been kissed before?"  
"Er, well . . . . no," she mumbled feeling suddenly not as "cool" as Blaise, who probably had kissed every girl in their year.  
"I thought so," he smirked, "It's rather sweet, really."  
"Y-you want to kiss me?" she asked as innocently as she could while looking at him through her eye lashes.  
"That is what I am proposing," he said stroking her waist.  
She shrugged as he leaned his face towards her's, "I guess. I mean . . . is okay . . . with . . ."  
Blaise kissed her and let his hand slip around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He stood between her legs kissing her amorously. Now, she had hoped her first kiss would have been a little more enjoyable. She couldn't understand why he was trying to lick her teeth. She had her mouth clenched so tight with tension and was quickly finding kissing a bit disgusting.  
"Lil," he breathed, "Relax please. You can open your mouth."  
Lilah felt the embarrassment creep over her, but did what she was told. And then the kissing was rather enjoyable. She felt like giggling, but didn't. She let him kiss her face and neck and did the same to him. He promised not to do "too much". And oddly enough for Blaise Zabini, one of his few virtues was he always kept his word.

*    *          *

      Nigel sat in his bed, his head swimming. He wasn't quite positive if Lilah was his date or if it was some sort of  joke being played on him. He took a calming breath. The moon hung high in the sky and he could hear the tranquil breathing of Justin and Ernie fast asleep. He knew he wasn't getting any sleep no matter how serene the room felt. He was too tense. He pushed off his blankets and made his way downstairs.

      He entered the common room and made his way to the arm chair when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped a good foot and spun around. Staring at him was the girl. She was smiling contently, surrounded by a soft light outlining her body.

      "Don't do that," he hissed.

      She giggled in response.

      "Er, what do you want?"

      "To talk to you," she whispered.

      Her voice flooded through him like a warm thick liquid. His body instantly relaxed and he swayed a bit.

      "T-talk?" he repeated, "What about?"

      "You," she said bashfully.

      "What about me?"

      "Well,  I think you can assist me."

      A sudden moment of alarm shot through him and he snapped back to his nervous state.

      "You see, " she began, slowly drawing him back in, "I've been trapped for so long. By an evil sorceress . . . and I know who you _really_ are."

      Nigel wasn't quite understanding her words.

      "Sorceress? Trapped? Where?" he rambled.

      The girl floated up closer to him and their faces were a few inches away.

      "You know of Morgan La Fae yes?"

      Nigel groaned, "Her again?"

      The girl stopped floating and mumbled with narrowed eyes, "Yes, her." 

      She met his eyes and they suddenly became glassy.

      "She trapped me in a  crystal out of jealousy," she whimpered, "I have been there waiting for thousands of years, for someone to save me. I don't age and I can't die."

      "That's horrible," Nigel mumbled, "How am I _seeing_ you, then?"

      "Someone has found the crystal and has been interacting with it, giving me some strength to talk to you."

      "Who?"

      "I believe you call him Professor Moody."

      Nigel answered stunned, "I don't understand."

      "Neither do I," her melancholy face tried to smile, "But, at least he has given me a chance to speak with my descendent."

      The girl reached out and stroked Nigel's cheek. He stepped back quickly.

      "All right, " he mumbled, "Which one are you?" 

      "Viviane daughter of Bron," she mumbled sorrowfully, "I shamed my family by running away when I was younger and joining Morgan. She had me . . ."

      The girl let out a sob and continued, "She made me make Salazar believe he was in love with me, not Helga. But, it backfired because instead he was still in love with her and I fell in love with _him_. I tried to tell him what she was trying to do, but . . ."

      The girl burst into tears.

      "Then she trapped you?" Nigel asked.

      She nodded tears streaming down her glowing face.

      "You see in this state I can't do magic. It takes all my strength to just interact with you."

      "I see," he said softly, "But, why does Moody have your crystal?"

      "He must have stumbled upon it. For years it was hidden and I was dormant, but once he began to wear it, I began to feel alive again."

      "How can I help you?" 

      "I am not quite sure, but first you must get the crystal back. I don't trust your professor."

      "Why? Maybe if I explain to him that -"

      "No!" she shrieked scaring Nigel, "You mustn't! No one must know! I trust you, for you are of my lineage. If any of the Slytherin clan found out, I would be done for. You can't tell anyone! Promise me!"

      She gripped onto his arms and repeated, "Promise me!"

      "I-I promise."

      "I-I thank you," she whimpered falling to her knees, "You are very kind sir."

      "So, I get this crystal," he mumbled kneeling down, "What then?"

      "I know it sounds like a lost cause my lord, but please, I beg you! Just get the crystal!" she sobbed wrapping her arms around him.

      "All right! I'll try," he sighed patting her back, "Look Viviane, I  can't think properly right now. How about we discuss this in the morning?"

      "Yes, very good," she mumbled collecting herself.

      Nigel helped her up. He stood looking around waiting for her to disappear.

      "Well, goodnight," he mumbled.

      "How can I repay you, sir?" she asked.

      "I haven't done anything yet," he chuckled.

      She smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. Nigel felt a flush of warmth run through him and she disappeared. He lost his balance and fell forward catching himself before his face and the floor met. He lay on the floor for a moment breathing hard. 

      _What have I got myself into now?_

_*    *          *_

      Breakfast was being served in the great hall, but Lilah had no appetite. She sat next to Blaise as usual, waiting for him to at least mention what happened between them the night before, but he hadn't said a word all morning. She tapped her spoon on the teacup in front of her; increasing each tap in tempo and volume.

      "Lily, that's annoying," he snapped.

      "Sorry," she mumbled and threw the spoon down.

      "Something wrong?" 

      "Oh, no," she said quickly in a strangled voice, "Nothing really."

      "Liar," he smirked, "What is it?"

      "Well," she said with gritted teeth, "What exactly happened yesterday?"

      "You don't remember?" he smirked, "Well, first you woke up , then had breakfast, then-"

      "Very funny smart ass!" she snapped then lowered her voice, "I meant in the classroom. With us. All alone."

      Blaise sighed, "Well, in most countries that would be called snogging."

      "I know that!" she hissed.

      Blaise sat back and sighed, "Look Lil, I asked if you wanted to play around and you said yes."

      "I know," she pouted.

      "Then, I don't understand."

      "I don't either," she sighed, realizing she wasn't really mad just nervous.

      "Lily, I didn't mean for it to be more then it was. I thought you understood that. I'm sorry. You know how I am."

      Lilah nodded and was surprised by how well she was taking it. Maybe she really just wanted him to admit it happened. But, he was right. She knew exactly how he was and she couldn't expect more from Mr. Zabini.

      "Are we still friends?" he asked.

      "Of course."

      Blaise smiled and returned to his breakfast. Lilah knew that she should be mad and put off and be screaming at him for taking advantage of her. But, she knew she wasn't an idiot and had known very well what he was up to. And in a way it was the same with her. It was just kissing. That was all. The situation made her feel oddly enough grown up.

*    *          *

      The Hufflepuff common room was in a swirl of jubilant helter skelter. The Yule Ball was in an hour  and everyone was rushing about with last minute things to do. Nigel sat on the sofa next to Justin , both having been ready for at least twenty minutes. Nigel had on a high neck collared black robe, which made him resemble a vicar. His hair was slicked back, with exception to two or three strands that were fighting to hang in his eyes no matter how hard he tried. Justin had on a white muggle dress shirt, black trousers, and a red tie. Over it was a sleeveless black robe with a split in front that exposed the trousers. Ernie was still getting ready, as were the girls.

      "Why does it take girls so long to get dressed?" muttered Justin.

      "They wear more?" suggested Nigel.

      Justin didn't answer and stared off in the opposite direction. Nigel was beginning to notice something different about Justin. He had been acting unusually cold to him and Nigel couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Nigel slouched down on the sofa trying to ignore the guilty feeling he felt about Justin. He then remembered this was where he was standing when Viviane spoke to him last. It had been a few weeks since then. Nigel hadn't really tried to get the crystal, mostly for he was petrified of what Moody would do to him if he got caught.

      A roar of feet was heard coming down the stairs distracting Nigel. He looked over as Cedric and Mortichai appeared. Cedric had on a blue form-fitting robe with a v-neck and Mortichai had on the same robe only in maroon. Nila ran over to them dressed in a rather tacky purple robe with green and gold trim. They began chatting happily.

      "What do you think of him?" Justin asked Nigel.

      "Who?"

      "Mortichai Turpin."

      "He's all right I guess," Nigel shrugged.

      "I don't know. I don't like him going with Sal," pouted Justin.

      "Did you tell her that?"

      "Yeah," Justin huffed "But you know she doesn't take advice from anyone unless they are George Clooney or Prince William. She says I worry too much. But, who can help it when she never thinks straight."

      Nigel nodded and looked back at the seventh years. Cedric saw him and walked over.

      "Hey," Cedric said standing by them, "Where are the girls?"

      "Still getting ready," whined Justin.

      "Oh, well naturally," smirked Cedric.

      He stood by them in silence, and Nigel noticed he was clutching a letter in his fist.

      "Er, Nigel, can I ask you something?" Cedric asked walking to the side, looking down at the letter.

      "Sure," Nigel answered and followed him.

      "This might sound a bit odd," Cedric mumbled folding the letter and clutching it again, "But, when is your birthday?"

      "September 28th," Nigel answered slowly, "Why?"

      Cedric sucked his teeth and took a deep breath.

      "Er, well," Cedric stammered running his free hand through his hair, "Cho is into astrology and wanted to figure out your sign."

      "You're kidding," chuckled Nigel.

      "Er, no," replied Cedric, "She's an odd one sometimes."

      "So, are you two together now?" Nigel asked.

      Cedric seemed lost in thought and blinked, "What?"

      "You and Cho, are you a couple?."

      "Oh, well, not technically," Cedric sighed, his eyes looking around.

      "You all right?" Nigel asked.

      "Yeah, fine. Well, er, see you later mate," Cedric answered and walked off, with the lost look still on his eyes.

      Nigel returned to Justin, who now had Ernie and Susan with him.

      "What did he want?" Susan asked in her purple robe that resembled the style of the women in the Italian Renaissance.

      "To know my birthday," answered Nigel.

      "Why? Is he getting you something?" chuckled Ernie.

      "I don't know," muttered Nigel, "Er, so Sue, where are the other girls? You know I can't leave until Sally has a picture of me upon penalty of death!"

      "They are hurrying as best they can. This is why I didn't want to go. All this stupid preparation," muttered Susan, who was only going because Ernie couldn't find a date.

      "Sorry," pouted Ernie.

      "Don't worry about it love," she sighed giving him a hug.

      Eventually the girls did arrive, just in time so that Nigel wasn't late in meeting up with Lilah. Sally was practically bouncing around the room in her JCPenny's bought dress her mother had sent her from the states. She had refused to get a robe because she thought they weren't slinky enough. Instead she was in a pink strapless dress with a slit up the side. She looked rather awkward in it, for unlike Susan and Hannah, she had no figure in which the dress could cling to.

      Justin was beaming next to his date. Hannah had on a baby blue robe with a purple silk bodice over it. Her sleeves were bell shaped and her blonde curls were twisted up on her head. Even Nigel found it hard to not stare. Everyone assembled for a picture that Cedric took and then they were out the door. Nigel headed out with them, anxiously waiting to see what Lilah looked like. 

      They arrived in front of the Great Hall. A huge crowd of students meeting up with dates and huddled in groups talking blocked the closed door. Nigel excused himself from his friends looking around to find Lilah. He saw Harry and Ron with the twins, Seamus with Lavender, and Fleur with Roger. He pushed his way through until he saw a  head of slicked back blonde hair. If it was Malfoy he would surely be lurking around Lilah. Nigel made his way forward and sure enough it was Draco and he was wearing the exact same dress robe as Nigel. Pansy saw Nigel and let out a snicker. Draco looked behind him and the boys observed each other dangerously.

      "If you're looking for Lily, she's with Blaise by the door," Draco snapped and turned back to Pansy, "Nice robe."

      Nigel gritted his teeth and went towards the door. He saw Blaise's curly head and went towards it. He had his back to Nigel and two girls on each arm. Both had curly brown hair. The one on the right was wearing a backless red robe, while the other had on a medieval style blue robe. Nigel stood for a moment guessing which was which.

      "Er, Lily?" 

      The girl on Blaise's left, in an off the shoulder blue robe with green trim turned towards him. Her hair was half up in a twist with the rest in thick curls down her neck. A small gold band went across her forehead with a small pearl droplet in the center. She looked lovely.

      "Hi," breathed Nigel.

      "Hi Nigel," she answered kissing his cheek.

      Blaise and his date Judith turned around.

      "Oh, hi Moon," smirked Blaise, who took a long look at Nigel, "Er, you know I think Draco has the exact same robe."

      "Really?" Nigel muttered.

      "Oh my God!" gasped Lilah, "You're right! That is so funny."

      "Yes, hysterical," muttered Nigel.

      They stood talking for a while. Nigel not liking at all the attention Lilah was giving Blaise and vice versa. But, he kept it to himself. Eventually the doors were opened and everyone went inside. The room was decorated very similarly to that of when the Champions arrived but, with Christmas decorations now added. 

      After eating, Lilah and Nigel walked arm in arm to a corner with Blaise and Judith to look around. Suddenly, Nigel felt Lilah jerk away. He looked over at her shocked, as she ran off towards two boys, one with red hair, the other black. Blaise pretended to not notice and took Judith away. Nigel feeling very alone went over to where Lilah was.

      "Hi," Nigel mumbled.

      The boys looked over and waved. The Patil twins were giggling a few steps away with Lavender and Seamus.

      "Don't they just look adorable?" giggled Lilah with her arms around Ron and Harry's necks.

      "I guess," shrugged Nigel.

      "Oh, you'll never guess," Harry began looking around, then stopped and pointed, "Over there. The girl in the blue. Who do you think that is?"

      Lilah and Nigel looked over at Viktor's date and answered at the same time, "Hermione."

      Harry and Ron stood speechless.

      "How can you tell!" gasped Ron.

      "Because it looks like her?" chuckled Nigel.

      Ron was about to say something else when the twins claimed back the boys. Lilah walked off with them. Nigel didn't know if she wanted him to follow or not. He felt so odd and tried to find somewhere to stand. He scanned the room and saw the seventh year Hufflepuffs. Cho who was leaning on Cedric's shoulder smiling up at him. Nigel  scooted over and stood by them. 

      Then the champions were called to the floor to begin the dancing. After that dance the rest of the students joined in. Nigel was still standing to the side, wondering where on earth Lilah disappeared to. He ventured on a hunt for her and found her talking animatedly with Harry. He tried to join in again, but couldn't think of anything to contribute and went back to Cedric. Two more dances went by and Nigel was feeling very agitated. He loved to dance and was standing still like a git. He turned to Cedric and Cho.

      "Do you know any girls who would want to dance?" Nigel mumbled.

      "Where's your date?" Cho asked.

      "Busy," mumbled Nigel.

      Cedric stood next to Nigel.

      "Cho, you could dance with him," Cedric said putting his arm around Nigel's shoulder.

      "I can't dance. You know that," she pouted.

      "Honestly, just once, for me," he whimpered playfully.

      Cho began to laugh then calmed down facing Nigel, "Look, I don't dance, really."

      "Well we aren't getting anywhere," Cedric scolded Nigel, "Help me out a bit."

      Nigel smiled and looked over at Cho pathetically. Then he and Cedric at the same time whimpered, "Please."

      "Ugh! That is not fair!" Cho shouted out laughing, "Two against one!"

      Both boys were still pouting.

      Cho glared at them, but it quickly turned into a smile, "Okay, you win. I'll dance with Nigel. He's probably better at it then Cedric, anyway."

      "Hey!"  shouted Cedric.

      Cho took Nigel's arm and ran off to the dance floor before Cedric said anymore. They found a spot and  began to dance. Lilah looked over and saw her date with Cho. Harry noticed the same thing and both seemed none too pleased. She tried to ignore it and turned back to their conversation.

      "So, you do what with the egg?" she continued.

      "Not quite sure yet," Harry sighed looking back at her.

      "Well, there must be something in it that . . ." she trailed off looking back at Nigel who now had not only Cho, but Nila and Kalinda dancing with him.

      "W-what were you saying?" Lilah stammered.

      "I wasn't, you were."

      "Oh," she giggled, "What was I saying?"

      "I don't know," Harry said with a smile then looked back at the dance floor and his jaw dropped.

      Lilah looked back over too and now all the Hufflepuff fourth years were with Nigel as well as Hermione and Lavender.

      "He must be very good dancer," Harry said in a dazed voice.

      Lilah had enough and excused herself from Harry and stomped over to the group. She pushed her way past them to find Nigel in the center looking very pleased with himself. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away receiving many whimpers and cries from the girls.

      "I've been looking for you," she pouted, "I wanted to dance with you."

      "Oh, sorry," he panted pushing back his hair that was now everywhere.

      The song ended and the next began. Lilah pulled Nigel up against her and began to dance. They danced for a while, and Lilah could tell he _was_ very good, on Muggle terms. But, dancing wasn't her favorite thing to do and soon became boring.

      "I'm thirsty," she shouted over the music and left him on the dance floor.

      He stood waiting for her as she got a drink, but she didn't come back. He looked over at Harry but she wasn't with him. He wandered about looking in every corner for her. He found his way to the other side and standing in a clump were the Hufflepuffs. He didn't feel like hunting for Lilah all night. So, he walked over to his friends who were watching everyone dance. Hannah saw him approaching and smiled grandly. Justin looked at her, then Nigel, rolled his eyes and walked off, taking Ernie with him.

      "Where did Justin go?" Nigel asked as he arrived at his friends.

      Hannah looked to her side, eyes wide. She hadn't even noticed he left.

      "Don't know," she shrugged.

      "So, having fun with _her_?" asked Sally-Anne dangerously.

      "Yes," he lied, "Where is _your _date?"

      Sally-Anne huffed and pointed outside.

      "Macking it to Nila, I am sure," she growled.

      "What?" he gasped.

      "He only asked me to make Nila jealous. I mean I sort of had an idea, but then Cedric basically told me," she grumbled crossing her arms.

      "You okay?" Nigel asked putting his arm around her.

      "Yeah, I'll be fine. I seemed to be doomed with guys. Better get used to it, huh?"

      Susan and Hannah met Nigel's eyes. He knew they wanted him to fix the situation. Make Sally-Anne feel better, but he couldn't think of how.

      "So," sighed Susan changing the subject, "Are you and Lilah still just here as friends or is she another notch on the bed post?"

      "What is that supposed to mean?" snapped Nigel

      The girls exchanged glances.

      "Well," sighed Hannah, "You do tend to, well . . ."

      "What she means is . . .," Susan tried to continue.

      "Oh for heavens sakes!" announced Sally-Anne, "Nigel honey, you're a slut."

      "What? I am not!" he huffed throwing his arms down.

      All the girls looked around and seemed to nod in synchronization.

      "Yes, you are," Susan stated.

      "You're like Hugh Grant in Four Weddings and a Funeral," Sally-Anne continued, "You're a serial monogamist. You go from girl to girl to girl. Mostly because well you can. I mean I think we can all agree you are beautiful and so girls just fling themselves at you."

      "T-that's not true," stammered Nigel.

      "Yes it is," sighed Hannah, "I mean especially when you fancy someone who doesn't fancy you back, like with Morag. You just went and snogged any girl because you were sad."

      "I did not!" pouted Nigel.

      "What about Mandy," smirked Susan.

      "And Lavender," added Sally-Anne.

      "And Parvati," added Hannah.

      "And Kalinda, and Mandy, and oh yes, Mandy," muttered Susan

      "Y-you know about them?" he muttered brushing his fingers through his hair.

      "Well, it is a bit obvious," sighed Hannah, "You leaving with them for hours on end."

      "And the fact that no girl can keep quiet after kissing Nigel Moon," giggled Sally, "They run around like chickens with their heads cut off. All like, Oh my God! I kissed Nigel! I am one step closer to heavenly ascension!"

      "You're not funny," muttered Nigel looking down, shuffling his feet.

      "So is Lilah just another fling?" asked Sally-Anne, "Please say yes."

      Nigel replied in a tone that borderlined whining, "Is none of your business."

      "Come on Nigel," begged Susan.

      Even Hannah looked ready to explode unless she knew. Nigel stepped back feeling their eyes burrowing in him. He just wanted to run away.

      "Bloody hell!" he gasped pointing behind them, "Is Cedric stripping?"

      The girls all looked behind them and Nigel made a clean get away. He hurried back over to other side of the hall where he had last seen Lilah. He brushed against one girl who reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked over to see Mandy Brocklehurst, a fourth year Ravenclaw, smiling at him. Her short brown hair had glitter in it and her silver robe matched the one of the girl standing next to her. Nigel then realized standing next to Mandy was Morag MacDougall. He gulped and wanted to keep running.

      He had been obsessed with, Mandy's best friend, Morag all of second year and she just tagged him along making him think she fancied him back. Her fiery red hair was silky and in a bun and her blue eyes twinkled like sapphires. She looked breathtaking in her silver robe and made Lilah look mediocre in beauty. But, then again she always did in comparison to every girl in Nigel's opinion. And he knew that she was aware that she had that power. She coldly smiled at him and turned to her date Terry Boot. Nigel then realized Mandy was still holding his arm.

      "Er, hi Mandy,"  he said quickly pulling his arm back.

      "Hi," she giggled, "So I saw you came with Lilah Snape."

      "Er, yeah. I was just looking for her," he mumbled trying to step away, for he knew his friends were right and Mandy would suck him in and have him outside kissing her in a matter of minutes.

      "Oh, I think she went for a walk with Draco," sighed Mandy.

      If she was trying to make Nigel forget about Lilah, she used the wrong tactic by saying the name Draco. He didn't even make a good excuse to leave, but ran away without a word looking for Lilah. He found her outside with Draco and Blaise, laughing. Well, Blaise and Lilah were at least laughing. Nigel didn't know if this was better or worse.

      "Of all robes Draco," giggled Lilah, "You pick out the same one as Nigel. I bet you're pissed off."

      "Well, I look better in it," he tutted. 

      Blaise saw Nigel watching them.

      "Ah, the prince arrives," chuckled Blaise who received a playful  push from Lilah.

      "Hi Nigel!" she called.

      He walked over stiffly, ready for one of the boys to say a snide remark, hit him, and run off with Lilah.

      "So," sighed Blaise, "Did you see what my date is wearing?"

      "Don't you mean isn't wearing," smirked Lilah as Nigel took his place next to her.

      "Whatever, I'm not complaining. She's a sixth year you know," Blaise continued.

      "We know," snapped Draco, "You've  repeatedly told us that all night."

      "Well, someone is getting some love tonight," announced Blaise.

      "Really? Who?" sneered Draco.

      "Well, obviously not you. Pansy is so prude," chuckled Blaise.

      "Shut up! She's just my friend," growled Draco.

      Nigel didn't know what to say or how to get him and Lilah away from these two. He didn't even know why she was chatting with Draco Malfoy at all. The four of them stood in an awkward silence for a few moments.

      "Listen Draco, I thought I heard Potter say something obnoxious about you when we left the hall," sighed Blaise turning towards the way back, "Let's go beat him up or something."

      "Don't you dare!" shouted Lilah as Blaise turned around and winked at her.

      He then looked at Nigel and grabbed Draco's arm and Lilah then understood he was trying to leave them alone.

      "What did he say?" Draco asked as he left with Blaise.

      "Er . . . . that you fancied him."

      "What!" Draco shrieked.

      Lilah and Nigel watched them as they disappeared around the corner. Blaise wasn't that bad after all, Nigel deduced. He heard Lilah snickering and started to laugh as well. The two stood there and slowly were quiet again, just looking at each other.

      "You want to go back in?" Lilah asked.

      "No, actually, er, wanna walk?"

      "Sure," she shrugged and they walked down the corridor.

      "Lily, er, do you think I'm . . . er . . . " he trailed off. The girls' words were banging in his head and he had to know if Lilah thought he was that way. But he couldn't think of how to ask her tactfully.

      "I know you are only my date as my friend," he blurted out then regretted beginning that way for Lilah haulted and turned abruptly towards him.

      "Er, well, I think you are," he blabbered in a hurried voice trying to redeem himself, "I mean, I don't think of you like that. Well, I mean I wanted to go with you as more then friends. But, you're just my friend I know. And I'm okay with that. I can be just friends with girls."

      Lilah observed him, eyes like saucers.

      "Okay," she mused.

      "I mean, I don't know. I . . . I guess, er, what do you think? I mean how do you feel about us. I mean me, or well, er . . . " he stopped babbling and said under his breath, "I need speech lessons."

      "Well," Lilah contemplated, "I . . ."

      She did think he was fit, and nice, and a good friend. But, she wanted Harry more. _But, _he wasn't falling for her anytime soon. And what the hell? She was lonely. Blaise wasn't going to be any use to her now and Draco was on her hit list.

      "I fancy you," she said softly.

      Nigel stared mouth hanging a bit open.

      "Y-you do?"

      "Er . . . yeah," she squeaked.

      "Really?"

      "Yes. I  said I did didn't I," she muttered then readjusted, "Yeah, I really do."

      "Oh, I had no idea. I thought you fancied Blaise or even Harry. I feel stupid. I mean this whole time I thought you were just my friend and-"

      "Nigel," Lilah interrupted to stop his ramblings, "You want to be, you know, my boyfriend?"

      "Hell yeah! . . .I- I mean sure."

      "Good," Lilah said feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach.

      _But, what will Harry think? The hell with him! If he doesn't care, then I won't!_

Lilah reached over to the stunned Nigel and took his hand and headed back to the Great Hall.

***

      The dancing was over and everyone was making their way back to their houses. Nigel walked hesitantly next to Lilah. His hands by his side, stiff and sweaty. They walked among the other Slytherin couples. Lilah looked over occasionally observing him. He would meet her eyes, then look away. She sighed and rolled her eyes. When was he going to kiss her? She observed his profile again, feeling her heart beat picking up. She always thought he was attractive, but he was growing more enticing by the minute. She turned the corner towards the Slytherin common room. She pulled up her dress robe and began to descend the stairs when Nigel hurried in front of her. She stopped.  
"Er, Lily?" he mumbled as he put his fingers through his hair.  
"Yes?"  
"Would you . . . er . . . follow me somewhere?"  
       Blaise's eyes met her's with a twinkle of mischief in them. Lilah felt a pleasant shudder while recalling the feel of his lips on her's. She drew herself back to the present and met Nigel's innocent inquiring eyes.  A feeling of tension struck her stomach. Maybe she was being taken advantage of again. But, Nigel wasn't the kind of boy to lure some girl off to a deserted classroom to snog. Not that she would mind. But, it couldn't be possible, not with Nigel. She subdued her worries and answered, "Okay."  
      Nigel headed out in front of her. Some of the Slytherin couples watched them leave skeptically, namely  Draco and Pansy. Nigel looked back at them and turned the corner. Then there was no one and he grabbed her hand. A smile flickered across her face. He was so proper, she couldn't help but giggle. Nigel stopped walking and Lilah found herself in front of Professor Starr's classroom. Her jaw almost dropped. Nigel opened the door and led her in.  
"I hope you don't mind. I just don't want everyone staring at us," he mumbled, "I wanted to be alone with you."  
      Lilah nodded feeling her heart beating faster. Nigel was actually trying to be like Blaise? She couldn't believe it. She pushed the thoughts away. No, he truly just wanted to be alone. To kiss her on the cheek or something of that simple nature. That was it.  
_      This is Nigel we're talking about!_   
      He grabbed both of her hands as he leaned against a desk and led her to him. She could barely see him as her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room.   
"Lily?" he whispered.  
      She took a deep confident breath. She was the one in charge here she knew; not him. He was probably too scared to do anything anyway. Just _maybe_ hold her hands. It was a bit annoying that she would probably have to initiate everything. But, she would be in control and she loved that aspect.  
"Yes," she answered coyly.  
"Can I kiss you?" he asked.  
She bit her lip.   
_He asked for permission?_  
      She just wanted to laugh out loud. He was so innocent and pure, like Blaise said. Her smile grew wider in that knowledge that she would be "corrupting" him.  
"Of course," she purred.  
      Nigel leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips while still holding her hands. Their bodies were apart. It was not the way Blaise kissed her, not at all. The boy was going to have to be taught. He pulled back after a very short kiss and looked up at her. He was beaming. She cocked her head to the side as Nigel raised his hand up her back to stroke it.  
_      Well that is it I guess. Pity. But, mustn't expect anything else. After all, is just innocent little Nigel. _

      Suddenly, Nigel pulled her closer to him and pressed his body against her. He brought his lips to hers and was kissing her deeply. And in a way that showed he had had a lot of practice. He brought his hands up to her hair and stroked her face. Lilah could barely breathe. Her hands were almost flailing for a moment then she succumb to her emotions and wrapped her arms around him. She was liking this, far more then when it was with Blaise. She felt her body being lead backwards as he still kissed her. She felt her back get pressed up against the wall while their arms grasped at each other. 

_~A/N: For updates on upcoming chapters and art check out my Yahoo group. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/galyaA_W/~_


	5. La Luna Chapter 5

~A/N: And yet, more! I am sorry again for the time between the chapters. But, am writing as quickly as I can. The end is near! Of Fourth Year that is.  I do promise more Lil/Draco in the future...but you'll have to wait. Any questions or comments (good or bad) can be posted in the review area. Thank you for reading and thank you to my BETA's and friends: Aleathiel (is her fault for the Ced/Nigelness), Star, Bree (Susan), and her most Hannah of the Abbott, Ariel (comma Nazi). Thanks to Nentari, Alexandra Black, Lisse, Lexis, Beez81, JoeBob1379 and all the others who have reviewed.~

**La Luna: Chapter 5**

  
        Lilah and Nigel stumbled out of the classroom. Nigel fixed his hair, as Lilah adjusted the collar of her dress robe. However, as they walked back into the common room, instead of being euphoric like Nigel was, she was fuming.   
_        How can he be this way?_

        She was supposed to be the experienced one! The dominator. She glared at him from behind, as they advanced back to the common room. She vowed, then and there, not to let that ever happen again. No man was ever going to have power over her. Ever.

  
        Nigel walked into the Hufflepuff common room alone. Only two people were in it. Sally was standing on the sofa, gloating, next to a seated Susan.  
        "Then, when we finished dancing, Cedric _kissed_ my hand and went back to Cho! Booyah!" Sally shrieked.  
        Susan shook her head with a smile and noticed Nigel, and waved.  
        "Will never wash this hand ever again!" swooned Sally-Anne jumping off the sofa. "Oh, hi Nigel!" she waved furiously.  
        "Did you know I love Cedric and am going to marry him?" Sally-Anne giggled, running over to Nigel.  
        "Congratulations!" he announced and hugged her.  
        "So," she mused, "What took you so long? Oh my God! You missed Justin and Hannah getting caught kissing by Snape. Poor things are in _so_ much trouble now."  
        Sally-Anne put her arm around Nigel. "What were you doing anyway?" she asked.  
        "Nothing," he shrugged.  
        Sally stopped giggling and stared at him. "Yeah right," she said, pounding her fist on her hip.  
        Nigel sighed and headed for the stairs.  
        "You were with _her, right?" snapped Sally.  
        "If you mean Lilah, then yes," he snapped, staring forward.  
        "Calm down, Nigel," sighed Susan.  
        "Sorry," he mumbled and faced Sally-Anne. "Don't start, please."  
        "Fine," giggled Sally, "Dude, I'll be a perfect angel."  
        "Sal, I mean it," he said warningly.  
        "Okay, okay," she sighed.  
        Nigel walked up to her.  
        "Look I want you to get on with Lily," he mumbled.  
        "Nigel, I don't have to like all your friends," Sally-Anne huffed.  
        "But, she's . . . my girlfriend now."  
        Sally-Anne stepped back.  
        "Why?" she gasped.  
        "Because I want her to be!"  
        "But she's . . . Nigel, what were you thinking?"  
        "Sally…" Susan warned.  
        "But, she's a Slytherin!" shouted Sally-Anne. "She'll be just like the rest of them! She'll use you!"  
        "You can't judge her by her house. That's not fair!" snapped Nigel.  
        "But, she's so manipulative!" continued Sally-Anne in what was becoming a very loud rant. "And two faced! And, you know, she's like a slut!"  
        Nigel's eyes flickered wide in anger.  
        "Sally," he said in a deep curt tone, "Shut up."  
        "Shut up?" she gasped.  
        He didn't answer her and stared at the floor.  
        "Shut-up!" Sally-Anne repeated in a shriek, " Fine! I am only looking out for you! When she rips your heart out just like the rest of 'em don't come crying to me!"  
        Sally-Anne pushed Nigel causing him to stumble back. _

        "Dumb ass!" she shouted, her eyes tearing.  
        Then she turned and ran to her room. Susan looked at Nigel pityingly and walked over.  
        "I'm gonna go check on her," she mumbled and headed for the stairs then turned back. "You know she just doesn't want to see you get hurt."  
        "I know," Nigel mumbled. "But, she isn't even trying to see it from the other side."  
        "Maybe so, but Nigel," Susan sighed, "Neither are you."  
        She turned and hurried up the stairs, leaving Nigel alone. He threw himself onto the sofa and stared at the fire.

        "Why wasn't she put in Gryffindor?" he muttered to no one in particular. "She certainly has the temper for it."

        "Nigel?" whispered a soft voice.

        Nigel jumped, as Viviane appeared sitting next to him.

        "V-Viviane," he stuttered. "Could you please stop doing that?"                

        "Sorry my lord," she sighed.

        Nigel huffed, "Look Viviane this isn't the best time, and I haven't got your crystal yet."

        "I know," she said sadly, placing her hand on his.

        Nigel suddenly felt dizzy.

        "I'll get it. I promise," he whispered.

        "I know you will. I have faith in you," she whispered back.

        She smiled softly and scooted forward, whispering in his ear; "Moody keeps it in his top drawer in a wooden box. _Alohamora,_ I believe would work to open it."

        "Alright," he breathed, feeling his eyes growing heavy.

        "Goodnight," she whispered and disappeared.

        Nigel popped his head back up, fighting the fatigue. He pulled his body up and dragged his feet, as he made his way to his room.

*      *              *

        Lilah sat down for breakfast the next day. Blaise was already there and of course he was reading a book.

        "So how's married life?" he smirked, looking up from his book.

        "Can we not talk about that?" she huffed.

        "What's wrong?" he asked, closing his book.

        "Nothing," Lilah sighed.

        "Lily," he said, "Listen, first rule in dating: You have to actually fancy the person."

        "I do," she insisted. "I do. Right?"

        "Why are you asking me? You should know."

        Lilah whimpered and buried her head in her arms.

        "Bad night?" asked a voice.

        "Bugger off!" Lilah grumbled without looking up. She knew it was Draco.

        He shook his head at her and sat down across from Blaise and Lilah with his breakfast.

        "What's wrong? Just realized you were getting hot and heavy with Moon last night?" he smirked.

        Lilah lifted up her head, "Who told you that?"

        "What would your uncle say?" Draco sighed to himself, "I mean you are rather young and he is well after all a mudblood. I don't think he will be too keen on this. That is . . . if he knew."

        "Don't you dare!" she hissed.

        "Me? I wouldn't dream of it," he drawled, "But sadly not all people are as confidential as me. Or shall I say not all girls."

        Lilah glared at Draco, and he nudged his head towards the professor's table. Lilah looked over and gasped in terror, as Pansy Parkinson was talking to her uncle and pointing towards the Hufflepuff table.

        "That little ugly two faced twat!" Lilah screamed, slamming down her hands on the table.

        "I wonder who told her to do that?" Blaise mumbled, looking at Draco.

        "Why would I?" he smirked. "I have nothing against dear sweet Lilah."

        Pansy had already left Snape's side, and he was glaring at his niece. Lilah looked over at Blaise, desperation in her eyes.

        "What am I going to do?" she whimpered.

        "Break up with Moon?" Draco suggested.

        "Stay out of this!" she snapped.

        "Just trying to help," Draco replied.

        "You'll just have to face it Lil," Blaise said patting her shoulder, "Sorry."

        "Malfoy, just hope I don't find out something you really don't want everyone to know," Lilah hissed.

        Draco quit smiling then, took a deep breath, and reapplied his smirk.

"I have nothing to hide."

*      *              *

        Nigel walked into Defense Against Dark Arts, at a slight distance from the rest of the Hufflepuffs. News traveled fast about him and Lilah. His friends believed it their duty to snub him in order to teach him a lesson. They all took their seats; Nigel sat next to Ernie, who was the least angry with him out of the group. 

Moody went up front and began to write forcefully on the board with chalk. Nigel pulled out his quill and parchment, like everyone else. He copied what Moody wrote, which was a list of creatures like Veela, Sirens, Succubi, and Kelpies. Moody abruptly turned towards the class.

"These are just a few of the female creatures who can take on human form and lead men to their deaths," he announced. "Most of the young men in this room lack the common sense and years of knowledge to not be fooled by these creatures. The young ladies have a slightly keener sense of danger and that is why there aren't as many male luring creatures."

Moody walked forward looking around.

"Every culture has their share of these creatures. The Jews call her Lilith, and the wizarding pop culture I believe calls her Xenia."

Some of the students looked up a bit affronted.

"Yes, Xenia is a Siren," he continued. "Now she seems to be of such a far off related connection to the true Greek Sirens that she doesn't possess the desire to lure men to crash their boats onto rocks whilst singing to them from cliffs; but nonetheless, she still possesses the power to control people with her voice."

"England itself has these sort of creatures. One of these, the Kelpie, usually is seen as a horse, but at times will look like a woman to lure men into the waters to feed. The most famous Kelpie lives in Loch Ness. Another well known, but barely seen of these creatures are of the Fair-folk or faerie. Not the pixie, not the fairy, which is spelled completely differently. But the faerie."

And he wrote it on the board.

"The faerie or fae as they are called in French, are just like you and me. They are magical humans basically. They are usually short in stature, have tanned skin and dark hair."

Sally-Anne coughed something that Nigel swore sounded like Lilah. He felt like pointing out loudly that Lilah was tall, but kept his peace. Moody glared at her for a moment then continued, walking towards Nigel as he went on, with his lecture.

"The faerie are said to have been the inventors of magic. They live in forests with a plethora of magical charms and hexes surrounding it.  If anyone not of the faerie blood enters, not only is it nearly impossible to come back, it also feels like another world. Time moves differently there and to eat or drink of the faerie food makes you a slave to their illusions. They are the masters of glamour."

Moody paused and looked directly at Nigel.

"So lads, be careful. For the faerie is very eye catching for a reason."

Nigel looked down and scribbled on his parchment as Moody advanced and stood right next to him.

"Moon, I was just reminded. Stay after class. I need to discuss something with you."

Nigel nodded, feeling his hand shaking, and Moody continued on with his lesson.

 Nigel stayed after as Moody had asked. He couldn't imagine what he had done wrong. He tapped his foot on the floor waiting for Moody to acknowledge him. Moody continued to ignore Nigel for a few more minutes while he jotted down a few things on a parchment and continuously glanced at his watch. Then he finally looked up.

        "Ah, Moon," he said as if he hadn't expected him there, "I have a few things to discuss with you. You see I am a little concerned about-"

        "Professor!" gasped Corona as she ran in cutting him off.

        "You're late," Moody grumbled.

        "I know. Sorry. I just came upon a big lead!"

        Moody nudged his head towards Nigel and Corona chuckled and bit her lip.

        "Step outside please," Moody muttered to her and headed out the room.

        Corona winked at Nigel and followed Moody out the door. Nigel took a deep breath and sighed. He twiddled his thumbs for a few seconds; when he suddenly remembered the crystal. He looked over at the door, his heart beating fast. Could he do it quick enough? He knew he probably would never get another chance like this. He stood up slowly, still watching the door, and hesitantly walked towards the desk. Corona began to open the door. Nigel ran back to his seat as Moody called her back out and slammed the door shut. Nigel clutched his chest breathing hard.

 He shook his head, mustered up all his strength, and ran to the desk. He opened every drawer but one. He pointed his wand at it, his heart racing and whispered _Alohamora_. The desk slid open and in it was a plain wooden box. Nigel grabbed the box and whispered _Alohamora_ again. It popped open; sitting in it was a little blue crystal. Nigel tucked the crystal into his pocket, put back the box, slammed the drawer, and ran back to his seat. Moody didn't come in for a while, by the time he finally did Nigel was late for his next class and Moody couldn't remember why Nigel was even being held after. Moody wrote him a note, to excuse his lateness, and sent him off.

        Later that night, Nigel snuck back downstairs with the crystal in hand. He looked around to make sure no one was awake and stood in the center of the common room.

        "Viviane?" he whispered, "Viviane!"

        He looked around but saw nothing.

        "Viviane, I have the crystal," he hissed.

        He stood for a few more minutes but she didn't show. He sat down on the sofa to wait. After awhile he began to feel tired and had to fight to keep his eyes open. He was about to give up and go to bed, when a soft blue light began to emanate from the crystal. He held it up to his face and it grew brighter. He felt almost hypnotized, staring at the increasing light. Warmth rushed through his body and he felt euphoric.

        Nigel suddenly dropped the hand holding the crystal, and his body followed. He lay in a deep sleep on the sofa; his hand still clutching the crystal. Then, Nigel felt his body being shaken and his eyes popped opened. He felt like he had just dosed off. Sally-Anne was looking down at him amused.

        "Gonna have breakfast?" she smirked.

        "Breakfast?" he mumbled looking around at all the students getting ready to start their day.

        He stood up and felt his whole body ache and beg to return to sleep.

        "You okay?" she asked.

        He nodded, realizing it was the first words she had said to him in two days. She smiled, and he deduced she was okay with him now.

"Hurry up," she nagged. 

Nigel nodded and hurried to his room. He changed into his uniform, and placed the crystal in the top drawer of his bureau. All day Nigel felt a little under the weather and deduced he might be coming down with a cold. He was after all feeling a tad bit weak. After dinner, he sat in the common room, emptying his school bag to do his homework. Hannah was sitting by the fireplace next to Justin, who was struggling unsuccessfully to get her attention. Susan was reading, as Ernie hurriedly worked on his essay for transfiguration. Nigel pulled out his parchment to begin his, when Sally-Anne walked in followed by Lilah. Sally-Anne hurried over to her friends and Nigel could hear her whisper grudgingly to Susan, "She followed me."

        Lilah waved over to Nigel, who pretended not to hear Sally-Anne. He beckoned her over.

        "Doing homework?" she asked.

        Nigel nodded, "Yeah, but it can be done later."

        He knew very well he should start on the essay, but the world seemed to stop when Lilah was around. Lilah looked a little nervous and sat down next to Nigel. He watched her, waiting for her to speak first but she just fidgeted with her hair. 

        "You okay?" he asked.

        "Sure," she squeaked.

        She didn't know how to do it. Blaise and her had practiced her speech already. But now that she was actually in front of Nigel, she couldn't say what she had to say. She wanted to break up. They had only been going out for two days, but she knew it was a mistake from the beginning. She just wanted a boyfriend. She couldn't believe how stupid she was and she could hear Blaise's words in the back of her head, "If don't do it now, and wait, you'll bury yourself." He was right. Blaise was always right. She took a deep breath and turned to Nigel.

        "Can we go for a walk?" she asked softly.

        Nigel shrugged, "Sure, I'll go get my jacket."

        He left his things and ran upstairs. Lilah sat silently waiting while his friends glared at her. Sally-Anne stood up and walked over quickly to Lilah.

        "Hey," she muttered.

        "Hi," Lilah replied coldly.

        Sally-Anne sat down next to her and leaned in closely.

        "Look, I know that Nigel really _really_ likes you. I am willing to accept that. I will promise to be nice to you and all that crap, okay?"

        "Uh, okay," Lilah answered.

        "But," Sally added cheerfully, "If you break his heart, I'll kill you."

        "Excuse me?" Lilah gasped.

        "Have a nice walk," Sally said brightly, as Nigel returned from his room.

        Nigel walked over to Lilah, "Ready?"

        "Er," Lilah said her voice a little shaky, "Yeah."

        She followed Nigel out, as Sally-Anne waved happily at them. Needless to say, Lilah decided to postpone her breaking up with Nigel that night, much to the confusion of Blaise. 

        "Well maybe he'll grow on me," she told him in their common room.

        "Yeah and maybe Draco will be my bitch," Blaise smirked.

        Lilah whimpered in response and rested her head on his chest.

*      *              *

        If Nigel had thought that Snape was bad before, he was in for a big surprise. His first Potions lesson after the Yule Ball was a nightmare. Lilah had warned him that her uncle might be in a bit of a mood, having just given her an hour lecture on the evils of boys. Nigel felt a little prepared, but not enough.

        The class, which they shared with the Ravenclaws, began with a longwinded lecture on being a "Seer" and all that it encompassed, and how most of it was nonsense. Then the students began on making a potion that was to open one's senses to other minds. Nigel found it odd to be making a potion for something that the professor didn't even believe had power.

        Nigel sat dazing off as he ground up his Dandelion root to add to the Yarrow that was boiling in his cauldron. The smell was pleasing and he felt lightheaded. The other students seemed to be feeling the same way. They all had glazed over eyes. They poured the powder in their cauldrons and a large puff of yellow smoke sprung from them. Nigel couldn't help but inhale and began to cough and gag along with the rest of the class. Snape nodded as if this was to be expected.

        "Add in the Borage and Mugwart at the same time," he ordered the class.

        Nigel took the herbs in his hand and dropped them into the cauldron. He looked around and felt his ears getting clogged. He pinched his nose and held his breath, but the sounds in the room grew even more muffled.

"Wait a few minutes and we will test the potion," Snape smirked. "Any volunteers? Want to know what people really think of you?"

No one raised their hand and Snape walked slowly around the class and stabbed his finger in the air towards Nigel. "Moon, you'll test it."

Nigel huffed and nodded quietly.

The cauldron bubbled for a few more minutes and the liquid turned to a mustard yellow. Snape handed Nigel a ladle and a cup. Everyone looked over at Nigel, eyes wide and excited. Nigel poured some of his potion in the cup and Snape called him to stand in front of the class.

Nigel didn't know what was about to happen, but he knew it wouldn't be pleasant. Snape was about to have some fun. 

"Drink it," Snape smirked. "We aren't scared are we?"

"No, you said it was rubbish," Nigel muttered.

"Drink it!" Snape snapped, and Nigel chugged down the oddly sweet and sticky liquid. It was right from the boiling cauldron but cold as it slid down his throat. He stood for a second, waiting for something to happen. Then, the sound of his classmates suddenly went blank. He couldn't hear anything. He turned to Snape and told him he couldn't hear. But no audible words came to Nigel's ears.

His classmates leaned forward in their seats giggling.

"I can't hear!" Nigel shouted rather loudly again.

 Within the blank sound in his ears a hush of whispers crept up.

"Bloody mudblood!" a girl hissed.

Nigel looked around and no one was talking to him, but he knew he heard a girl.

"He's so adorable even when he is acting like a git."

"H-Hannah?" Nigel called out.

Hannah sank in her seat.

"Stupid ass!" shouted a boy.

Nigel was turning around and looking up at Snape who was thoroughly enjoying the scene. It was beneath Nigel to beg Snape for help. He would just have to fight through it.

"Look at her!" spat Justin, and Nigel knew it was Justin, "She's even goggling at him now!"

Nigel looked over and Justin was glaring at Hannah.

"If everyone doesn't stop laughing I am gonna bust a cap, yo!"

Nigel looked over at Sally-Anne who was standing up fists clenched glaring at the class.

"How does it feel?" sneered Snape looking down at him, his lips not moving.

"You have no voice but everyone else does," Snape hissed in Nigel's mind.

Nigel wanted to run out of the class as the voices grew louder and louder. More then one child was laughing and yelling and cursing in his mind. 

"Mudblood!"

"Git!"

"He's so adorable!"

"I am gonna punch him so hard!"

"Limey bastard leave him alone!"

"Mudblood!"

Nigel tried to find the owner of that voice. She was the one that screamed the loudest.

"MUDBLOOD!"

Nigel put his hand to his head.

"Stop it!" Nigel shouted.

"Please professor!" Sally-Anne begged.

"Oh will you lot calm down," smirked Snape. "All right, fine."

Snape reached for a flask that was sitting on his desk and handed it to Nigel. Nigel swallowed the green liquid, which was bitter and tasted of mint. He coughed loudly and heard the class roaring with laughter. But, no hissing voices. No curses. No mudblood.

"You can go back to your seat," Snape sneered and Nigel ran back, ignoring everyone's stares, wishing to disappear.

        When class was over, the Hufflepuffs walked out quietly. The one thing in Nigel's head, aside from sheer embarrassment, was the repeating voice calling him a mudblood. It wasn't any of his friends; he was positive it had to be a Ravenclaw. 

        "Nigel, are you okay?" Hannah asked softly.

        Justin looked at them both, his anger rising.

        "Han," Justin said voice quivering, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

        "All right," she shrugged and followed him.

        The rest of the Hufflepuffs went ahead into the common room, Sally and Susan whispering.

        "What's going on?" Nigel asked.

        "What do you think?" Ernie huffed.

        Nigel shrugged confused.

        "Justin is gonna chuck Hannah!" hissed Susan.

        "Why?" Nigel asked concerned.

        His friends exchanged glances.

        "Cause of you, numbskull," sighed Sally-Anne.

        "Me?" Nigel gasped.

        "She likes you or fancies you or whatever," Sally-Anne huffed.

        "No she doesn't," chuckled Nigel.

        Susan shook her head and said gravely, "Yes she does."

        The common room entrance slid open and Justin and Hannah walked in both looking upset. Hannah quickly went upstairs avoiding everyone's eyes. Justin looked over at his friends. Instead of his usual anger towards Nigel he looked over with heart brake. He walked over slowly, his head hung low.

        "Hi," he mumbled to them. "I, er, need a hug I think."

        Sally leapt off the sofa and took him in her arms.

*      *              *

        Corona sat alone in the room she was sharing with Rita Skeeter. Rita was off  "investigating". The room was a shambles on Rita's side. Her papers and clothes had been thrown all over the bed and floor. Corona's side was too clean to have been done by a sane woman. Everything was stacked and organized with such precise detail. Each article of clothing was folded perfectly in her trunk. The sheets on her bed were ironed. Her makeup was color-coded.

        Corona looked around the room, bored. Rita rarely ever let her come along. She didn't really care but sometimes she wished to have something to do aside from protecting Harry. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up this cover. Pretending to be a sleazy reporter, instead of an undercover Auror, was rather mind numbing.

        Corona sighed and went to her files to read some reports. Although she had read them already, and probably could recite them from memory, she needed to do something. 

_If only Charlie were still here. _

Charlie had returned to Romania, to his work. At least if he was there they could have a few laughs. She smiled remembering Molly's letter, saying that Bill and Charlie would be accompanying her to see the third task. 

She put down the file and headed for the door. She needed human interaction badly.  She headed up the stairs towards the Ravenclaw common room to visit her little sister.

*      *              *

        The weather wasn't as biting out anymore. The Hufflepuffs peacefully waited for spring. The second task had gone and went. Every night, Nigel tried to find Viviane, but she never showed. As February drew to a close, he seemed to have forgotten about her, and spent most of his time mending his friendships and being with Lilah

 Nigel walked down the stairs from his room chatting with Justin, who had lightened up a lot towards Nigel. The boys arrived in the common room, looking for their friends, and saw a group of Hufflepuffs bundled up with brooms. In the center of the group was Cedric.

        "What are you doing?" Nigel asked.

        "Gonna play Quidditch," Cedric replied, "Any of you want to join? No other team wants to play against us, so is just for fun."

        Nigel felt an odd curiosity as to what it felt like to actually play Quidditch. He had always been a fan since he learned of the game. Yes, his flying skills were equal to that of a drunken leper, but he felt brave enough to agree to play. Hannah and Sally, who were sitting by the fireplace, met each other's eyes giggling and ran to their room to get a camera.

        All the students who were playing were divided up into teams. Nigel was with Cedric's team as a Keeper. Cho was sitting in the bleachers next to Corona and her little sister Rhea, a second year Ravenclaw. Nigel's friends sat in the bleachers laughing knowing very well that Nigel had no sense of balance. But if he wanted to play then they weren't going to stop him.

        "You know, I'm not very good," Nigel mumbled to Cedric.

        "It's all right. None of us are," he smirked.

        The Quaffle was thrown up and the game began. Cedric was soaring up high swirling around looking for the Snitch when Nigel distracted him. Kalinda had thrown the Quaffle right at Nigel and it was obvious he had no idea how to block it. He knew that, if he let go of the broom, he would plummet to the ground. Nigel spastically ducked, squealing like a girl, as Kalinda made a point. Cedric shook his head laughing and soared down to Nigel.

        "Oi, Mini-C!" he called.

        Nigel looked up with a pout at the name.

        "You can use the broom to block," Cedric suggested.

        "Er, thanks," mumbled Nigel.

        "You look a little scared," Cedric said coming closer. "Look, the ball doesn't hurt. And just whack it with the bristles of the broom, if you don't want yourself to get hit. And don't worry about your hands. You can use any part of your body to block."

        "Like your head!" shouted Kalinda with a grin.

        "Sod off!" Cedric yelled.

        Kalinda stuck her tongue at him, and soared to her team to discuss tactics.

        "You got it?" Cedric asked.

        "I think so," mumbled Nigel, looking down at the ground and giving a slight whimper.

        "Look on the bright side," Cedric smirked. "If you fall, those girls will wait on you hand and foot."

        The Quaffle was thrown up again, and Cedric smiled at Nigel and soared back up. The game continued on, with Nigel falling off twice and only actually blocking one ball. But Kalinda said it didn't count because Nigel wasn't paying attention with his back turned. He just happened to be in the right spot when the Quaffle hit him from behind, causing one of his two falls. 

        The game ended with Cedric catching the snitch, and saving his team from a humiliating defeat. 

        "Kalinda, just wait!" screamed Sally-Anne as they entered the common room, Nigel leaning on her. "My lawyer will be sending you papers! Hurting my Nigey's pretty back. Disgraceful."

        Sally-Anne stroked Nigel's back as Hannah helped him sit down on the sofa. Aside from the aches and pains and near death experiences of that afternoon, Nigel found he rather liked Quidditch. He wouldn't say no if asked to play again.

        Cedric could tell by the look on the younger classman's face that he really needed to have more fun then just sitting around and talking. So, Cedric would play one on one with Nigel during the afternoons to help him build up skill. Cho would come and watch, and sometimes would help on the pitch.

By the time March arrived, Nigel was getting better. He wasn't by any means exceptional, but he was staying on the broom and could throw the ball while flying. The games between the boys became longer, and soon they were playing till the sun went down. Both boys would go back to the common room laughing with Cedric's arm around Nigel's neck, roughing up his hair.

        "Double beauty, it's too much," Sally-Anne giggled, while taking a picture of the boys posing with their brooms after one of their games.

        Cedric's fondness for Nigel was rather amusing to most. They were almost like brothers. Cedric invited Nigel everywhere, and discussed his tactics for the Triwizard tournament with him. They talked for hours even after everyone was asleep, in the common room. Cedric and Nigel confessed secrets and desires. Nigel asked Cedric for girl advice, because Lilah wasn't really paying attention to him, and Cedric asked Nigel for help in his muggle studies. Everyone was getting used to seeing them with each other all the time.

Everyone, but Cho.

Cho watched the boys chase after each other one afternoon on the Quidditch pitch. They had abandoned their brooms and were playing a form of Rugby instead. Cedric stopped, holding the Quaffle high above Nigel, who reached up and just grazed his fingers on the ball. She frowned to herself as Nigel jumped up and tackled Cedric, causing the older boy to fall and them to begin to wrestle each other for the ball. She didn't know why. Maybe it was just her being a catty girl, but she was really starting to feel jealous of Nigel. Cedric always was around the boy and inviting him to hang out with them. She didn't really mind him at first but now things were just getting weird. 

        Cedric always talked about Nigel. How funny Nigel was. How similarly they acted at times. How they had so much in common. She had to keep herself from yelling out, "Shut up!"

        Nigel had the Quaffle in hand and ran off and was tackled by Cedric from behind and buried into the dirt. 

_It is just how boys are,_ she told herself. _They like to play fight. There is no other reason for them to always be touching each other. _

She shook her head. She was going mad. What was she thinking? Cedric fancied her. In fact he said he loved her just the night before.  She buried her face in her hands with a whimper.

        *              *              *

        Lilah brought Nigel into her room. It was the first time he had ever been in there let alone the Slytherin common room. There was a scheduled trip to Hogsmeade that day and barely anyone was at the school. Both had decided not to go, to be alone with each other. Nigel felt he had neglected her spending so much time with Cedric, but Lilah knew that she had encouraged it.

Nigel looked around, swinging his arms front and back. Lilah sat on her bed in silence. He waited for her to begin speaking and she waited for him.

                She knew why she was nervous. She had decided to again try and chuck him. This time she had a pretty good excuse to use, and it wouldn't even be her fault. She took a deep breath and beckoned him towards her.

        "Sorry about my uncle," Lilah sighed.

        "It's all right. He never liked me anyway," he smirked sitting next to her on the bed.

        "I mean if it is too much for you, I would understand. My uncle can be rather stubborn."

        "Lily, it's okay," he sighed. "Honest." 

        Nigel smiled at her reassuringly and Lilah felt her stomach turn. The boy was not getting the clue. If she could get him to break up with her the Hufflepuffs wouldn't descend upon her like harpies. She would be the one supposedly with the broken heart then, not him. And she could freely dream of Harry, without feeling so trapped.

        "It's sort of like the thing between you and Moody," Nigel sighed.

        "Moody just hates me for no reason," Lilah growled.

        "Yeah, I mean he usually has reasons with the likes of Malfoy and all," Nigel muttered, "I mean his parents were Death-"

        Nigel suddenly stopped, realizing what Imogen was in her youth.

        "Oh my god!" Lilah gasped realizing it too, "He hates me because of my mum?"

        "It's possible," sighed Nigel.

        "But that's unfair!" Lilah pouted crossing her arms.

Nigel put his arm around her, "It's not that bad."

 Lilah tensed up and tried not to look at him. Nigel leaned forward to kiss her cheek and Lilah shrank away.

        "You okay?" he asked pulling his arm back.

        Lilah nodded quickly and smiled at him.  

        "Okay," Nigel sighed and looked down. 

        He stared at his feet, his hands folded. Lilah felt the guilt in her swelling. She really did care about the git even if it wasn't enough for a romantic relationship and honestly didn't want to hurt him. But, how could she do this without hurting him?

        "What's that?" Nigel asked kneeling down to the ground and picking up something.

        Lilah got off the bed and kneeled to his level as he held up her talisman.

        "You found it!" she exclaimed.

        "What was it doing on the floor?" Nigel smirked putting his arms around her neck and fastening the necklace.

        "I must have dropped it," she sighed and met his eyes.

        "That's a really important talisman, Lil," he lectured sitting down on the floor facing her.

        "I know," she breathed.

        Now that she thought about it, Nigel was extremely attractive and Harry, well, wasn't. So, she didn't really love him that didn't mean that she didn't want to snog him. Lilah scooted forward towards him and placed her lips on his. They began to kiss more feverishly and soon were rolling around on her floor.

        *              *              *

        The sunlight flickered over Nigel's eyes. He blinked them slowly opened and yawned. The Spring air flew in with the breeze. It was still a bit cold even though the sun was out. He rolled over on the grass and lying in a ball next to him was Lilah. They had both fallen asleep by the lake. He sat up taking heed as to not wake her. 

        He stretched his arms and was gad it was Saturday and no classes for two days. He shivered a bit from the breeze and reached for the jumper he was using as a pillow. He was about to put it on when he saw Lilah shiver in her sleep, curling her legs exposed by shorts closer to her chest. He crawled over to her and placed his jumper over her legs. He sat watching her. It was the only time she seemed to be peaceful. He smiled to himself, leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

        He sat back up to look out at the lake and standing in front of him was Viviane.

        "Viviane!" he gasped then lowered his voice to not disturb Lilah. "What are you doing here?"

        "I wanted to know how you faired, my lord," she whispered.

        He stood up and walked over closer to her to be out of hearing range from Lilah.

        "I got the crystal," he mumbled.

        "I know. I don't feel Moody's presence at all. Only yours now," she said blushing and looked down.

        "Viviane, there's something odd about it. It keeps glowing," Nigel hissed.

        "That means someone is close by that wants to steal it," she whispered back, urgently.

        "Who would want to steal it?"

        "A Slytherin," she hissed.

        "I don't know who it could be," he mumbled.

        Viviane looked at him pityingly and reached towards him.

        "Nigel," she whispered stroking his hair. "I am sorry to have to make you deal with these things. I truly am." She looked away her eyes getting glassy, "I just don't know where else to go."

        "But, what do I do now?"

        "Just keep the crystal with you at all times," she said. "I am trying my hardest to figure out how to break free."

        "All right," he sighed.

        "I am sure it wasn't your paramour, my lord," Viviane whispered shyly. "She doesn't seem the type to steal."

        "Paramour?"

        "Your lover, the girl lying there."

        Nigel began to snicker, "She's not my lover. But, I know it wasn't her who made the crystal glow."

        "But isn't she the one you dream about?" Viviane asked shyly.

        "Excuse me?"

        "You dream about her like a lover."

        Nigel felt a creeping of embarrassment overcome him.

        "How do you know about that? And besides," he mumbled avoiding her eyes, "Don't all boys do that?"

        "I guess you are right," she sighed thoughtfully. "But _every_ night? That's a bit odd." 

        "How do you know that?"

        "Forgive me my lord, but I see your dreams and thoughts sometimes. I don't mean for it to happen but in my day I was a Seer."

        Nigel nodded, "Oh."

        "I will try not to. But they just come to me of you and her, in your bed."

        "Viviane, please!" Nigel snapped then lowered his voice instantly as Lilah turned over and snuggled into his jumper. "Can we not talk about that?"

        "Sorry, is just that it has been so long since I have seen any sort of love between anyone, let alone myself. I long for it at times and welcome false visions. Salazar never loved me."

        Nigel didn't say anything and stared at the floor.

        "I should go now," she whispered. "Remember guard the crystal."

        "I will," Nigel replied with a nod and Viviane disappeared.

        Nigel spent most of the afternoon and early evening with Lilah and didn't think about the crystal until he went to his room for sleep. He waited for the boys to go to sleep and crept to his bureau and got out the crystal. He hurried to his bed, pulled the curtains, and made it into an amulet with a charm he learned from Susan. 

        He held it up to admire his work. The crystal twinkled a bit from the faint moon rays creeping through the cracks of the curtains. He placed the crystal around his neck and was over come with fatigue. He lay himself down and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up feeling groggy. He stepped out of bed and his knees buckled causing him to fall flat on the floor. Justin jolted up and met Nigel's eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Nigel mumbled as he reached for the chair by his bed to help him up.

"Klutz," Justin moaned and curled back in his bed pulling the duvet over his head.

Nigel began to pull himself up, when he noticed some sort of mark on his arm. He looked down and it looked like someone had been holding his arm and had burnt their handprint on him. He touched it gently but felt no pain.

"What on earth?" he gasped.

Nigel walked over to the large mirror on their wall examining his arm. His hand was shaking a bit. This was most definitely not normal and his insides yelled out in alarm. He knew something wrong was going on and that he needed to tell a professor. 

He headed for the door ignoring the fact that he only had on pajama trousers, a t-shirt and no shoes. He walked quickly out the common room covering the mark on his arm to avoid questions. He ran down the hall and almost fell down as Viviane flew in front of him.

"Nigel!" she gasped, "What is wrong?"

"I need to talk to a professor," he protested.

"Please tell me," she begged.

"This!" Nigel snapped showering her his arm.

Viviane clasped her mouth in terror, her eyes watering.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Someone is trying to steal the crystal! I told you! When they touch you they leave their mark!" she sobbed.

"Er, will it hurt me?" he asked.

"No, they will go away as soon as I am free," she whimpered.

"Then it isn't anything bad?" he asked slowly.

"No," she sobbed and threw herself on the floor.

"Viviane!" he gasped, "Please stop. What's wrong?"

"I am putting you in danger!" she howled. "I am such a disappointment to my own family."

Nigel looked around praying that no one would see this: him in his pajamas and this ghost girl sobbing on the floor like a baby.

"Please stop," he begged.

"You must speak to your professor who teaches you how to fight the dark arts. He will help you," she hissed sitting up and grabbing him by the collar.

"But that's Moody!" he snapped. "You don't trust him!'

"I know, but . . ." her lip quivered.

She fell down on the floor again blubbering and gasping. Nigel sat down in a huff. He never knew a girl to throw a fit like this.

"It's hopeless," she moaned, "Hopeless."

"Moon!" shouted a voice from behind him, "What on earth is going on?"

Viviane shot up in the air and screamed. Nigel looked back and Moody was hobbling forward.

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

"Er . . . well . . . I . . ."

"Not you!" Moody snapped at Nigel and looked over at Viviane.

"Young lady," he growled.

Viviane dashed behind Nigel.

"Let me guess," he growled, "You talked this simpleton of a boy into stealing that crystal didn't you?"

Viviane peaked her head above Nigel and stuck her tongue out at Moody.

"Viviane!" Moody shouted, "Come here!"

"No!" whimpered Viviane, "I like Nigel better!"

"Come here!"

"Sir . ." Nigel began but was silenced by Moody's hand.

"Viviane do you want me to give you to a Slytherin?" Moody warned.

"You're not funny!" she shouted like a spoiled child. "Oh, all right."

She floated over to Moody head down and looked back at Nigel sadly.

"Please forgive her," Moody sighed, "She knows _I_ am her protector. I discovered her during the great battles with Voldemort . . . Prisoner to the Death Eaters. But, this is the thanks I get?" he glared at her.

"Nigel is more attractive than you!" she pouted and stuck her tongue out again.

"Moon, hand me the crystal," Moody sighed and held out his hand.

Nigel hesitated but pulled the necklace over his head and handed it to Moody. Moody reached out and instead of taking the crystal grabbed Nigel's arm and examined it.

"Where did you get this mark?" he asked.

"I just woke up with it this morning," he replied.

"Viviane!" Moody growled, "You sneaky devil! Look what you have done!"

Viviane dropped her head and avoided Nigel's eyes, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Someone knows you have this," Moody growled to Nigel.

"They do?" he gasped.

"Well they feel its presence and are hunting you. Trying to grasp onto where you are. They usually a use a pendulum to locate you, and when they feel close they leave a sort of mark on you."

"Who is it?" Nigel asked eyes wide.

"I have no idea. I will report this to Dumbledore lad. But, not a word to anyone! It could be a teacher or a student."

Nigel nodded, "Yes sir."

Moody handed the crystal back to Nigel.

"The crystal will grant you protection even if it is what they are after. It's sort of your talisman. If I take it and they find out who you are you won't have a chance."

"But if I don't have it, then it won't matter," Nigel replied.

"No Moon," Moody chortled darkly. "Who you really are."

"Pardon, but who am I?" Nigel asked slowly.

"If you don't know, I'm not telling you," tutted Viviane sticking her nose up.

Moody watched Viviane amused and shook his head. He then turned to Nigel.

"Young Moon, this is why I said be weary of faeries," huffed Moody, "Her mother was one you know!"

"She's a faerie?" gasped Nigel.

Viviane looked ready to strangle Moody, "What are you doing!"

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't bother you with her histrionics. But no, her pretty face made you incapable of doing anything else but her bidding."

Nigel looked down.

"I know I am right," Moody chortled, "Did she weep and cling to you. Beg you to help her. Kissed you a few times I suppose. She's a mischievous sprite my boy."

"You're ruining everything!" shrieked Viviane.

"The boy needs to know," Moody said with a sneer. "All right, lad. Off with you."

Nigel stood in place with so many questions buzzing is his mind. Moody shooed him away with his hand and hobbled off. Viviane stayed floating in the air watching Nigel.

"Come Viviane!" Moody snapped.

Viviane glared at him, then looked at Nigel and smiled sweetly.

"I really do trust you more," she said softly.

Nigel didn't know how to answer. He wasn't sure he could trust her completely. She floated forward.

"I am sorry if I hurt you," she sighed.

Nigel shrugged his shoulders, "No matter."

Viviane turned and floated after Moody and suddenly turned back around and blew Nigel a kiss. He saw it soar towards him in a purple sparkling mist. He stumbled back as it touched his lips. The smell of the trees and air of the forest surrounded him and a stupid smile spread across his face.

         *             *              *

It was late at night. Nigel walked into the common room quietly having successfully avoided Filch. He needed to not get into the habit of snogging Lilah at that hour. Sooner or later they were going to get caught. He tiptoed towards his stairs when he saw a figure on the sofa and froze.

        "Viviane?" he whispered.

        "Who's Viviane?" replied Cedric as he stood up and faced Nigel.

        "N-no one."

        Cedric nodded and sat back down. Nigel walked over in curiosity.

        "Why are you up so late?" he asked.

        Cedric looked up and smirked, "Why are you?"

 His face was glistening with the moon rays showing he had been crying.

"You all right?" Nigel asked.

Cedric sighed and leaned back in the sofa. "No."

Nigel sat down next to him not sure what to say.

"You wanna talk?" Nigel mumbled.

Cedric shrugged his shoulders.

"It helps sometimes."

"I know," Cedric sighed, "I just feel a little overwhelmed."

"Oh, with the Triwizard Tournament."

Cedric heaved a sigh and brushed his fingers through his brown hair.

                "It's partially that and partially my dad."

                Nigel didn't respond.

                "Does your dad push you too much?" Cedric asked.

                Nigel shook his head, "Not really."

                "My dad just wants me to be the perfect version of him," grumbled Cedric, "I mean I don't mind usually, but at times I just want to stop being perfect and be able to make mistakes."

                "I sort of know how you feel," mumbled Nigel.

                "How?"

                "Well, you see I always thought that I had done something wrong or wasn't a good enough person. You see . . . I was adopted and I thought it was something I did. So, when the Moons adopted me I didn't want them to take me back, so I never did anything wrong. I was the perfect son. The perfect student."

                Cedric observed Nigel eyes wide, "You're adopted?"

                Nigel nodded.

                "Do you, er, know about your real parents?" Cedric asked.

                "Not enough."

                "Do you know their names?"

                Nigel shook his head, "I wasn't told enough. My only clue is the name Demetrius."

                Cedric didn't speak for a while. Nigel wished he hadn't told him. People always felt awkward when Nigel shared his past, and he just wanted to be treated normally. Cedric took a deep breath and without another word went upstairs to his room. Nigel sat for a moment staring in the dark wondering what he had said wrong.

        The next morning as Nigel headed downstairs he saw Cedric whispering to Kalinda.

        "Er, Ced, are you okay?" Nigel asked as he walked up to them.

        "Yeah, fine," muttered Cedric and hurried off with Kalinda.

        Nigel watched them leave the common room pretty sure they didn't want to talk to him. He figured they were just having a private discussion and he interrupted. Nigel joined his friends, ignoring Cedric's snub, and headed for breakfast.

        Hannah watched Nigel at breakfast like she always did. His head drooped down again and again. His skin was growing paler and he had bags under his eyes.

        "Are you having trouble sleeping?" she asked.

        "No," he answered with a reassuring smile.

        Hannah took his word for it.

        Later that day Nigel ran to the Quidditch pitch to play with Cedric as they always did, but Cedric wasn't there. That was when Nigel realized something was wrong. He went back to the common room, broom in hand, and started asking everyone he knew if they knew where Cedric was. No one seemed to have a definite idea.

        "Maybe he is with Cho or the champions," Ernie suggested. 

        Nigel decided to listen to Ernie and ran to the Gryffindor common room.

        "Harry!" he called as he entered.

        Harry turned and faced Nigel. His eyes grew wide from how pale Nigel looked. Hermione and Ron both noticed it too but didn't say anything.

        "Have you seen Cedric?" Nigel asked.

        "No," muttered Harry.

        "Oh, I couldn't find him. I thought maybe it was a champion thing or what not," Nigel said with a wavering smile, "Alright, well if you see him tell him that I'm looking for him."

        "Sure," Harry said as pleasantly as he could, but he was feeling rather jealous that Nigel was hanging out with Cho a lot these days, because of Cedric. Bloody Hufflepuffs!

        Nigel turned to leave the Gryffindor common room as Ginny and a friend of hers, Diamond Bell, walked in. Nigel waved to her. His sleeve of his robe crept down his arm and she saw something odd on it. He noticed her glancing at his arm and quickly dropped it and hurried out.

Nigel checked the great hall, the atrium, the lake and finally found Cedric sitting in a huddle with Kalinda in the library.

        Nigel mustered up his strength and walked over.

        "Ced, where were you?" he asked.

        Cedric looked up from the book he was showing Kalinda and his eyes were icy cold. It was rather frightening.

        "I had things to do," he mumbled.

        "Are, er, you mad at me or something?" Nigel asked his voice very small and hurt.

        "Look, I can't be playing games with you all the time. I'm not your family, mate."

        Nigel felt his insides being cut open.

        "What's wrong?"  Nigel asked, "What did I do wrong?"

        "Look just go and play with your little lower classmen all right. I have some real work to do," Cedric spat.

        Nigel stood still, mouth hanging slightly open. What had happened to Cedric? He racked his brain for any explanation but found none. He turned, feeling embarrassed and insignificant, and hurried out of the library. 

*      *              *

        Corona sat outside Moody's office, waiting for him to finish class. Her hair was pulled back in several tiny plaits of blonde and purple hair. Her legs were curled under her and covered in tight purple leather trousers. She had on her purple boots, which she never seemed to depart from even when she went to bed, and a satin lavender bodice, over a loose fitting blue peasants shirt. Students as they walked by watched her with curious eyes.

She didn't notice them to busy lost in her own mind. She wished she had accepted Dumbledore's offer to teach DADA. It would have been so much fun, and she would have been able to hang out more with Snape. She couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why every time she entered a room he ran out of it. He was her favorite professor since she had gone to school and it hurt that he was so antisocial towards her. She sighed and wished to be 17 again and his assistant. Torturing the Slytherins, giving Severus hugs, flirting with Oliver Wood. Those were the days.

        The door opened and the Ravenclaws departed. Corona waited for the room to be completely empty and entered.

        "You're on time for once," Moody gasped.

        "Aye," she giggled.

        "All right, do you have anything new for me?" he asked.

        "Aye, I think I have a pretty good idea what is going on," she sighed happily taking a seat.

        "You do?" he asked amused.

        "Yeah. Well the mark on my mum's shoulder is starting to show again. So Voldie is planning something."

        "Voldie?" Moody chortled with venom, "Wait, what mark?"

        "The one on my mum's shoulder," Corona repeated.

        "On her shoulder?" he whispered with a smile.

        Corona giggled and made her fingers walk on the desk in front of her. "You sound like a parrot."

        "So Voldemort is planning something. We know this," Moody hissed.

        "Well," Corona began, "The mark was shown at the Quidditch Cup which was just a warning. Then someone put Harry's name in the goblet and he has excelled in the first two tasks!"

        "So?"

        "So? So, someone is helping him, someone who is pretending to do it for Harry's benefit. They just want him to win. He isn't smart enough to pass these trials on his own. He is brave, but there ain't much common sense in that spiky head of his."

        Moody looked a bit edgy but urged her to continue.

        "So this is what I think: at the third task, since Voldie can't get to Harry, he is gonna somehow bring Harry to him. He could make anything randomly into a portkey with his little spy here, but he wants it to be done in front of everyone in the school, especially Dumbledore. I think it will probably be the trophy."

        Moody dropped his quill.

        "Where did you get this idea from?" he asked slowly.

        "Oh, just popped in me head last night. Rita was being very loud and annoying and I wished that I could just apparate away. But I knew I couldn't, and then I wished fer her to leave so I could make her glasses into a portkey, and boom it hit me," she said happily.

        Moody stood up and walked over to her.

        "I think you are being absurd," he muttered.

        "But, it makes sense!"

        "To you maybe?"

        "Well I am sure Albus will agree with meh," she pouted.

        "You haven't told Albus yet?" Moody asked, his eyes wide.

        "No. Wanted to tell yeh first and make yeh so envious that I thought of it first!" she cackled.

        Moody shook his head and stood high above the desk she was sitting in.

        "You didn't bother anyone else, I hope, with this nonsense," he spat.

        "No," she shrugged and stood up, "I'm hungry."

        "Keep this little theory, though it is absurd, to yourself," he grumbled.

        Corona looked at him, wide eyed.

        "Why if it's absurd Albus will just laugh," she replied.

        '"Don't want you making him more paranoid then need be."

        Corona thought about this for a second and nodded.

        "Aye, I understand." 

        "You can go now," he growled and headed back to his desk.

        Corona waved good-bye and skipped out of the office. Moody waited till he couldn't hear her boots clicking down the hall and began to scribble a letter, almost in a panic, to Lucius Malfoy.

*              *              *

                Charlie Weasley lay in his bed. He had vowed not to think about her. 

                The wind howled outside and he could hear some of his Romanian coworkers laughing while getting very drunk outside. He knew he should probably go out there and socialize. It would help him not to think about Corona. But, he knew he wanted to. 

                The same thoughts and arguments entered his head: She was too young for him, he was 26 she was 21; she had been Bill's girlfriend for three years; she was completely insane. He knew none of the arguments would change his mind, though. He loved her and that was that. 

                He turned on his side.

                "_Petrificus Totalis_!" hissed a voice.

                Charlie didn't have a chance to react and soon lay frozen in his bed. Two figures cloaked in black with white masks walked over to his bed side and carried his body away.

        Barely a few hours later Corona walked up to the Professors table during breakfast in England. Severus pretended not to see her.

        "Hi Sevy," she said brightly.

        He didn't reply and began to chug his tea. He pushed back from the table and walked away without a word.

        "Oi!" she yelled but he didn't move.

        Several students looked over as to what was going on. Corona stood stiff, arms straight at her side and hands in tight fists. She took a deep breath and stomped after him.

        "Close!" she shouted as he opened the door.

        He tried to go forward but the door swung back at him, hitting him in the face and locking him in. The Slytherins, who were closest, burst out into laughter. Severus in fury turned and faced the advancing Corona.

        "Open the door!" he spat.

        "Why are yeh being such a meany head?" she pouted.

        "Open the door!" he shrieked.

        Everyone was watching them now.  Corona turned her head to the side like a puppy and giggle.

        "Yer funny when yer angry."

        "Corona so help me," he growled.

        Corona gasped in happiness and embraced him.

        "You remember my name!" she squealed, "Yeh haven't forgotten meh!'

        "Who could?" he muttered trying to push her off, with such distaste as if she was a leech.

        "Well now that we are talking yeh aren't going to be all mean right?" she asked flicking his nose with her finger.

        Severus looked around his eyes begging for salvation to any of the teachers. But several of them were snickering and rather enjoying the scene.

        "Why do I have to talk to you?" he huffed.

        "Cause you were my favoritest professor here and I missed yeh," she pouted.

        "Fine, I'll talk to you!" he shouted.

        Corona began to jump up and down her blonde hair bouncing with her.

        "Hurrah!" she screamed and wrapped her arm around his, "It's gonna be so much fun! Just like when I was your assistant. Remember?"

        Severus was already regretting what he just said.

        "Yes yeh have been snubbing me for the last five or six months I have been back, but I forgive yeh," she giggled and hugged him again.

        A few Slytherin boys fell out of their seats from laughter. Severus glared at them and they immediately leapt back into them.

        Corona happily tried to lure him back to the professor's table as an owl swooped in. It soared around and then flew at Corona. It dropped the letter next to her and departed. She let go of Severus and reached for it giving him the chance to run away.

        "Wait!" she called after him, "We were bonding!"

        Severus didn't look back and ran for his office. Corona sighed and opened the letter.

We have Charlie. Tell anyone and he is dead. If you want him back go to Romania. In the Oas Mountains is The Bixad Monastery. Go there to find him. Don't think about warning anyone before hand or telling anyone where you are going! He will be dead before you arrive. We have a friend near by you who tells us everything.

        Corona stood in her spot frozen. She looked over at Dumbledore; he was talking to Moody, who was in very good spirits. Moody was never in good spirits. She watched them talk for a while and noticed he looked over at her a few times with inquiring eyes.  She took a deep breath with a sneer and walked up to Dumbledore.

        "I have to go away," she said abruptly interrupting their conversation.

        "To where?" Dumbledore asked.

        Moody watched her anxiously waiting for her response.

        "Home. Mummy misses meh," she said softly.

        Dumbledore blinked and nodded, "All right."

        "Sorry Professor Moody, but I won't be able to stay and help you," she sighed.

        "It's all right," he muttered and returned to his meal.

        Dumbledore observed Corona's face. She looked at Moody then at Dumbledore. He didn't say anything, as she looked at Moody again nudging her head like a doggy on a dashboard. Dumbledore glanced at Moody then back at Corona nodding.

        _Watch him,_ Corona mouthed and turned and left.          

*      *              *

        The Dark Lord pulled Lilah into the room, making sure no one saw. She struggled but Harry was standing near by and helped the Dark Lord tie her into a chair.

        "Let me go!" she whimpered.

        "Shut up!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at her, _"Silencio!"_

        Lilah continued screaming but no noise came out of her mouth.

        "When Malfoy comes in and sees you, his beloved, dead in his room, then he will know very well we mean business," the Dark Lord whispered into her ear.

        Lilah began to squirm more violently and her eyes teared up. A voice was heard down the hall and Harry ran to the door to listen. 

        "It's Malfoy," he hissed.

        "Good," the Dark Lord smirked and pointed his wand at Lilah, "Goodbye Snape."

        Draco opened the door. A flash of green soured through the room and he had to shield his eyes. When the light subsided he looked over in horror. Lilah lay dead tied up in a chair. Harry stood by the door his wand pointed at Draco and standing in front of Lilah, wand drawn, was Nigel.

Saffron screamed out from her trance. She looked down at the soup she was making and saw it was boiling over. She quickly lowered the flame and sat herself down breathing fast.

        "This isn't happening," she whispered to herself, "This isn't happening."

        She kept repeating the phrase over and over again until she broke into sobs.

_~A/N: For updates on upcoming chapters and art for this and other fanfics of mine, check out my Yahoo Group ~_


	6. La Luna Chapter 6

      _A/N: Thanks again to my BETA's Aleathiel (muppet!) and Bree (no fourth year kissing!), Liza and Lisse( Bunny Queen). As always much love to Ariel (Lodessa). Also give a Portuguese hello to Nentari, cuz she game me Coleraine for being smart! Be warned, this and the next chapter, are rather macabre. No art this time. Rest in Peace Diggory . . ._

La Luna: Chapter 6 

            Nigel sat alone in the bleachers of the Quidditch pitch. Cedric still wasn't talking to him. Nigel had been brooding over why and refused to give up until Cedric was his friend again. But, he still didn't know why Cedric was mad and avoiding him at all costs. Nigel's face was very pale and pained. He didn't care that it was dinnertime and that his stomach was growling. He hadn't realized how much Cedric had actually meant to him. There was this odd connection. He didn't have it with any other boy he was friends with. Sally and Lilah were the only other friends that came close. Nigel brushed his fingers through his hair that was now longer. He had combed it across his forehead instead of split in the middle. Cedric was starting to wear his hair like that. They both looked like the lost members of the Beatles.

            "Nigel?" whispered Lilah.

            Nigel turned and saw her standing behind him, frowning.

            "Why are you out here all alone?" she asked and sat next to him.

            Nigel shrugged and didn't answer. Lilah looked over at him, wanting to ask what was really on her mind. What was he doing to himself? She had started to notice his skin growing sallow and his face thinner. Her gut feeling convinced her it had something to do with Cedric.

            "Are you okay?" she asked.

            "Yeah," Nigel huffed.

            "You sure?"

            Nigel turned and smiled weakly with a nod. His cheekbones were becoming rather obvious and pointing out. He was starting to scare her.

            "Why aren't you at dinner?" she mumbled.

            "Not hungry," he sighed.

            "You _are_ eating right?" she whispered.

            "Yes," he chuckled.

            "You're not doing something to get thinner are you? Perks is losing it. She has been begging me to find out what is wrong with you."

            "What?" he asked turning towards her.

            "I mean well, I don't know. She thinks you're bulimic or starving yourself."

            Nigel blinked his eyes wide. "Why?"

            "You are getting really skinny," she replied.

            Nigel didn't know what she meant. It wasn't like he spent much time staring at himself in the mirror, but he hadn't noticed any difference.

            "I am?" he asked. "I suppose it's from playing Quidditch all the time."

            "You swear?" she nagged.

            "Yes," he replied.

            Lilah sighed and looked out at the setting sun. She didn't say anything else.

*          *          *

            The door to the Slytherin Boys dorm flew open. Lilah ran in dressed in her nightgown. In her hand was a letter. She ran over to Blaise's bed and jumped on it.

            "Blaise!" she screamed.

            He sat up with a jolt.

            "What!" he gasped.

            Draco and the other two boys stirred.

            "Look!" Lilah screeched holding the letter towards the dazed and still sleepy Blaise. She had never seen him just awoken. His brown curls were standing up in knots. She thought he looked cuter that way for some reason. Blaise glared at her and snatched the letter from her hand.

            "Lily, this had better be good," he muttered.

            "Shut up!"  Draco snapped while pulling the covers over his head.

            "I'm sorry I woke you up," she sighed and added, "Blaise. I couldn't wait till you woke up."

            "Could you shut your face?" Draco shouted.

            "Read!" Lilah giggled to Blaise paying no attention to Draco.

            Blaise opened the letter and a bundle of tickets fell onto his lap. He lifted them up.

            "The Nott-Black Tour?" he read.

            "Yup," Lilah nodded, "Xenia gave me all those tickets for my friends and backstage passes. It is this July!"

            A pillow flew across the room and hit Lilah's back. She looked over and Draco was sitting up in his bed glaring at her. His hair was messy, falling about his face like a Weeping Willow. She grabbed the pillow and laid her head on it. "Thanks, Draco."

            Draco was seething and jumped out of his bed to retrieve his pillow.

            "You wanna go?" Lilah giggled to Blaise. "It is not just Max Nott and Xenia performing. Is all types of groups like The Weird Sisters, Vampire Boys, Wheat, and a billion others. She lists them in the letter."

            Draco reached under her head and pulled the pillow violently towards him, causing her head to flop down. She glared up at him. Blaise looked through the letter reading the list of the bands and didn't see the oncoming fight. Draco brought down the pillow on Lilah's head. Blaise felt the bed shift as Lilah jumped and ran after Draco.

            "I can actually meet Xenia?" Blaise asked, unconcerned that Lilah had Draco in a headlock as he squealed to be let go.

            "Yes," Lilah grunted to Blaise as Draco pushed her back and hit her again with his pillow.

            "Give me that!" she screamed and they tugged back and forth grunting. Lilah stumbled back with the pillow in hand and charged at Draco beating him repeatedly.

            "Sounds fun," Blaise smirked and got up from his bed.

            Crabbe and Goyle were sitting up watching, not sure if they should protect Draco from Lilah. She seemed rather scary. Blaise strutted over to Lilah as Draco fell down covering his head from the blows of the pillow. Blaise bent down avoiding the pillow and picked up Lilah, slinging her over his shoulder.

            "Put me down!" she screeched. "Just you wait, Malfoy!"

            Draco returned her screams by giving her the two-finger salute.

            "You prat!" Lilah screamed at Draco and ran at him, but was pulled back by Blaise and fell on his bed.

            Blaise pulled the pillow out of her hand without much force and chucked it at Draco. It hit him in the face causing Lilah to cackle madly. Blaise shook his head with a smirk and handed Lilah the letter.

            "Here, we'll talk about it later alright," he said.

            Lilah pouted and agreed. She went to walk to the door and turned, but Blaise was behind her.

            "Out," he muttered pointing to the door.

            Lilah stomped her feet, "But-"

            "Out!"

            "Fine," she pouted and opened the door and turned back, "Can't fight your own battles, Malfoy?"

            Draco ran forward and she slammed the door before he could get to her.

            *          *          *

            Lilah rolled over on Nigel's bed kissing him. He glided his hand down the curve of her body. She moved her hand to his stomach and began to pull up his shirt. Her hand slid up his stomach. Nigel suddenly jolted away from her pushing her hand back. If she took his shirt off she would see the new hand marks there and ask far too many questions. Lilah looked up at him blinking a few times.

            "What's wrong?" she asked.

            "Er, I just remembered I have to finish my essay. You should probably go," he babbled.

            Lilah's mouth hung open a bit, looking insulted. She flipped her hair back and jumped off his bed.

            "Fine," she snapped and left.

            That night, Nigel went into his room. He began to change into his pajamas. He pulled on his trousers, which he noticed hung a bit looser than usual. He shook his head. Lilah and Sally's paranoia was getting to him. He pulled the curtains around as he changed his shirt. He didn't want anyone to notice his scars. He kept telling Moody about them, but he told Nigel not to worry. So, Nigel gave them no thought. But after what happened with Lilah that afternoon, he was beginning to find them a real nuisance.

            After he was changed, he pulled back the curtains and took his clothes to put them away. As he walked forward he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on their wall. Justin watched curiously as Nigel walked over to the mirror slowly and touched his face. He _was_ pale and he _did_ look thinner. The girls weren't just over reacting. He stood closer and turned his face from side to side. He looked sick.

            "Never seen what you look like?" Justin smirked.

            Nigel faced him, "Er, was just looking at how tired I look. I should sleep earlier."

            "You sleep the earliest out of all of us. You're like an old man," Justin chuckled, "If you sleep any earlier you'll go to bed at lunch time!"

            Nigel tried to laugh and looked back slowly at his reflection.

*          *          *

            April brought rain and then May brought more rain. Nigel, holding his schoolbag above his head, hurried over with his friends to Herbology, as the rain poured down on their heads. They made it to the greenhouses. The downpour had caused the surrounding grass and sod to become a large puddle of mud. Justin didn't notice and slipped falling on his backside. Sally-Anne stopped running and dropped her bag laughing. Hannah rolled her eyes at Sally and gave her hand out to Justin. He observed her for a second then took her hand. Hannah was relieved he did so. It meant he didn't hate her completely. Though she believed he had the right to. 

The Hufflepuffs arrived in the greenhouse. Justin's trousers were covered in mud. Most of the Gryffindors were already inside. Sally snickered as she noticed Ron had a similar mud stain on the side of his trousers. Professor Sprout came out to start class and out of sheer pity cast a charm over the class so that everyone's clothes instantly dried. No one was more grateful than Justin. After that she allowed the students to pick partners. Nigel was a little amazed when Harry hurried to his side and sat down. They were to be planting simple herbs and plants like Belladonna and Lavender. They were to be used in Snape's sixth year class, who were studying the side effects of sedative plants in potions.           

"Hi," Harry whispered.

            "Hullo," Nigel replied, reaching for his spade.

            "Do you mind?" Harry asked.

            Nigel shook his head and began to separate the seeds.

            "Er, Nigel," Harry began digging out the soil from the pots, "Is er, something going on with you?"

            Nigel stopped counting and faced him. "Pardon?"

            Harry took a deep breath and said in a hushed voice, "People are talking about you and Cedric. And the other day I heard him . . . er . . .say something rather mean about you. I mean . . . I didn't know he could say mean things."

            "What did he say?"

            "That's not the point. The thing is, I thought you two were mates and now I don't know. It's really Hermione who wants to know. Mostly because you have gotten to look-no offense-a little sick. She worried that it had something to do with Cedric."

            Nigel thought for a moment and stuck his spade in the soil as if stabbing someone.

            "What did he say?" Nigel muttered between his teeth.

            Harry frowned and shook his head. "Is not important."

            "Tell me," Nigel begged.

            Harry sighed, wishing he wasn't telling Nigel this. "He called you an illegitimate bastard."

            Nigel stopped moving. Inside were the small beginnings of a fire.

            "What is his problem?" Nigel growled. "Why does he hate me? Because I was adopted? Well sod him!"

            Some of the students near by looked over. Nigel looked down and began to dig out the soil tossing it everywhere.

            "A-and further more," Nigel stammered, his anger restricting his words, "He should learn how to insult someone. Because illegitimate bastard is a bit redundant!"

            Harry stood eyes wide. Nigel kept scooping up the earth frantically then stopped, his head hung low and frowned.

            "I just don't get it. Why does he hate me?" Nigel huffed.

            After class the Hufflepuffs attended lunch with the storm still entombing the school with sheets of rain. Nigel wasn't very hungry and left early to the common room. He entered and sitting on the sofa was Cedric and Kalinda. Nigel pretended not to see them and kept walking. He wished Cedric would insult him now. He would at least be acknowledging his presence. But Cedric continued whispering to Kalinda. Nigel went up a few stairs and stopped as he heard Cedric raise his voice a little.

            "Is he gone?" Cedric asked.

            Kalinda looked over towards the stairs and Nigel came stomping back down.

            "No I'm still here," he pouted. "And I don't think I am going anywhere . . . so . . .so get used to it!"

            Cedric raised an eyebrow and looked ready to laugh. This infuriated Nigel even more.

            "L-Look Diggory, you have a lot of nerve hating me because I am adopted," Nigel snapped. "I am not ashamed, but maybe I could enlighten you on something, I may be illegitimate, but at least my father doesn't make me cry!"

            Cedric jumped up from where he sat.

            "What did you say?" Cedric hissed.

            Kalinda looked from the taller and burlier Cedric to the weaker and just slightly shorter Nigel.

            "Y-You heard me," Nigel stammered.

            "You have no idea what hell I have gone through because of you!" Cedric yelled. "You don't know what it's like to be me. So don't pretend that you do!"

            Kalinda stood up getting in front of Cedric. "Cedric, calm down please."

            Cedric was breathing fast through his nostrils, but nodded to Kalinda. Nigel stood tall, though inside he was having a heart attack for raising his voice to someone so strong. Cedric turned and hurried out of the common room. Kalinda observed Nigel with a scowl. 

            "You two," she sighed and followed Cedric.

            *          *          *

            After Nigel and Cedric's little fight in the common room, both boys took every opportunity to avoid each other. Even at breakfast Cedric got up early just so he didn't have to be sitting at the same table as Nigel. Nigel had even started talking loudly whenever Cedric was around, about how Harry was going to win the Triwizard tournament. Cho was happy that Nigel wasn't around anymore. Not that she hated the boy, she just had been feeling neglected. But now, a shadow had dropped over Cedric since the rift between the boys and she couldn't figure out why. No one knew how to make them make up, for no one knew what was the problem. Except for Kalinda.

            She walked quickly to the Hufflepuff common room. It was the night before the third task. She had had enough of those two and was going to put things right. Or at least that is what she hoped would happen. She walked in and found Cedric talking with Mortichai. She knew Nigel would be in his room. She waved to the boys and headed up the stairs to find the fourth year boys. She knocked on the door.

            "Excuse me?" she said. "Hullo?"

            Justin answered the door, "Yes?"

            "Is Nigel here?" she asked.

            Justin nodded and let her in. Nigel sat, paler then ever, playing cards with Lilah and Ernie.

            "Nigel," Kalinda sighed, "You have to help me."

            "With what?" he asked.

            "It's Cedric," she sighed.

            Nigel pouted and crossed his arms. "What about him?"

            "He's really stressed out over this third task and he won't talk to me about it. He hasn't been eating or sleeping for two days."

            "So?" Nigel huffed.

            "I was hoping you could maybe talk some sense into him. He'll listen to you," she sighed.

            "Me? He hates me," Nigel scoffed.

            "He's trying to hate you," Kalinda sighed. "He really needs you."

            Nigel rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

            "Please at least try to talk to him," Kalinda begged.

            Nigel groaned and nodded. "Fine."

            "Thank you," she said relieved and left the room.

            Nigel returned to his game with his friends. He would say something tomorrow to Cedric. He didn't feel like doing it that night.

*          *          *

            The maze was laid out on the Quidditch field. It was the morning of the third task. Cedric sat on the bleachers by himself thinking. He had this feeling that he wasn't going to win. He didn't know why, but he had this cloud over him. It had been there for a while. He sighed and headed back down the bleachers. The third task was going to start in a half hour. The entire student body would be out there to watch him lose. He made to the bottom of the stairs lost in thought. He turned back towards the castle and crashed into someone who was coming towards the stairs. Nigel stumbled back and fell on his back. Cedric began to apologize until he realized it was Nigel.

            "What are you doing here?" Cedric muttered.

            Nigel scowled and stood himself up.

            "Was looking for you," Nigel spat.

            "Why?"

            "Because," Nigel huffed, "Kalinda said she was worried about you and that you wouldn't talk to her and maybe you'd talk to me," 

            "She said what?" Cedric gasped.

            "I just told you!"

            Cedric shook his head laughing bitterly.

            "She is a piece of work. She lied to you. She was probably just trying to get us to talk. Well congrats!" Cedric huffed. "We've talked and now I'm leaving."

            Cedric walked passed Nigel.

            "Why would she want us to talk?" Nigel called after him.

            "She thinks I am over reacting!" Cedric yelled looking back at Nigel. "She doesn't understand. I can't . . ."

            Cedric looked down and frowned.

            "I can't help but hate you," Cedric sighed. "I don't know what else to do. You don't know what it's like to watch your mother suffer everyday for something she did when she was 22."

            Nigel titled his to the side like a confused puppy.

            "What are you talking about?" Nigel asked in a tone that he had used before when talking with Cedric till the wee hours of the morning.

            "Look, I found this letter in Dumbledore's office. All the prefects were in there to discuss the Yule Ball. It was on his desk and I saw my name in it and started to read it when no one was looking. I couldn't finish it and so I-I stole it."

            Nigel almost snickered but didn't want to upset Cedric, not now that he was talking in a humane tone of voice.

            "It had this random cryptic nonsense in it. Saying 'the pains are starting again. It started on the 28th. His birthday. I can't stop the visions. I don't know what to do.' Etc, etc."

            "And?" Nigel urged him on.

            "It mentioned that 'Nigel was in danger or maybe it's Cedric. I am not sure'. So, it just struck me as odd."

            "Who wrote the letter?" Nigel asked.

            "Saffron. Does that name mean anything to you?"

            Nigel shook his head.

            "Her maiden name was Demetrius," Cedric said gravely. He took a deep breath and continued. "She's your mother."

            Nigel held his breath. He stood frozen.

            "My mother?" he finally squeaked out.

            "She's also," Cedric sighed, "my mother."

            Nigel walked up to Cedric.

            "You're mad!" Nigel exclaimed.

            "No I'm not!" Cedric shouted. "We have the same mother!"

            "You mean we're . . . that we're brothers?" 

            Cedric nodded sternly but Nigel was smiling.

            "Really?" Nigel chirped.

            "Er, yeah," Cedric smirked amused by the younger boy's happiness.

            Nigel looked ready to jump up and down, when his smile fell.

            "Then why did you turn on me?" Nigel asked.

            "My mum isn't the happiest of people and not until recently did I know why. She could never forgive herself for putting a baby up for adoption. It is something my father never talks about. He pretends it never happened. But it did. When I found out you were that lost baby, all I could do was hate you for torturing my mum."

            "I didn't mean to," Nigel said softly.

            Cedric stepped closely to Nigel. Nigel had an odd feeling Cedric was going to hit him. Instead, he put his arm around Nigel and hesitantly pulled him into a hug just as Cho walked by. She stood in shock gaping at them but they couldn't see her.

            "Look I'm sorry," sighed Cedric. "I don't know what came over me. Do you forgive me?"

            Nigel stood back and said softly, "You had every right to be upset."

            Cedric nodded and walk back and forth pushing his fingers through his hair.

            "It's weird you know," Cedric sighed. "I always felt we had some sort of connection. Like something deeper then just friends."

            "Me too," Nigel said back with a smile.

            Cho felt her stomach jump and almost fell against the wall.

            "Well I need to go soon," mumbled Cedric. "But I want you to meet my mum."

            "Are you sure?"

            Cedric nodded.

            "She won't feel weird?" Nigel asked.

            "It was bound to happen sooner or later," sighed Cedric.

            Nigel nodded.

            "I'll see you after?"

            "Sure," Nigel chirped.

            Cedric began to go as Nigel called out, "Are you gonna tell Cho?"

            Cedric turned back thoughtfully, "I really don't think we should tell anyone. Not just yet."

            "You're right. People won't understand. I mean you and me? It would be hard to explain," Nigel sighed.

            "Right. Well see you!"

            Nigel said goodbye and headed for the bleachers when a rather flustered Cho Chang stopped him.

            "I don't mean to be mean or prejudiced or whatever," she snapped,  "but please tell me what the hell is going on with you two!"         

"I can't," mumbled Nigel.

            "I think as _his_ girlfriend I have a right to know!"

            "I don't want to cause a huge scandal and embarrass him,"

            "Well using me like some pawn isn't very nice!" Cho snapped, tears in her eyes. "I actually believed he loved me."

            "Wait . . . what?"

            "Well, I guess you won," she muttered sorrowfully. "I can't believe this."

            "Won what?" Nigel asked.

            "Cedric," she snapped.

            "I have no idea what you're talking about," mumbled Nigel.

            "Stop lying! Please just admit it. I will be fine. But you two better just deal with this. I mean admitting it is the first step."

            "Of what?"

            "Well, you guys are gay," she said softly.

            Nigel's eyes grew wide and stumbled back laughing extremely hard.

            "What is so funny!" Cho snapped.

            "We're not gay, I promise you," Nigel chuckled.

            "It's okay. I mean I see how you two are together. I mean I just saw you both hugging each other."

            "Cho, I swear it wasn't what you thought," Nigel continued far too amused.

            "I know what I saw!"

            "Look," Nigel sighed, "We're not gay."

            Cho shook her head, "Fine be in denial. You think I am done? Guess again. Just wait till Mr. Diggory gets back! You two have a few lessons to learn."

            Cho began to storm off and Nigel ran after her.

            "Look I don't want you getting the wrong idea! I'll tell you! Okay?"

            Cho stopped in a huff.

            "Look Cedric is my," Nigel gulped and continued, "my brother."

            Cho turned towards Nigel with big eyes then stepped back.

            "Oh. That _would_ make more sense," she mused. "Explain."

            "It's a long story," Nigel muttered. "I'll tell you on the way to our seats."

            Nigel then explained to Cho everything that Cedric had said. She looked more confused then anything as they reached the bleachers. He gathered she would just have to ask Cedric himself when he was done with the third task.

"I can't believe you thought we were gay," Nigel said under his breath as he sat behind his Hufflepuff friends.

            "Who's gay?" Sally-Anne asked looking up.

"Er . . . Malfoy," Nigel replied meeting Cho's eyes.

"I knew it!" Sally-Anne shouted. "His anger couldn't just be pure unadulterated hatred towards Harry. It is an obvious reaction to suppressed homosexual tendencies. I saw it on Oprah."

            Nigel patted her head smirking, "You muppet."

            Hannah looked up behind her and smiled at Nigel. All the Hufflepuffs were full of excitement. They wanted Cedric to win so badly. A few minutes later the champions appeared on the field. The Hufflepuffs and Cho jumped up screaming the loudest for Cedric. The atmosphere was more energetic, in Nigel's opinion, than to that of the one at the Quidditch World Cup. Everyone sat back down and held their breath as the champions ran into the maze. Nigel tried to keep his eye on Cedric, but some parts of the maze were covered in mist and he soon lost him. He was leaning forward with everyone trying to figure out where each champion was. Nigel caught a glimpse of Harry before he disappeared into the mist.

            Sally was jumping up and down on the bleachers she sat on. "Finish already!" 

            Nigel leaned forward and rested his chin on top of her head.

            "Nigey, you still hate Cedric?" Sally asked.

            Nigel sat up and shook his head. "No."

            "Good," she replied. "Uh, what happened exactly with you two?"

            "I'll tell you later," he sighed.

            Sally nodded and looked back out towards the field. 

            "Is that a giant Spider?" Hannah gasped.

            Nigel and his friends leaned forward as they observed a large spider-like figure at the end of the maze.

            "What are they supposed to do?" Sally squeaked. "Get out a really huge can of bug spray?"

            No one, out of Nigel's friends, had any idea of how to get past it. 

            "It's Cedric!" Justin shouted.

            All the students nearby looked over to where he was pointing and Cedric was fighting against the spider. There was another figure nearby.

            "Is that Harry?" Cho mumbled.

            "They're both in there?" Nigel gasped.

            "Come on, Ced!" Sally hollered. "Trip Harry or something and get the trophy!"

            Suddenly the spider picked up Harry and both boys cast simultaneous spells. It dropped Harry and soon the spider crumbled to the ground. Cedric was left standing. But, he walked towards Harry instead of the trophy.

            "What is he doing?" Ernie gasped. "Leave him!"

            Harry stood himself up and both boys were facing each other. Then to everyone's surprise both went towards the trophy.

            "What's wrong?" Cho whispered.

            Harry and Cedric both reached out at the same time to take the trophy and just as people were realizing that they were trying to win together, they disappeared. No one was sure if it was part of the task or not. Nigel looked over at Cho who just shrugged.

            "It has to be part of the task," Sally commented.

            But when the teachers rushed out into the field, Nigel felt in his gut that it wasn't.

            "Something's happened," Nigel breathed.

            Cho began to fidget in her seat.

            *          *          *

            A few bleachers down were the Slytherins.

            "Where the hell did they go?" Blaise remarked to Lilah.

            She shook her head. They sat quietly watching, not really feeling alarmed. Draco had stood up and was looking down.

            "You're going to fall, Malfoy," Lilah slurred leaning her head onto Blaise's shoulder.

            "Something has gone wrong," he smirked pointing down. "Look at everyone rushing over to the spot they disappeared from."

            Lilah and Blaise sat up and looked down.

            Draco shook his head chuckling and sat down, "Bye-bye Potter."

            Lilah looked over disgusted at Draco. He met her eyes with an amused scowl. He was about to remark when Lilah suddenly grabbed her shoulder squealing in pain.

            "What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

            "I think something bit me," she muttered rubbing her shoulder through her robe.

            Blaise shrugged and looked back at the field. Draco kept his eye on Lilah as she contorted in amusing positions to scratch and rub her shoulder. She pulled down her robe, looking behind her trying to get a better reach. First Draco noticed her bra strap then almost fell back from his seat. On her shoulder blade was the Dark Mark.

            "L-Lilah," he stammered hoarsely.

            "What?" she snapped.

            He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You have . . . er . . . the Dark Mark on your shoulder."

            "What!" she shrieked.

            Blaise looked over watching them.

            "Don't joke like that!" she growled.

            "I'm not!" Draco spat.

            Draco looked down at the field and then at Lilah.

            "Oh, God," he said under his breath. "He's back."

"Lilah, we have to go to your uncle, now!" Draco snapped pulling her up.

            "Why?" she fussed.

            Draco met her eyes, hissing for only her to hear, "Voldemort is back."

            Lilah felt her insides grow cold. Blaise looked up at them.

"What is your problem, Malfoy?" he smirked.

            "Come on, Lilah," Draco urged her, moving past the other students.

            Lilah observed him as he held out his hand to her. This was some sort of trap or trick or something.

            "Prove it!" she shouted.

            "You still have to follow me to do that!" he shouted back.

            She stomped her foot and followed him.

            "Where are you going?" Blaise called after her.

            "Don't worry. I'll be right back," she replied and descended the stairs after Draco.

*          *          *

            Harry reappeared onto the Hogwarts grounds. Everyone in the stands began shouting and pointing. Nigel jumped up as many people were standing blocking his view. Harry was holding onto the trophy and a body. Nigel felt his insides go cold. It was Cedric.

            People were murmuring and leaning to see. Nigel began to push through them. He ignored their yells of annoyance. He jumped up on the bleachers they were supposed to be sitting on and ran. He made it to the stairs as people were beginning to move down. He pushed and squeezed through the crowd wanting to get down. He was begging them to move but he wasn't big or strong enough to cause any faster movement of the crowd. His heart jumped as he heard sudden screams. He looked around as everyone else began to panic. He couldn't hear anything understandable; just yells and screaming from the field. He began to panic as the crowd began to run. He almost fell down the stairs as everyone was pushing in hysterics. He finally made it to the field and ran as fast he could towards a large group that was gathering in the center. He saw Moody taking Harry somewhere. His feet kept running, though he was running quickly out of breath. 

            "He's dead," sobbed a woman.

            Nigel stumbled forward and fell. He was a few inches from the crowd and he didn't want to move. His face was lying on the grass and he breathed in the earth slowly. They couldn't mean Cedric. He pulled himself up and tried to squeeze through the crowd again. This one was a bit more obliging and he finally made it to the center. Lying still on the ground was Cedric's body. Dumbledore was looking around for something or someone. Two adults, Nigel assumed the Diggorys, were bent over Cedric. He couldn't see their faces. Nigel was shaking his head. No. Not his brother. It couldn't be happening. Not now. He ran forward and someone grabbed him. He looked up and Snape was holding him back. 

            "Stay put!" he snapped.

            Nigel didn't care if it had been Dumbledore himself, he began to squirm and fight against Snape's hold.

            "Let go!" Nigel yelled.

            "Stop it!" Snape shouted jerking the boy.

            "Let me see him!" Nigel screamed his eyes watering.

            "It's not your place!" hollered Snape dragging Nigel back.

            Saffron heard the squabbling and looked behind her. Her eyes were full of tears and her vision blurry. She knew she couldn't be seeing what she thought. Snape was struggling with Cedric? She blinked and the boy screaming wasn't Cedric. This one was younger.

            "Snape please!" Nigel begged. "He's my brother!"

            Snape stopped moving.

            "He's my brother!" Nigel shrieked desperately.

            Amos turned his head quickly, watching Nigel. Saffron gasped and stood up.

            "Let him go," she whispered, but only Amos heard. "L-Let him go!" she repeated so that Snape could hear.

            Snape met Mrs. Diggory's eyes and dropped Nigel to the ground. Nigel scrambled over to Cedric's body. He fell down on his knees next to his big brother. Cedric lay still as if sleeping. Nigel reached out to touch him when Amos pushed his hand away.

            "Who do you think you are?" he yelled.

            Nigel didn't say anything, his face covered in tears. Saffron walked up slowly towards Nigel, afraid he might scurry away like a frightened animal. Her hand was covering her mouth as tears trickled down her face.

            "Please?" Nigel begged Amos.

            Amos shook his head violently.

            "You're not my son," he snapped and grabbed onto Cedric's limp hand.

            Saffron watched Amos wanting very much to smack him. But she couldn't. She never could stand up to him. Nigel looked over to Saffron for some support. She wanted to give it to him more then anything. Instead she looked away and stared back at Cedric's face. Nigel watched both of them for a few moments, but they didn't look back up at him. Nigel's watery eyes looked down at Cedric again as McGonagall conjured a stretcher to carry him away. She lifted up his body in the air. Nigel stood up as McGonagall asked the Diggorys to follow and began to walk off. They didn't look back at Nigel and left him there. He didn't see Saffron biting on her knuckle to keep from calling him. The crowd followed and soon Nigel stood alone.

            He watched them head back to the school. His brother and mother gone just like that. Nigel had never felt such emotions like this. He had learned to not feel when he was little. How to be closed off, never getting attached, for they would probably leave him. His parents had. He still feared that most of all. Nothing lasted forever and sooner or later people got tired of him and would leave. And now Cedric had. He smacked his face trying to stop crying. He didn't cry. He couldn't. It was too painful.

            "Stop it," he muttered to himself.

            He heard footsteps behind him. He didn't want Sally seeing him like that and quickly wiped his face and turned around. But, instead it was Ginny standing there.

            "Nigel?" she whispered.

            Why was Ginny there? He felt his eyes fill with tears. He wanted Sally. He wanted Lilah. Why Ginny? What did she know about loss?

            "Leave me alone, please," he sighed.

            "But Nigel," she urged.

            "Please," he begged.

            Ginny didn't say anything and frowned.

            "Excuse me," he mumbled and walked towards the school.

            "Nigel!" Ginny called.

            Nigel snapped back around and faced her, "Ginny! I have just had a pretty shitty day! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

            Ginny was jolted back. Nigel eyes suddenly went cold and dark. She had never heard him speak that way before. Nigel felt his insides turn. The old him was creeping back. Cold distant and angry. The younger Nigel. The orphan. No one ever met him at Hogwarts, except for Ginny at that moment.

            "What's happening to you?" she whispered as he turned and stomped off.

            She looked down at her feet and rubbed her arm. She did this when nervous. She felt the coarse skin on it and pulled back her sleeve. The mark was still there. It would be gone after a few more sessions with Pomfrey. The ones on her back and chest were gone. But the first one she ever noticed was still there. The mark of Tom Riddles' hand.

            She suddenly looked up at Nigel's form as it was growing smaller and smaller in the distance. The mark she saw on his arm those months back. It looked like a hand. But she ignored it. Tom was gone. She knew it wasn't possible. It couldn't be. But Nigel was growing weaker, and skinnier and paler. Ginny felt her heart beating quickly and ran as fast as she could after Nigel. 

*          *          *

 Draco hurried into his room pulling in Lilah.

            "So?" she screeched.

            "Look!" Draco shouted turning her towards a large mirror on the wall and grabbing Blaise's mirror he used to style his hair with.

            Draco held up the mirror and faced Lilah's back to the larger one on the wall. She pulled down her shirt to see her shoulder. 

            "What did you do to me!" she screeched.

            "Nothing!" he snapped back.

            Lilah looked back in horror at a skull with a snake in its mouth, which somehow had appeared on her shoulder.

            "You put this there didn't you?" she snapped.

            "No I didn't!"

            "Then why are you the only one who noticed it?" she growled pushing him.

            "Look Lily, I don't know how the hell to put a permanent Dark Mark on you and besides it is supposed to be on your forearm!"

            Lilah rubbed her shoulder still feeling the burning sensation in her flesh. Draco was still holding the mirror to his chest. His eyes wide and frightened. She focused in and a rush of panic and confusion filled her. He wasn't lying. He was just as scared as her.

            "What does it mean?" she whimpered suddenly struck with fear.

            "I don't know?" Draco spat.

            "Your family are all bloody Death Eaters! You should know!" she screamed.

            "Well apparently so was yours!" shrieked Draco.

            Lilah's lower lip quivered. Her mother _was_ one. And she knew from some hints dropped by Grandmamma that Uncle Severus was, but only as an undercover one she recalled.

            "I can't take this," she sniffed.

            Her insides were tightening painfully and her hands began to shake. Then her stomach and soon her whole body.

            "Lily?" Draco whispered.

            "I-I can't take anymore!" she sobbed, the anxiety and fear consumed her. "I-I . . ."

            Lilah looked like it was too painful to speak. Her whole body was shaking and tears kept running down her face.

            "I'm so scared," she whispered her eyes closed.

            She felt her body getting sucked into a black hole of fear and darkness. What was going to happen now? She didn't hear the mirror fall from Draco's hands and break. She didn't hear him mumbling reassuring words. But, she felt his arms wrap around her tightly. She sobbed into his shoulder not caring how they were supposed to act towards each other.

            Draco was breathing rapidly, more afraid then he was letting on. Sure, Mudbloods were terrible burdens to deal with. Yes, his family was devoted to the Dark Lord. But when it came down to it, Draco was a frightened little boy. He was all talk. He did hate Potter. But, right now he hated Voldemort. Why did it have to involve her? Lilah looked up at Draco still sobbing.

            "You're gonna be okay?" he whispered. "Please stop crying."

            He met her glassy eyes. They stood watching each other, as if waiting for their next instructions. Draco heard a noise outside the room. Students were coming up the stairs. He pushed Lilah away. The noise was growing louder and he realized someone's footsteps were running towards them. Lilah realized it too and stepped away from him. The door swung open and Blaise stood there panting.

            "Why the hell did you two run off?" he yelled.

            "Long story," Lilah mumbled looking away.

            "You scared the shit out of me!" Blaise yelled at her.

            Lilah looked up as he approached her.

            "All hell has broken loose out there. Diggory is dead!"

            Draco looked over in shock and Lilah gasped.

            "Everyone is screaming 'You-Know-Who is coming' and I couldn't find you!" Blaise shouted, he looked truly worried.

            Lilah felt the guilt swelling. She was hugging a person she hated to make her feel safe while Blaise was worrying over her. Lilah began to tear again and embraced Blaise.

            "I'm sorry," she whimpered.

            Blaise sighed and put his arms around her. Draco glared at them.

            "Lily?" Draco whispered in a small voice.

            "What happened to Cedric?" she asked Blaise.

            "Well, I don't know. Harry just reappeared with Cedric's body."

            "Lilah?" Draco repeated.

            "What do you want?" she spat.

            Draco stared at her breathing hard through his nose. He laughed cynically to himself and turned to leave. He didn't say anything else and slammed the door behind him.

            "What's his problem?" Blaise asked looking at her.

            "I have no idea," she sighed.

            Blaise nodded and stroked her hair. He sighed and noticed something on the floor.

            "What happened to my mirror!" he gasped.

*          *          *

            Nigel entered the hall, wiping his face, and suddenly keeled forward gasping for breath. Ginny stumbled to a halt behind him far enough not to be seen. He coughed loudly and looked all around causing Ginny to hide behind a statue. He looked down at something on his chest and quickened his steps. Ginny ran after him. He came across a bathroom. It was a girl's one, but no one used it. He ran in.

            An instinctual spasm of alarm soared through her. That bathroom always and forever would strike fear in her. But, she had to find out if she was right. She took a deep breath and walked slowly towards it and opened the door. Standing in front of a mirror, was Nigel without his shirt on, staring at something on his chest. Ginny squinted to see what was there, but the light that was shining out reflected on the mirror hurting her eyes. She inched a little forward pushing the door. Nigel stepped back hearing the door squeak and faced her. Ginny stood frozen and gasped out when she saw how frail Nigel looked without his shirt on. She could see his ribs clearly. A crystal around his neck was shining bright and he had hand marks all over his chest as if he had been branded with them. 

      "What are you doing in here?" he shouted.

      "I was just wondering the same thing," she squeaked.

      Nigel grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on noticing that Ginny couldn't stop gawking at his scars.

      "What's happening to you?" she asked.

      "Nothing," he hissed. "Go away."

"But Nigel, those hand prints where did they come from?"

      Ginny saw something of a fog flutter in the mirror behind him.

      "Ginny, I am fine. Alright?" he huffed.

      Ginny shook a bit as from the mirror a ghostly hand reached out towards Nigel and began to wrap around his chest. He didn't seem to notice.

      "What's that!" she hollered running towards him, "Nigel get away from the mirror."

      "I'm fine," he whispered in a dazed tone as she reached for him.

      "Get away!" she screamed tugging as the specter hand held Nigel tightly.

      "Nigel!" Ginny screamed as another arm came from the mirror and grabbed onto him.

      Ginny kept one hand on Nigel and the other she reached for her wand.

      "_Expelliarmus_!" she screamed at the mirror and a beautiful girl flew out of it and let go of Nigel.

      Nigel stumbled forward and without hesitation Ginny ran off dragging him behind her.

      "What was that?" she asked him.

      "I don't know," he mumbled.

      "Yes you do!" she screamed. "Why are you letting her touch you? 

      She stopped running as Nigel was barely moving. He didn't have the strength.

      "Look where is it? The diary?" she begged him.

      "What diary?"

      "The one that girl came from. I know what those handprints are. I had those before. Whoever she is isn't your friend. Where is the diary?"

      "I don't have a diary," Nigel wheezed sliding down to the ground.

      "Nigel, look at me," Ginny begged holding his face. "You have to stay awake."

      He looked up at her. He looked ready to break from a strong wind. Ginny's eyes trailed down and saw the crystal.

      "It was glowing before. It's this isn't it!" she called.

      She reached around his neck and began to take the necklace off when someone reached from behind her and threw her to the ground. She looked up and standing above her was a girl who resembled Lilah.  But, it couldn't be. This girl's eyes were a menacing blue.

      "Viviane!" Nigel shouted. "What are you doing?"

      "She was trying to hurt you my lord and steal the crystal."

      "She was?" Nigel asked in a daze.

      "No, Nigel! Don't listen to her!" screamed Ginny. "She's taking your energy like a succubus!"

      Nigel blinked as Viviane advanced towards him laughing.

      "Please, don't insult me child," she sneered at Ginny, "I am no pathetic succubus. Am I my lord?"

      Nigel cowered against the wall.

      "What are you, Viviane?" he whimpered sounding like himself again.

      "Oh you poor thing," she sighed reaching for his face.

      Ginny ran over and smacked Viviane's hand away. Viviane whirled onto Ginny and smacked her, throwing her up against a wall. Ginny crumbled down in pain dropping her wand. Viviane floated quickly to where Ginny lay whimpering and crumbled her wand with one hand.

      "Viviane!" Nigel screamed though with effort. "Stop this! She isn't stealing it!"

      Viviane let the broken pieces of Ginny's wand hit the floor and walked back to Nigel.

      "You Hufflepuffs are really the stupidest of the houses. I thought maybe you would figure it out, eventually. I mean the fact that I look like your little Lily wasn't a good enough clue? Hell! Barty basically told you!"

      Nigel reached for his wand and pointed a shaking hand at Viviane.

      "Oh my little Nigel. You're too weak to use magic. I mean with me, and that tragedy outside. I am very sorry about your brother."

      "Who are you?" he growled.

      "I think the question is . . . who are you? Barty knew for years," she smirked. "He just brought me along for the ride. His little school crush Saffron told him about the affair and the baby. Feeling so trapped in her arranged marriage and a fling with some mudblood. The recurring dreams. All of it. Barty told Voldemort and do you know something, that night when Harry's parents were killed, do you know who was next on the list? You."

      Nigel dropped his wand shaking.

      "The little heirs killed in their cradles. But thanks to Harry you were spared," Viviane growled. "And now here we are and again bloody Potter escapes. But you won't."

      "What are talking about!" Nigel shrieked, "I thought I was helping Viviane Hufflepuff!"

      "Viviane was an idiot. She did whatever she was told. Hanged herself when Salazar wouldn't forget about Helga. Pathetic. But I pretended to be her. It was the only way to gain your trust. I was going to seduce you and get my little friend Lilah to seduce Harry for me. But no! You had to be a bloody Hufflepuff and be smitten with the bitch. I tried to make her think she was in love with Harry. At times she obeyed and then suddenly for no reason I couldn't have any access to her. As if something was purposely blocking any spirits from interacting with her."

      Nigel suddenly thought of Lilah's talisman but said nothing.

      "I gave up on that girl because Voldemort has plans for her and Potter, and left you to me."

      Ginny was sitting shaking against the wall.

      "You copied Tom, didn't you?" Ginny yelled. "You've been possessing Nigel!"

      "I think Tom copied me! And I didn't possess him. I never made him do things against his will. He did it all voluntarily. I just sucked his life away by touching him."

      Nigel looked ready to throw up.

      "You are a succubus!" Ginny exclaimed.

      "Did I sleep with the boy? No! He's too young for me to have pleasure out of absorbing his life that way."

      Nigel looked around at the girl. He couldn't figure it out. Who she was or even what she was. He reached down and yanked the crystal off and threw it across the room.

      "Oh, no sense in doing that now Nigel. You have given me so much strength, one blast and you will be dead."

      Nigel rested his head on the wall and saw Ginny lying on the ground staring at him fearfully. 

*    *          *****

      The Hufflepuff students were brought into their common room. The atmosphere was morose. Hannah was sobbing into Justin's chest as Susan stroked her hair. Sally-Anne was on the couch, crying curled up in a ball next to Ernie who sat quietly frowning. The rest of the Hufflepuffs were sitting quietly or crying. Kalinda was hysterical and crumbled to the floor and had to be carried to her room by Mortichai. No one said a word.

      It was moments like this that Hannah just wanted a hug from Nigel. He always gave the best hugs. She then realized he wasn't even in the room. Hannah slowly looked up, her eyes swollen and red.

      "Where's Nigel?" she sniffed.

      Everyone looked around. No one had noticed that he was missing.

      "I don't like him missing," Hannah said slowly, feeling a wariness deep inside.

      "I'm sure he's fine," Susan said. "He's probably with Lilah."

      "No, something's wrong," Hannah said, shaking her head.

      She could feel it in her gut. Nigel was in trouble.

~_Author's updates on upcoming chapters and art for this and other fanfics of mine, check out my Yahoo Group listed in my profile.~_


	7. La Luna Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks as always to my BETA's Aleathiel, Bree, and Lisse (ubber BETA Goddess) and my buds Ariel and Nentari. I dedicate this to Bree who says she will cry when a certain two characters, I am not saying who, die in the future. She has heart! I am so evil! But, is thanks to Bumble Bree no D/L was allowed in the last chapter. Muahahaha! Someday . . .have no fear. Thanks much to The Grey Lady, Alexis, Awe, Linzi-C, & Klopez for reviewing!_

La Luna: Chapter 7 

"What are you going to do with me?" Nigel asked.

"Well I was thinking, just absorb the rest of you. What do you suggest?" Viviane drawled. "I doubt you want to live. I mean, after all, your brother is dead, and your parents abandoned you, and your girlfriend doesn't even like you. Don't trust Slytherins, it never turns out well in the end. But, I really didn't count on Cedric dying. I think it is an added bonus for the last two descendants of Helga to die on the same day."

Nigel felt his eyes sting and tears trickle down his pale face.

"Shut up about Cedric!" he shouted.

"Nigel, it happens. Brothers die!" Viviane exclaimed. "However, it is rather touching how you did get to know him in his final year of life."

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Nigel was sobbing.

Ginny sat petrified not sure what to do.

"Stand up," Viviane ordered him.

Nigel shook his head.

"Stand up!" she shouted and pulled him up by his arm. He felt a rush go through him. He swore he would faint. She leaned him against the wall.

"Pity to die all sniffly and weak. But that is what Hufflepuffs are," Viviane laughed. "Well, good bye Helga's heir."

Viviane reached towards Nigel's chest. Ginny with a last desperate attempt, ran over to help him. Viviane pushed her back with amazing force. Ginny, this time was knocked unconscious as her head banged into the stone wall. Viviane ripped opened Nigel's shirt and placed her hands on his chest. A burning pain went through him and an ear-piercing shriek escaped from his mouth. Swirls of golden light began to be absorbed into Viviane from Nigel's body, which began to violently convulse. At that very moment, as Hannah tried to coax her friends into looking for Nigel, the Hufflepuff common room began to shake as well. Portraits and candles fell off the mantle pieces. Everyone began to scream and tried to run, but the grounds shaking made it almost impossible to move without falling.

Nigel arched his back as the pain increased. His screams could be heard through the hall and eventually reached the Hufflepuffs ears. It was louder than any of their cries. Ernie looked up frightened by the shockingly loud scream that filled the room. Justin was cowering in the corner trying to help up Susan, who had fallen. The shaking became more violent and the room began to glow a golden hue. Hannah was distracted, as she crawled to her friends, by the light and didn't notice the mantle piece above her was giving way.

"I thought you didn't get earthquakes in the UK!" shouted Sally-Anne, who had made it to the doorway out of habit from living in California.

"We don't!" hollered Ernie.

"What is going on?" Susan cried.

A loud ripping noise came from behind Hannah. She turned and saw the mantle piece falling down towards her. No one had enough time to react as she screamed covering her head with her arms. The light intensified and everything stopped moving including the mantle piece. Every part of the house had frozen in time. The mantle piece hovered above Hannah. She looked up in shock and scurried away unharmed as all the light collected in the center of the room in a ball, then soared out. The mantle piece, then, crashed to the ground.

The light flew past confused students and teachers who heard the screams and penetrated into Nigel's dying body. Viviane got blasted away from him and his body soared up. His whole body glowed as it hovered above the floor and his hair stood up on end. His eyes narrowed in on Viviane as he raised his hand up high and began to chant in a language she couldn't understand. Viviane crawled below him as a golden staff began to appear in his hand. She stood up as a smile began to spread across her face.

"Don't Nigel!" screamed a voice distracting both Nigel and Viviane.

A purple blast soared down the hall and smashed Viviane into the wall. Footsteps were heard loudly thumping towards them and Corona appeared with Charlie Weasley next to her. Nigel continued to chant ignoring her.

"Don't! It's what she wants!" Corona screamed to him.

Nigel slowly lowered down his arm, the golden light vanished and he came plummeting down to the ground, but was luckily caught by Charlie. Viviane crawled quickly towards her crystal. Corona ran for it but Viviane got there first. Corona pointed her wand, but the crystal and Viviane disappeared before she could say anything.

"Damnit!" Corona spat looking around and noticed Ginny.

She ran to her, waved her hand over her face, and Ginny's eyes blinked opened.

"She's alright, Charleh," Corona sighed with relief.

"I can't say the same for this boy," mumbled Charlie hoisting up Nigel's body, which dangled in his arms like a rag doll. "We better get him to hospital."

They ran down the halls and up stairs till they arrived in the hospital wing. Harry lay fast asleep in a bed. Ginny ran to her mother who was talking with Dumbledore.

"Mummy!" Ginny cried, tears streaking down her blood-speckled face.

Molly embraced her daughter and gasped noticing the trickles of blood coming down Ginny's forehead.

"It's N-Nigel," Ginny sobbed.

Ron and Hermione looked over. Hermione gripping tightly to a jar with a beetle in it. They all looked over at Charlie as he laid the brittle body of Nigel in a bed. Pomfrey was already checking his pulse and pupils. She hurried to her office to get herbs for him. Dumbledore turned to Arthur Weasley. "Get in touch with the Moons of Chester, as quickly as you can and get them here."

"How will I do that?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, but from the looks of him, this may be their last night with their son," whispered Dumbledore looking far to upset to go into further detail.

Arthur nodded and quickly ran out.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked Ginny after Arthur left, looking too tired to be shocked that another child was attacked.

Ginny tried to begin as her mother fussed over the wound on her head.

"It was Morgan Le Fae," Corona growled. "But she got away."

"But she's dead!" gasped Molly.

"Why did she attack Nigel?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore silenced Corona by holding up his hand and escorted both Ron, Hermione, Molly and anyone else that wasn't Corona or Ginny from the room.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as Pomfrey finished pouring a potion down Nigel's throat and began to work on Ginny.

Dumbledore asked Ginny to tell him everything that happened. She did the best to her ability. Especially considering she couldn't understand half of it. Why was Nigel, Cedric's brother and the heir? Dumbledore listened stone-faced. When she was done, he frowned for a moment and pulled out his wand.

Dumbledore sighed facing Ginny, "Ginevra, I am sorry but I am sure once I explain to your parents why, that you will forgive me for what I am about to do."

Ginny looked up at the old wizard, suddenly frightened, as he pointed his wand to her.

"You know that Morgan attacked, but not sure why. Nigel is Cedric's brother and that is all," he sighed. "_Obliviate_!"

Ginny stood dumbfounded for a second then looked up at Dumbledore.

"Er, Professor, why am I here?" she asked.

"Nigel and you had an accident," Pomfrey said softly, then met Dumbledore's eyes disapprovingly.

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she looked over at Nigel asking frantically if he would be okay. Pomfrey was the only to answer piecrust promises that he would. Once Ginny was fixed up, she was led outside by Dumbledore, who explained a few things to Molly. She completely agreed with him. Ginny was safer not knowing. Corona sat next to Nigel as Dumbledore spoke with the Weasleys outside.

"He's gonna do that to yeh too," she sighed. "Yeh won't even remember I saved your arse, probably."

Corona began to laugh out loud. The door opened and Dumbledore reentered.

"Did you screw up Charleh too?" muttered Corona not facing Dumbledore.

"No," Dumbledore huffed. "But you know, as well as I, that little Regina knowing who an heir is is not going to make her any safer."

"Nothing will!" Corona snapped. "You making Nigel forget he _is_ isn't going to save him. That is if he even survives long enough for you to mess with his memories. Did you have any idea Morgan was getting to Nigel?"

"I suppose she was brought by Crouch," Dumbledore huffed.

"Don't you ever listen!" shouted Corona, "I told yeh Moody wasn't right. And Mum was telling you for years something pretty messed up was going on with Eris and Pandora. Or did you just forget that whole nonsense!"

Both noticed Pomfrey watching them attentively.

"Corona," Dumbledore replied softly, "I have my reasons for what I do."

"Fine! Change the subject. Ignore the truth. You know very well Variana is next!"

"Corona!" shouted Dumbledore. "Enough!"

Corona flipped her hair and stomped out the door.

Dumbledore sat quietly looking at Harry Potter and Nigel Moon. His two heirs both lying helpless like the night Harry got his scar. He knew very well that Corona had every right to feel animosity towards him. He withheld the truth hoping it would make things easier on these children. Branded since birth to be extraordinary. If only Nigel would wake up, then maybe Dumbledore could feel some relief and reassurance that what he was doing was right. But Nigel was defying him and calling it quits. Dumbledore could feel it.

Outside Corona sat with the Weasleys, not saying a word. It was an odd sight for them to see her quiet. Ginny was back in her room getting over a severe headache.

"Cory?" asked Hermione, "hasn't Morgan Le Fae been dead for centuries?"

"Not technically," chuckled Corona with a sneer. "Rowena and her had a little tiff back when and Morgan was trapped in a crystal. She can never die or do magic because of the crystal. But, she can absorb other's energy in attempts to break free. Don't let Dumbledore know I told you lot or yeh might get yer memory stolen."

"Cory that isn't fair," Molly snapped.

"Yeah, take his side!" Corona shouted.

Molly looked away.

"How do you know so much about Morgan Le Fae?" Hermione asked.

"Bedtime stories," Corona chortled, amused with a joke that only she could get.

Hermione blinked a few times waiting for Corona to embellish on what she meant, but she continued laughing.

"Anything else?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Corona sighed, "Yeah, everything is Morgan's fault."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Corona got up with a smile and walked of leaving Hermione completely confused. Why geniuses had to be so odd was beyond her. Charlie looked down the hall as Corona strolled away. Bill met his brother's eyes and nodded his head towards Corona. Charlie nodded and ran after her, almost crashing into the two Muggles with his father.

The door to the hospital door swung open as Arthur let in Joanne and Morty, then quickly left to see his daughter.

"Where is he?" Joanne cried. "What happened?"

"He's in a coma-like state," mumbled Pomfrey who was seated next to Nigel.

Joanne ran over to Nigel pushing Pomfrey out of the way. When she saw him she gasped in terror and cupped her mouth. Nigel lips were dry and cracked, his face was sunken and white, and his cheekbones could be easily made out. His hands and neck were frail and bony.

Joanne whirled around screaming, "What the hell happened to him!" Her eyes settled on Dumbledore. "What sort of school is this to let a boy get to this state? Tell me Albus! I don't want to hear anymore nonsense and lies. None of these 'coincidental actions of last year'. This was a deliberate attack on my son's life! You said he'd be safe here!"

Dumbledore walked over and spoke softly, "I know."

"Look at him Albus! Is this what your people consider protection! LOOK AT HIM!"

Joanne screams turned into sobs and her body began to shake.

"He was targeted, but survived," Dumbledore began and Joanne scoffed. "It's nearly impossible for a child of his age to have survived an attack from a sorceress as powerful as Morgan."

"Why my baby?"

"Because he is special."

"You think I don't know that?" she snapped.

"You have to grasp what this means," he continued. "He is destined to protect one of the most powerful magical artifacts ever. He can't be safe. But the boy is stronger than he lets on."

"I don't care!" shrieked Joanne. "I don't care about artifacts or what not!"

"Joanne-" Morty began but was cut off.

"NO!" shrieked Joanne. "Listen to me, I have done everything by your book," her eyes went from Dumbledore to Morty, "Letting him come here. All because of what Saffron said. But, I've had enough. He isn't safe here! For God's sake, I heard another child died here just a few hours ago!"

"It was Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore said gravely.

Joanne gasped, "What?"

"Oh my God," mumbled Morty sitting down, his brown hair hanging in his eyes, "Did Nigel know who he was?"

"According to his friend, Ginny Weasley, yes. That is why I fear he hasn't awoken."

"What do you mean?" Joanne asked taking Nigel's limp hand in hers.

"A child as strong as he would have been awake for a while now. He doesn't want to wake up."

"Why?" she gasped and turned towards Nigel, "Please baby, wake up."

"What does this Morgan want with him?" Morty asked.

"Nigel is one of three blockades between her and The Green Flame Torch, which is capable of great power."

"But, he's just a little boy," sobbed Joanne.

"He's very important and until The Heir of Gryffindor is awoken Nigel must guard this torch until then."

"He doesn't have to do anything!"

"It's his destiny!" Dumbledore snapped, suddenly loosing his patience.

"Bullocks!"

"Please Mrs. Moon," Dumbledore sighed, recollecting himself. "Morgan was trying to make him show his true self before he had matured. She knew this would happen."

"Why him? Why not your super boy, Potter, or whatever his name is," growled Joanne.

"He has a slightly different path to follow," sighed Dumbledore looking at the bed next to Nigel's

Joanne noticed this and looked over at Harry. "Is that Potter?"

"Yes."

"What did you do to him?" she snapped.

"He is just sleeping. He was there when Cedric was killed."

"Where are his parents?" Joanne asked.

"They're dead."

Joanne didn't say anymore, trying to not cry more and faced Nigel. The door opened and in walked Professor McGonagall. "Mrs. Diggory wonders if she could come in and see Nigel."

"No!" shouted Joanne.

"But, Joanne, he's her son!" replied Morty.

"I don't care. If she loves him so much, why did she never bother to seek him out for 14 years."

"You know why!" shouted Morty.

"I'm sorry, but she can grieve her son out there, while I grieve mine in here."

"For God's sake, Joanne. Stop being so stubborn!" hollered Morty. "He is her son! She has been through so much. She can't lose both in one night! Let her see him!"

Joanne's glassy eyes were fixed onto Morty's.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving," she answered.

Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall, who stepped back out, then returned with Mrs. Diggory. She walked in her eyes puffy and red. She looked around the room and met Morty's big brown eyes. She began to walk out again, but he stood up and welcomed her in. Saffron kept walking towards Nigel and saw Joanne, tight lipped, sitting next to Dumbledore ignoring Saffron's eyes. Saffron then saw Nigel. He looked dead apart from the spastic wheezing coming from his nose. She cupped her mouth and backed off sobbing.

"I've lost both of them," she mumbled.

"Don't let him hear you say that," spat Joanne.

Saffron winced from the reprimand. She slowly walked to Nigel's side and reached for his hand, but hesitated. It was so frail and bony she feared it would break from her touch.

"I am so sorry, baby," Saffron whimpered. "It's all my fault."

Morty walked over to her and took her hand. "It's no one's fault."

He softly placed her hand onto Nigel's. Golden light seeped from their fingertips and engulfed Nigel suddenly and disappeared. Joanne gasped and everyone looked at Nigel who looked perfectly healthy again. His skin was peach and his body lean and strong. Mortimer looked over at Saffron in astonishment.

"Did you do that?" he asked.

She shook her head as Dumbledore came to their side. "Who better to renew his life, then the by ones who gave it to him in the first place."

Mortimer met Saffron's blue eyes, then his wife's. He was distracted then by a noise. He looked down and Nigel was stirring a bit and slowly opened his eyes.

"Dad?" he mumbled.

"Yes," Morty answered, his eyes glassy.

Nigel looked around. "Mum!"

Both Joanne and Mrs. Diggory answered. Nigel looked from one woman to the other, feeling some animosity.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Joanne softly. "We are all just happy that you are better now."

Nigel nodded, then sat up. "What about Ginny?"

"She's fine," Dumbledore replied. "Now I am going to leave you all, for I feel that there are things that need to be explained."

Dumbledore turned and walked out of the hospital wing.

"Explain what?" Nigel asked.

Mortimer sucked his teeth, "I don't know why I never told you. Well, actually, yes I do. How do you explain to an eight-year-old why he has been without parents for so long?"

"It's all right. I know Saffron is my birth mother," Nigel replied.

"You do?" Mortimer gasped.

"Ced told me," Nigel whispered.

"I see. But, your father. I never told you about him."

Joanne walked over and took Mortimer and Nigel hands in hers.

"Ever wonder why your name was Nigel Demetrius Winthrope Moon the Third. A bit of an odd name for someone adopted," Mortimer began.

"I guess," Nigel shrugged.

"Well the truth is, you aren't adopted. That _is_ your real name."

"What?" Nigel gasped.

"I named you after your father with my maiden surname," Saffron mumbled, "in hopes that he could find you. I was forced to put you in the orphanage without telling anyone, because of the scandal I caused."

Nigel took his hand back. His eyes were watering.

"Then Morty is my . . . he's my real dad?"

Nigel Mortimer Moon II nodded his head and a few of his brown strands of hair fell into his big brown eyes.

"Why did you leave me?" Nigel sobbed. "Why didn't you look for me?"

Saffron saw a black mist flutter around Nigel and she froze.

"I didn't know what happened to you," Morty appealed. "Saffron couldn't tell me for she didn't even know what orphanage it was. I looked everywhere for you and finally found you when you were already eight."

"But why didn't you let Morty have me if I was such a scandal?" Nigel mumbled glaring at Saffron.

His eyes went black for a moment and she had no voice. She forced the words through her mouth, growing more frightened of her own son.

"Because of my dreams," she whispered. "I-I am a seer and I knew that if you did live with your father, he wouldn't have fulfilled his dreams."

A figure was beginning to form next to Nigel. It was the silhouette of a young man. She knew who it was. She had to explain quickly before it took hold of Nigel forever.

"Had Morty raised you," she babbled out frantically, "Y-you would have been taught to hate wizards and you would have became just like You-Know-Who, only this time persecuting all purebloods!"

Nigel blinked and let out a snicker. The figure dissipated a bit.

"You can't be serious," Nigel smirked.

Saffron didn't smile or smirk. "I am deadly serious."

Nigel met her eyes and to her relief the figure was only but a faint outline now. Then the door to the hospital opened. Nigel looked to who entered, and to Saffron's horror the figure floated back, this time in color. She slowly turned her head and Amos stood glaring at her.

"Come Saffron," he snapped. "I want you out of here, now!"

Saffron looked back at Nigel as the figure was growing more vibrant by the second. Her body was shaking as the figure now had Nigel's face, only darker, angrier and a little older.

"N-no," she squeaked.

Amos stood in shock with his mouth hanging open.

"I can't leave," she said in a hushed voice.

"He is not our son!" Amos shouted.

"B-but he's ours!" Morty snapped back.

"You have some nerve Moon!" Amos growled.

Saffron looked at her son as he was pulling himself out of the hospital bed. He was standing next to the figure. It had a large gold breastplate with a badger engraved on it and a long black cape. It was smirking maliciously at Amos. Saffron rushed over to Nigel who was about to step through the figure. Nigel stopped moving, as Saffron stood frightened in front of him.

"Just leave Amos," she mumbled not looking back. "I will meet you outside later."

"Saffron!"

"Just GO!" she shouted. She jumped. Scared by her own voice, as if she had never heard it before.

Nigel stepped back and sat on the bed gawking at her. She looked to the side and the figure met her eyes and began to laugh.

"Go away!" she screamed at the figure.

Amos walked back to the door furious, but not knowing what else to do, left. The figure began to fade away.

"I don't expect you to forgive me," Saffron quickly said to Nigel. "I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you and always thought about you and I just am glad you got to know Ced."

Nigel blinked a few times and nodded as the figure vanished.

"Nigel?" his father whispered. "Do you hate us?"

Nigel looked around and settled his eyes on his birth mother. He had never seen anyone suffering as much as her. He slowly reached out to her and touched her hand.

"Cedric was a great friend," he whispered.

Saffron began to laugh while still crying, "Yes he was."

Nigel let her hold his hand and looked over at Joanne and Morty.

"I don't hate you," he said softly.

Morty looked ready to cry and Joanne embraced Nigel.

"Oh, baby we love you so much," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered. "I know."

Severus walked into his office, that night. He wasn't sure he was ready to do what Dumbledore wanted. But, he had to protect his niece. He sat in his chair, but was jolted back up by the sound of someone banging on his door.

"Severus!" screamed a woman's voice.

He stood up perplexed and walked slowly to the door.

"Please let me in!" the woman screamed.

"Imogen?" he gasped and opened the door. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Imogen ran in grabbing her brother's collar. "Where's Lily? Where's my daughter?"

"Immie," Snape sighed taking her hands, "she's fine."

"But the mark, it's showing!" she screamed.

Snape huffed and closed the door.

"I know," he sighed escorting her to a seat. "He is back."

"I have to get Lily!" Imogen said panicked. "We have to leave now!"

"Imogen," Snape huffed, "she isn't safer anywhere else. You can't keep running."

"I have to get her," she whimpered. "I have to!"

She shook and bent over bellowing a cough. Snape rubbed her back as she gasped for breath and coughed loudly again like a seal.

"You have to calm down," he whispered. "Sit."

Imogen sat down, her eyes glassy and pink.

"I feel so trapped," she sighed.

Snape stayed quiet. Imogen took a few deep breaths thinking, then, turned to her brother.

"The Malfoys know she's here!" she shouted. "Now what? I told you putting her with Draco was stupid! You have practically delivered her to Voldemort!"

"Imogen!" Snape bellowed, "think before you speak. The last thing Lucius would ever do to Lily would be to hurt her!"

"But, he'll take her away!" Imogen sobbed. "He knows where she is now!"

"No he won't," Snape sighed. "Voldemort wants Lily to come to _him_. He won't accept her against her will. Then all his plans would be ruined. I don't think she will, anytime soon, be voluntarily going to support him. Lucius knows this. She is safest around the Malfoys because they won't allow any harm to come to her. They will make sure she isn't taken by any other stupid Death Eater looking for glory in finding Variana."

Imogen shook her head, looking away.

"How can you trust them?" she hissed.

"I know how they work," he sighed. "Even Barty, who hated her more then any of them, didn't lay a hand on her. They aren't stupid enough to force her."

"But what about Draco?" Imogen spat. "I hear he is just like his father. You want Lily to bond with that? He will follow in Lucius' footsteps!"

Severus' temper had peaked and he gripped his sister's shoulder and pulled the robe down to expose the back.

"From the looks of this," he hissed pinching her shoulder, "you did once too!"

Imogen glared at her brother and smacked his hand away.

"Go to hell!" she screamed.

"I already have," Snape sneered.

Nigel walked down the hall like a zombie. His eyes barely blinked and he didn't speak to anyone. School was ending the next day, but still he hadn't told anyone what had happened to him. Ginny had stopped by to see how he was, but he just mumbled he was fine and went to sleep. He slept a lot. He stayed in bed till around lunch refusing to go to class. He didn't care. He arrived at his common room and entered. Sally and his friends sat on the sofa talking with, to his amazement, Lilah. They all looked over at him, worried. He came over silently and sat next to her.

"Where have you been?" Lilah asked softly.

"Nowhere," he sighed.

"Please, Nigel," Sally squeaked. "You have to talk to someone."

"I don't have to do anything!" he yelled.

Sally-Anne's eyes filled with tears. Nigel frowned, went over and hugged her.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Sally-Anne nodded wiping her face. He looked at his friends, all worried and scared. He gave out his hand to Lilah. She took it as he helped her up and headed to his room with her. They walked in. Lilah didn't know what he was going to do. Kiss her. Scream. He was so unstable. She walked around not sure what to say. She wasn't good at this comforting thing. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, his face buried in her neck and hair. He held her not saying anything.

"Nigel?" she whispered.

"Don't go away," he mumbled.

"What?" she asked, trying to turn to face him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Promise never to leave me," he said softly, his voice cracking.

Lilah knew she should say yes. But, she was a little annoyed. She didn't have to stay with him_ forever_. But being logical and truthful wasn't what he wanted to hear right then.

"I'm not going anywhere," she sighed.

He moved his face to rest against the side of hers. She could feel his warm breath brushing against her ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

Lilah held her breath. This wasn't happening. Why was he doing this to her? It was unfair. She couldn't ever turn him away now. He was suffering and she had to oblige him. She pulled away and looked at his face.

"You do?" she whispered.

"Yes."

Lilah frowned and looked down. She didn't want to lie. She didn't want to pretend. But, she had to.

"I love you too," she sighed, glancing up at him.

Nigel embraced her. "Say it again."

Lilah rolled her eyes without him seeing and sighed, "I love you."

He squeezed her tight.

"N-Nigel," she muttered, "maybe you should talk to Perks or whomever. You are acting like I am going to die tomorrow."

Nigel stepped back facing her. His eyes became misty. He tried to speak but only chocked sobs came from his mouth and he hugged Lilah again.

"Oh God," she said softly, as if this was not happening.

The boy was losing it. She led him to his bed to sit down and he curled up against her. He nestled his face in her chest and she eventually was holding him like a baby. She rocked back and forth telling him it was going to be okay. He gripped onto her shirt and for no reason began to tell her everything. About Cedric and Morgan. Or at least what he could remember. She didn't know what to say. She lay down next to him as he continued his tale. He had stopped sobbing now. He reached for her hand and eventually fell asleep from crying. Lilah couldn't leave; he held her hand so tightly and ended up spending the night in his bed.

Lilah sat down for breakfast on her last day as a fourth year. Since the tragedy of the Triwizard Tournament, the atmosphere of the school was dark and melancholy. Her mind kept lingering back to the Dark Mark. Whenever she thought of it she felt ill. She would have to hide it from her mother, who would probably pack up her things and move her to Siberia if she knew. Lilah didn't even know her mother had hurried to the school a few nights before to do just that. Things were going to be a little different now that Voldemort was back.

She sighed and tried to think of happy things in life instead of impending doom. Her mind wandered to the concert. Blaise had agreed to go and she sent one ticket to Athena. She was instructed, by Xenia, to give Harry as many tickets as he wanted, which she did. Nigel was also going, as well as all the Hufflepuffs. Lilah didn't want to invite any of them, they weren't the nicest of people, but if she snubbed them Nigel would probably burst into tears again.

She pouted. Now, she felt like she couldn't break up with him, ever. It would be quite ill timed. She had never seen him cry before. It gave her an uneasy feeling. Like she should fix him. She didn't know what to do or say. She never cared about anyone enough to be so devastated about their death like that. She looked over at the Hufflepuffs. Nigel had his physique and skin tone again, but there was something missing in his eyes. He was dead inside. She couldn't bear to channel him. The sight of him sobbing like a baby the night before was enough. He was such a burden. She sighed at her selfishness in disgust.

Blaise looked over to her and smiled softly. "You alright, Lil?"

"I'll be okay," she sighed.

Blaise took her hand. She felt instant safety from his touch. The early feelings, of lust and wanting, had dwindled into something new. She didn't really notice what they meant to each other until that night when Cedric died. Blaise was her best friend. She thought suddenly, as he squeezed her hand, that maybe she could relate to Nigel a bit. He had found his big brother and now she had too, in a way. Her eyes stung thinking of what it would feel like for Blaise to suddenly be gone. She quickly brushed that thought away. She didn't want to think about it.

A hooting noise appeared from above and the owls swooped in with the post. Boo soared down to Lilah dropping a letter on her plate. She then swooped around and landed, to Lilah's surprise, on Blaise's shoulder. He winced from the owl's claws but didn't shoo it off. Boo hooted again, nipped at Blaise's hair, then flew away. Lilah giggled as she opened the letter.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked.

"I think she likes you," Lilah smirked.

She unfolded the letter, which was from Xenia. Only one line was written on it and attached was a clipping from a magazine. The letter read:

_The media are so funny! When you visit this summer, which you will, you can meet the three of us!_

_Love,_

_ Xenia._

Lilah looked at the clipping and squealed with delight.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"It's Xenia's baby!" Lilah giggled, showing him the clipping of Xenia, happily holding a baby girl with large turquoise eyes, named Natalya. Curled up at her feet was a black dog wagging his tail.

"Did you read what it says?" Blaise smirked.

"No," Lilah replied.

Blaise took the clipping and read, "Xenia has no comment as to who the father is. However, according to many sources, she has been seen around an old school friend by the name of Remus Lupin. The main guess is that he is."

Lilah's jaw dropped.

"Professor Lupin?" Blaise laughed out.

"It's not him," Lilah sighed taking back the clipping.

"How do you know?" Blaise smirked.

"Feminine intuition," she giggled

Nigel pulled his trunk down the hallway of the Hogwarts Express. The atmosphere was tense and everyone, he felt, was watching him. He found a compartment for him and his friends. He sat quietly staring out the window. Hannah and Sally-Anne tried to get him to talk but still, he would just shrug or give short replies.

"I'll be right back," Nigel sighed as the train's whistle blew to announce its preparation for departure.

He walked back down the hall not quite sure where he was going. He couldn't handle being around the Hufflepuffs. He didn't really know why.

"Oi, Mini-C!" called Mortichai.

Nigel turned and saw Mortichai and Nila sticking their head out waving. He walked over.

"Hi," he said softly.

"It's a bit odd still calling you that," Mortichai said gravely.

"I don't mind," Nigel sighed, and truly meant it.

"If you say so. Come to think of it, I don't even know your real name," Mortichai chuckled

"Nigel," he said softly.

Nila smiled endearingly up at him form where she sat. "You know, you _do_ look a lot like Cedric. Curious."

Nigel just smiled.

"Well, nice knowing you," Mortichai sighed and shook his hand.

Nigel nodded and turned back and headed back the way he was going before. He came across a compartment and it was slightly opened.

"I don't want to talk about it," Cho huffed from inside.

"Alright," Kalinda sighed.

Nigel stood in his place, listening.

"I miss his jokes," Cho suddenly whimpered.

Nigel frowned and slowly opened the compartment door. Kalinda was holding Cho's hand and they both looked up at Nigel, their eyes watering.

"Hi Mini-C," Kalinda sighed.

"Er," Nigel mumbled wishing to say something to cheer them up. But what?

"Yes?" Kalinda sighed.

"I . . . er . . . was wondering if you've seen my mind?" Nigel asked straight-faced. "I seem to have lost my mind."

The girls stared and Nigel wondered if he had just done something really stupid. Then, Cho cracked a smile and began to laugh.

"No?" he asked, instantly smiling back.

Cho shook her head giggling. Kalinda looked a little confused.

"Well if you do, tell me," he smirked and turned to leave.

"Sure, Mini-C," Cho chuckled.

Nigel closed the compartment door behind him with a satisfied grin and went back to his friends.

Nigel got into the black Jaguar. Joanne and Maggie purposely hadn't arrived to pick him up, so that he could ride home alone with his father.

"So, you know Joanne still doesn't want you to return to Hogwarts," Morty sighed.

"I know," muttered Nigel.

"She'll see though," Morty continued as he turned the car out onto the street. "She'll realize it is what you have to do. That is, if you want to go back."

"I do," Nigel said. "It's the only place I feel normal. All those years at the orphanage or even in primary school, I never had friends. No one talked to me. No one liked me. People made the cross every time I walked by. I didn't like being feared or hated. When I came here and met Sally-Anne, it was like I had met myself. She never really had friends 'cause she did weird things too. For the first time I had a real friend."

"Alright," sighed Morty. "But, please be more careful. Don't just trust anyone or anything."

"Yes, dad."

"I mean it!"

"I know," Nigel sighed.

Nigel watched the houses rush by. He was returning to the Muggle world. A world apparently he would have been willing to kill wizards for.

"Dad, would you really have raised me to be some evil wizard hater?" smirked Nigel.

"Listen, Saffron knows her stuff. And when I was younger, believe it or not, I was a very angry young man. I blamed the wizarding people for ruining everything. I even turned on your mother."

"What do you mean?"

Morty took a deep breath and continued, "I met her thinking she was just a girl. She met me at a party of a friend's and I was only about 19. I didn't see her for a long time after that, and suddenly, out of nowhere, there she was at my doorstep, with her husband and three year old son, and newborn baby, which she said was mine. My parents were furious. I denied it at first, but you look too much like me. I was stubborn and spoiled and didn't want to have anything to do with it. I didn't want to help her at all. Amos put you somewhere and I couldn't ever find out and I didn't want to. But, then I met Joanne and she straightened me out. She didn't take my shit. Sorry, but she wouldn't stand for my attitude. You know her."

Nigel nodded with a smirk.

"And so, I finally got my act together and figured out that I had made a huge mistake in never caring about you, or Saffron, and started to look for you. It took me years, but as if by miracle, on September 28th I was reading the newspaper and found an article about a certain orphanage, with a certain child, whom people called a gift from God. He had special abilities and people were flocking to St Andrews to see him."

Nigel winced. "I hated that time. Everyone thought I was some prophet or something."

"That's how I found you and I only wish I had found you earlier."

Nigel stayed quiet for a while then turned to his father. "Things happen for a reason sometimes, I think. But, no matter. I didn't grow up to be this horrible person like Saffron said. You must have found me at the right time for you and me. And I became friends with Ced at the right time. When he was the happiest, I suppose."

Morty smiled down at Nigel, but still looked sad.

"You're a good boy," he said his voice cracking, and patted Nigel on the head.

_Author's Notes: Thus concludes fourth year! Thanks for reading! Next section: **Amore,** coming soon! For updates on upcoming chapters and art for this and other fanfics of mine, check out my Yahoo Group listed in my profile._


	8. Amore Chapter 8

_A/N: Welcome to Amore! A new year of sex, snogs, and rock and roll! The fifth year begins! I would just like to say, now, I came up with this way before OoTP was printed. Therefore, I had the idea for Metamorphmagi first! B4 OoTP! Muahahahahahahaha! Ahem…sorry. __J Much love to you all who have been reading and reviewing. Love to those who just read. Thanks to my BETAs/Brit Pickers: Aleathiel, Nentari, Halona, Alexis, and Star!_

Chapter 8: Amore Part 1 

            "Harry!" 

His name thrust him into shock. He didn't know the voice of who was happily calling for him from downstairs. Hermione and Ron both jumped up from where they sat. Sirius's mother was already screaming and yelling curses at the intruder. Harry exchanged a nervous glance with his friends as they heard thunderous footsteps running about. Sirius's mother was soon quieted down and then Harry felt his insides ease up as he heard laughter.

            "Harry?" called the same singsong voice that had called him before. "Where is he?"

            Hermione walked slowly towards the door of the room and cracked it open. The three of them stepped out slowly and looked down to see a crowd of people laughing and hugging. They were surrounding someone in the center. The sudden sound of someone running down the stairs loudly echoed in Harry's ears. He quickly jumped out of the way as his Godfather leapt down the stairs, almost knocking him over, and dove into the crowd. Hermione smiled and beckoned her friends to follow.

            "Sirius!" giggled the woman and then began to laugh, but it sounded like her laughs were muffled somehow. 

            Harry inched closer curious as Lupin turned around and saw him. 

"Here he is!" Lupin announced.

            The woman from the center of the crowd squealed and pushed everyone out of the way. The crowd parted and standing tall in an emerald green and blue silk cloak and a baby blue skintight gown was Xenia. Her eyes were twinkling and the color of turquoise. Her hair was very long now and just past her bum in brown waves. She gasped when she saw him and cupped her mouth.

            "He _does_ look like Jimmy," she whispered to no one in particular.

            "Harry," Sirius said happily, "This is my wife, Xenia."

            Harry gave out his hand and before he could even utter a hello, he was scooped up in her arms and hugged tightly.

"Last time I held you, you were just a baby," she whispered and he heard her voice crack.

            She stood back to look at him then held him close again.

"Xen, you'll suffocate him," Sirius smirked.

"Oh, shut your face!" she teased and Harry heard a slight hint of a Russian accent mixed in.

            Xenia finally let go of Harry. She looked over at Hermione and Ron who were standing behind him.

            "You two must be Hermione and Ronald," she said happily stretching out her arms to them.

            They stepped forward hesitantly and she embraced them tightly too. 

"This is so lovely," Xenia sighed letting go of Harry's best friends. "Just lovely."

Ron stood in a daze goggling at Xenia.

            "Auntie Xenia!" called a squeaky voice from somewhere in the crowd.

            Xenia turned around towards the voice. Harry caught the glimpse of a red head bouncing up and down, wondering if it was a Weasley. 

            "What is it, Lenny?" Xenia groaned.

            "You said for Lenny to bring Natalya after you saw Master Potter," the voice called, making its way through the crowd.

            From the way he spoke Harry expected a house elf, but a tall, gangly, bright red headed, teenage boy immerged, holding a baby girl. He looked around Harry's age, but just slightly taller than Ron. He had on a red waistcoat, which went just past his bum, tight black trousers, knee high black leather boots, and a black turtleneck underneath the waistcoat. His hair was in a spiky Mohawk, which danced above his pale white face.

            "Right, give her here," Xenia said happily.

            Lenny skipped forward with an odd sort of bird like grace and handed the baby to Xenia. Lenny looked over happily at Harry and his friends, his large blue eyes barely blinking. Suddenly, he stood frozen to his spot, gawking. Harry observed him wondering what caused his sudden change in behavior and looked around. Hermione and Ron were both staring back at Lenny in confusion. Lenny blinked a few times took a step towards Hermione, and then promptly fainted.

            "Oh my!" gasped Hermione, "What happened?"       

            "Nothing, just ignore him," Xenia sighed and held up Natalya for Harry to see. "This is our daughter Natalya. You want to hold her?"

            Harry shrugged; he had never held a baby before. He reached forward as Lenny shook himself awake and groggily stood back up. Harry brought the baby towards himself. Just then, Lenny saw Hermione again, grabbed his heart, and again fainted.

            "What is wrong with him?" Hermione shrieked.

            Xenia looked down with a smirk and nudged Lenny with her foot. "Many things. But, I suppose he thinks you're pretty."

               Ron chuckled and received an evil glare from Hermione.

               Everyone was escorted into the dining room. Harry held Natalya awkwardly on his lap. Hermione and Ginny immediately ran to fawn over the baby. Harry happily passed her off to them. Xenia took the opportunity to beckon him over to her.

               "Sit by me," she said in her silky Siren voice.

               Harry didn't think that he could deny any demand of hers, even if he wanted to. He sat by her, eyes transfixed upon her face.

               "So," she sighed, "How are you?"

               Harry blinked a few times. Suddenly brought back to the hell that was his life.

               "Fine," he shrugged.

               "You sure?" she asked with a smile, "Those Dursleys treating you right? Always wanted to smack Petunia across that bitchy face of hers."

               Harry didn't know how to respond. He had to agree his aunt was bitchy, but the use of a curse word so openly, by an adult, in front of him, was new.

               "Sorry if you like her," Xenia added quickly.

               "Oh, I don't at all," Harry replied.

               "Good, she is a regular old bitch isn't she?" she giggled.

               Harry nodded and knew he already loved his godmother.

               "So, Lenny's your nephew?" Harry asked looking over at Lenny who was staring googly eyed at Hermione, who was still playing with Natalya.

               "No, he's my servant," she sighed.

               "Oh, but he called you auntie."

               "I know. He's an odd one. He's not really a boy. He's a Liderk."

               "Oh…what's a Liderk?" Harry asked.

               "You should have learned about them in Care for Magical Creatures around third year," Xenia gasped.

               "We've had a bit of a problem with keeping teachers from being suspended and or arrested you see," Harry muttered. "It's not Hagrid's fault. I mean…well I'm sure Hermione knows. She knows everything."

               Harry turned around, "Hermione, what's a Liderk?"

               "Why?" she asked slowly as Lenny took Natalya back in his arms.

               "Because Lenny's one," Harry said.

               Hermione's eyes grew large and she quickly scooted away from Lenny grabbing Ginny and taking her with her.

               "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

               "A L-Liderk?" Hermione squeaked. "No wonder…"

               Xenia sat chuckling. Hermione gawked at Lenny then looked at Xenia and cupped her mouth.

               "Calm down Hermione he's not _that_ kind," Xenia chuckled.

               "Are you positive?"

               "I've had him in my house for sixteen years, I think I can safely say yes."

               Hermione eased up on Ginny's shoulder, which she was still gripping.

               "What is he?" Harry asked slowly getting annoyed that yet again he was being talked around.

               "Liderks are of two different breeds, either the domestic helper like Lenny or the other kind," Xenia answered. "He does whatever I ask. He lives for it. I can't make him go away you see. I can't just say I don't need help. It is said if you don't give Liderks a task they get so antsy from having nothing to do they get violent. I don't believe it. He hasn't a violent bone in his body. But I keep him busy just in case."

               "Doing what?"

               "Oh you know…like draining the pool with a colander…. or pruning the garden with a toe nail clipper. I try to think of things he will never be able to accomplish, but somehow he always completes them. He's already choreographed all my shows for the next ten years, created a magic carpet that can go to the moon, and created a replica of the Parthenon in my tearoom. Thanks to him Muggles have a lot of things like laptops, mobile phones, Starbucks. All because I asked him to come up with something for me, without being able to use magic."

               Harry chuckled.

               "I'm serious, I always have to keep him busy. If I can't think of something he just harps me and it drives me mad."

               "What's the other type of Liderk?" Ginny asked, staring curiously at Lenny.

               "An Incubus," Hermione mumbled.

               "A What?" Harry asked.

               Hermione looked away instead of answering.

               "It's basically something that bonks women to death," Xenia smirked. "Don't worry girls, he's perfectly safe."

               "Crikey," Harry gasped.

               "How did you get him?" Hermione asked.

               "Gift from the Hungarian Ministry for singing at the inauguration of the new Minister. I was so stupid and young and took the golden egg they gave me. I should have known."

               "Egg?' Harry asked.

               "Lenny, introduce yourself properly. Watch," she said to Harry.

               Lenny stood up and with a loud pop was replaced by a chicken. A tiny little chicken with big blue eyes and a red bowtie around his neck. He bowed his head and squawked, "I am Vladimir Lenin the Liderk pleased to serve in the name of Xenia."

               Harry was covering his mouth stifling laughter.

               "Vladimir Lenin?" Hermione smirked.

               "Eh…I thought it was funny at the time."

               "Can Lenny go back to being a boy?" the chicken squeaked.

               Xenia nodded and with a pop the same odd-looking boy was standing by Hermione smiling stupidly at her.

               "So, Harry ready for the festival?" Xenia asked, suddenly excited.

               "Oh, right," Harry said slowly, "I have the tickets, thank you very much, but . . ."

               "But what?"

               "I can't go," Harry said wishing to just die.

               Xenia looked at him as if he had just called her a right old bitch.

               "You have to!" Xenia exclaimed, "Why?"

               "Because, well, my life sucks, that's why. It's too dangerous," Harry muttered.

               "But you'll be with me. You'll be fine. Honestly," she pouted then looked over at everyone else in the house. "Alastor, Harry can go to my music festival right?"

               "Of course not!" Moody snarled.

               "Xenia, are you mad?" Mrs. Weasley added.

               "But . . ." Xenia began in the manner of a spoiled child who always gets her way, "But he's _my_ godson!"

               "Doesn't matter," Moody said.

               Xenia stood up in a huff, then took a deep breath and walked over to Sirius. Harry strained his neck to hear her as she talked to him.

               "Where's Dumbledore?" Xenia asked.

               "Xen, don't bother him. I told you Harry couldn't go. Don't act so surprised."

               "But I want him to," Xenia pouted with a stomp of her foot.

               "Honey, I can't do anything about it," Sirius sighed stroking her face.

               "Dumbledore will let me take him," Xenia said.

               "Like he did that night, when James and Lily died?" Sirius said shaking his head.

               "But I can protect him! I have so many guards and spells on those bloody concerts!"

               "Xenia," Sirius said softly taking her face in his hands to face him, "He can't go. That's that."

               "Oh, like you have any right in being the level headed adult! He's going!" she snapped and walked away from him.

               "Xenia, don't bother him!" Sirius called after her as she stomped out of the room.

               "I can't hear you!" she sang.

               Everyone looked over at Sirius. He muttered a few curses to himself and ran after her.

*             *       *

               The soon-to-be-fifth year Hufflepuffs stepped out of the fire of the quaint home in Sheffield, where Nigel was staying with his grandparents for the rest of the summer. Hannah was the last to step out and saw Sally practically strangling Nigel with hugs. At least it looked like Nigel, however this boy was 6 feet tall and had shaggy brown hair. He looked over in a slight amount of pain and waved to her.

               "Hi Han," he whimpered and pushed Sally gently off and gave Han a hug.

               They walked down the hall to drop off their bags.

               "We won't be leaving right away. My grandmother wouldn't let me leave without us eating supper first," Nigel smirked.

               Nigel led them into a small kitchen. They sat around the table chatting.

               "Oh my God! I forgot to tell you guys. Guess who e-mailed me the other day!" Sally chirped

               "Wait, don't tell me," Justin smirked. "Matt LeBlanc?"

               "God, I wish. No Zach!" Sally announced as if it was the best news in the world.

               "Who?" Nigel asked.

               "Zach!" Sally squealed, "Pimp Daddy Smith!"

               "Oh…him," Justin mumbled.

               Justin met Nigel's eyes and the two shared the same expression of distaste. Susan was unaffected by the news, but Ernie, Hannah, and Sally seemed far too eager to hear news about Zacharias Smith.

               "Yeah, he said his parents just got divorced," Sally continued.

               "That's horrible," Hannah sighed.

               "Yeah, so, that means he's moving back from Paris!" Sally squealed with delight.

               "But, what about Beauxbatons?" Justin whimpered. "I thought he was the most popular boy there."

               "Well, his mom doesn't want him to go to the same school where his father met his new girlfriend," Sally mumbled, "But, isn't that great! He's coming back!"

               "Oh, yeah . . .great," Justin sighed.

               "Yeah," Nigel answered with a half ass smile.

               "Will be the seven of us again," giggled Hannah. "I wonder what he looks like now. Been three years."

               "Probably just as much of a pretty boy as ever," smirked Susan.

               "I hope so," Sally sighed causing Nigel and Justin to want to throw up.

               "Effie!" a man called suddenly from another room.

               "What the hellfire do you want?" screamed a woman.

               "Where's the bloody remote?"

               "In yer hand!"

               "Oh right!"

               Nigel bit his lip as the woman entered. She was in her 60's with gray hair, but the look of Joanne, his stepmother.

               "Bloody man, gone mad," she muttered to herself, then noticed the kids. "Oh hullo! Nigel yer mates here already? I haven't finished cooking. What are yer names luvies? Mostly lasses? I wonder about yeh Nige. Not that I would care if yeh was a poof my dear, but out with it I say."

               Nigel didn't respond and stared at the table, his cheeks turning red, as his friends chuckled quietly.

               "He's got a girlfriend," Susan said.

               "Aye, but that didn't stop yer grandfather Moon now did it? He's married and as flaming as ever. Yer grandmother Moon, Lord love her, is a right tough woman herself. If she had a willy, he would probably still not be attracted to her. Right scary one she is."

               "Nana, please," Nigel whimpered.

               "Oh there's nowt to be embarrassed about. Your father isn't ashamed of his parents and neither should you be."

               "I'm not. Just…er…"

               "Effie!" the man from the back room called again.

               "What the chuffing do yeh want?" she hollered.

               "I lost me glasses!"

               "Bloody git of a man. Hold on! Will probably try to go for a drive now I bet," she growled and left the room.

               "I like your grandparents," Sally giggled. "They're _all _crazy

               "No wonder you are such a nancy boy," Susan chuckled.

               "What's that supposed to mean?"

               "Nowt at all luvy," smirked Susan.

               Nigel pouted and rested his head on Sally's shoulder like a lost child.

               "Er, Nigel, what did she mean about your grandfather Moon?" Ernie asked.

               Nigel bit his lip and was about to respond, when a loud screech was heard behind him. All of his friends jumped in the air as a large Rolls Royce swerved to a stop, just barely missing the side of the house. The kids ran out as two elderly people stepped out. One was Nigel Moon Sr., wearing a bright purple suit with matching silk ascot and holding a cane. He was in his early seventies, but still had all his hair, which was obviously dyed brown and slicked back. Next to him was Claudette Moon, his wife. She wore diamond jewelry on any part of her body that could hold it. Her hair was white and covered by a large rimmed black hat. Her suit was black and made just for her, by Gucci.

               "Bloody hell!" Claudette shouted. "He's here still! Nigel, you said you were going to be out with your friends today!"

               "Well, Nana wanted to make supper for us first," Nigel sighed. "Why? You don't want me around?"

               "Of course!" Claudette snapped.

               Nigel pretended to look insulted. His friends exchanged confused looks.

               "What are you two up to?" Nigel asked.

               "Nothing," Claudette answered with a big smile.

               "Anyway, where are your manners boy!" Nigel Sr. snapped, in a snobbish upper class drawl, familiar to the likes of Draco Malfoy.

               "Oh, right. These are my mates from school, and these two lovely people are my other grandparents," Nigel said. "Now, tell me what you two are up to."

               "Stop asking," Claudette tutted, bopping his nose softly.

               "Now which one of these lovely ladies is this Lilah we hear so much about?" Nigel Sr. asked kissing Susan's hand.

               "It have better not be me," smirked Sally-Anne.

               "She's not here," Nigel sighed.

               "If she was, you'd know it. She has a point of absorbing all the attention in the room like a vacuum," Sally muttered receiving a glare from Nigel.

               "Oh, my little Yankee, how we've missed you," Claudette sighed hugging Sally-Anne. "No one around to teach us all the colorful terms of the states or to chastise our little Nigel when he's being a git."

               "Well I've been doing my best to make up for lost time."

               "Why don't you date her?" Nigel Sr. asked pointing to Sally-Anne. "We already like her."

               "Because she's mad for Ron Weasley," groaned Nigel.

               "No, I'm not."

               "Yes, you are!" Nigel huffed.

               "No, I'm over him. He's so last year."

               "Last four years." Justin added.

               "Whatever, I have a new love now."

               "Who?" Justin asked quickly.

               "Well, with Zach coming back, I have to make room in my life," Sally stated.

               "Weird child," Susan smirked.

***

               That night Nigel knew very well why his grandmother asked him to stay for supper. He stood adjusting a silky blue shirt in the mirror. He brushed his hair and headed down stairs to his "surprise party". His family was never good at holding in secrets so it wasn't much of a surprise. His parents were there, as was his half sister Maggie and her boyfriend Yoshi. A large sign was hung up saying "Happy Birthday Nigel". His real birthday was not for a few weeks, but after the happenings of last year and the fact that Joanne had missed out on his last four birthdays, she wanted to make sure she celebrated this one.

               His friends were dressed up in Muggle attire. Sally was in her trademark pink. Hannah looked very pretty, as usual, and Nigel smiled adoringly at both of them as they giggled together. His little blonde sisters. He tried to push back the nagging thought that Hannah might actually have romantic feelings for him. He had an easier time ignoring it the year before, considering what was going on to him because of the crystal. But, now he couldn't escape it. He wanted to keep them little girls, _his_ little girls, forever, nothing more than that.

               He walked over to his friends and noticed Sally had a beer in her hands.

               "Did Nana give you that?" Nigel asked very disappointed.

               "No," Sally said innocently.

               "Give it to me," he sighed.

               "No! You're not my dad!"

               "Sally, what would your parents say if they knew my grandmother was getting you pissed?"

               "They won't know unless you say something," she pouted.

               "Fine," he huffed and walked over to Justin who was talking to Effie and her husband Jeremy.

               "So, Nigel Sr. is an openly gay man," Justin said.

               Effie nodded. Justin noticed Nigel and included him in the circle.

               "Who married Nigel's grandmother just to appease his family."

               Effie nodded again.

               "And they had Nigel's father just to have an heir. And they have a perfectly happy relationship with each other, though they've never been attracted to each other, and both have boyfriends who live with them, in the separate wings of the castle they own, in Scotland."

               "Yes," Nigel huffed.

               "And I thought my family was weird."

               "It's what I like to call the curse of the Nigels," Sally giggled popping up behind Nigel. "All are sissy boys who have dominating women who they live under."

               "Who asked you to join in this conversation?" Nigel muttered.

               "Look at your dad and you! Come on! You were all born with this inherent need to be attached to some dominatrix."

               "That would be our Joanne," Effie sighed proudly.

               "Thank you Sal, should I write you a check for that analysis," Nigel snapped.

               "Bite me!" Sally yelled back.

               Justin stared at them for a second.

               "Er… Sally, I just read that Prince William fancies American girls. Preferably from California."

               "Yeah right," she smirked.

               "Seriously."

               "There are two things that scare me about that," Nigel sighed,  "First: why would you encourage Sally in her stalking habits and Second: why are you reading up on what type of girl Prince William fancies?" 

               Sally let out a repressed giggle and Justin new he had fixed the rift between Nigel and Sally-Anne, for the time being.

*          *          *

            Athena finished pulling Lilah's hair into a ponytail. Xenia was sending a limo for them to take them to the Music Festival. It was to be arriving in a half hour. 

            "Where the hell is Blaise?" Lilah huffed looking at the clock.

            Athena shrugged and sat on Lilah's bed.

            "I hope your Nigel is as adorable as you said in your letters," Athena smirked.

            "He is," Lilah giggled, "and Blaise ain't that bad either."

            Athena rolled her eyes. "So I've heard."

            "He's darling, really," Lilah sighed.

            "I'm sure he is," Athena said off handedly.

            Lilah observed her for a moment. Something was definitely wrong. Athena had been acting weird since Lilah mentioned Blaise was joining them and the HufflepuffsUfflepuffs. She didn't seem to have a problem with Nigel and his friends, only with Blaise. Lilah had a pretty good idea why. Athena felt she was being replaced.

            "You're still my best friend," Lilah said softly.

            Athena smiled. "I know."

            "Mistress Lilah," a house elf said from the door. "There is a young man here to see you!"

            Lilah's heart jumped and she ran out the door, forgetting Athena. Athena huffed and followed. The door to the drawing room opened and Lilah ran and jumped up on Blaise. He was laughing and hugged her. Imogen, the only other person in the house awake that early, stood in a corner watching them, not at all liking what she saw. Athena stepped in quietly.

            "Hi," Blaise said with a smile.

            Athena waved quickly and looked away.

            "Blaise, this is my mum," Lilah said.

He gave out his hand and only received an ice-cold nod from Imogen. Lilah gawked at her mother in shock, then quickly turned to Blaise and introduced Athena.

"This is best friend Athena Lafuerte. I usually call her Enita. Enita, this is Blaise Zabini."

            Athena walked up cautiously and shook his hand. He seemed rather pleased with what he saw. Athena was just as tall as Lilah, with straight black hair. She was not as tanned or sexy as Lilah, but still pretty. Where Lilah had curves and sensuality, Athena had elegance and mystery. 

            "¿Habla español?" Blaise asked, trying out a tactic to lure in this new girl.

            Lilah stepped back gawking.

            "Sí," Athena nodded. "¿Y Tú?"

            "Soy Puerto Ricquenño," Blaise said suavely, he was pleased she was taking the bait.

            "¿Zabini es Italiano, no?" Athena asked.

            "Sí, soy Italiano tambien," Blaise replied.

            "Hold on!" Lilah gasped. "You speak Spanish?"

            Blaise nodded with a smile. "My mum is from Puerto Rico."

            "I thought you were Italian," Lilah giggled.

            "I am. My dad is from Milan."

            Lilah jumped up grinning, "Do you speak Italian, too?"

            "Sì," he nodded smiling and directed his attention to Athena. She seemed a bit flustered. He knew he had her.

            "Wicked!" Lilah chuckled. "You and Athena have Spanish in common. Her parents are from Barcelona."

            Blaise walked up to Athena. "Really? I thought you sounded Castilian."

            "Well, it's the _true_ Spanish," she replied with a sarcastic grin and walked past him.

            He blinked a few times. Okay, maybe he didn't have her.

            "So, are we gonna go yet?" Athena asked flipping her chin length hair behind her.

            Imogen walked forward. "The limo should be here in a few."

            "When are you gonna arrive, mummy?" Lilah asked.

            "The next day, after the festival. But, I really don't think I should," sighed Imogen.

            "Mummy, don't start. You are going to Xenia's," Lilah pouted.

            Imogen shook her head, "It's been so long. I would feel awkward. I should just stay home."

            "No, you will love it. You will see your friends again," Lilah huffed. "Besides, Xenia wants you to come."

            "Of course she does," Imogen laughed bitterly. "You don't know Xen like I do. She always gets what she wants."

            Blaise and Athena stood quietly, feeling awkward. 

            "Mummy, you are going!" Lilah commanded and turned to look at the clock. "Let's get our stuff. The car will be here soon."

            Imogen knew there was no point. Her mother even agreed that she should go. No matter that Xenia had just barged herself into her life again, taking charge. Maybe when they were girls she would have put up with it, but not anymore. If it was one thing that drove Imogen crazy, it was being controlled. To make matters worse, Lilah was obviously taking after Xenia. Being an obvious flirt and commanding everyone around her. Imogen wanted nothing more than to keep her daughter away from Xenia.

Nevertheless, Bianca answered the invite and now Imogen had to. She had to save face. She had to be the cute perky sidekick of Xenia and Lily. But Lily was gone. James was gone. Xenia would want everything to be the same. Everyone was different though, and Imogen couldn't bare to think of the disgust and pity that the remaining members of their group would bestow upon her. Once they knew the truth, what would they think? How could they even be empathetic? Would they judge her? Would he judge her?

Imogen pouted and watched the girls ascend the stairs to get their things. Blaise was left with her. He smiled at her, but she didn't return it. She didn't like him. Maybe it was because he was so attractive and how that can manipulate a young girl's head, or maybe it was because she remembered what a bitch Celia Zabini was as a Death Eater. No matter the reason, something about that boy irked her. Then she realized what it was and it scared her. He reminded her of Lilah's father.

*             *       *

            "Stupid festival," Harry muttered, sitting in his room at Grimmuald Place.

            "You know how much Xenia wants you to go," Hermione sighed. "You heard her arguing with Dumbledore."

            "Doesn't matter," Harry pouted, pretending not to care. 

            "If you don't want us to go, we won't. Right Ron?" Hermione said looking at Ron.

            Ron hesitated, then met her now glaring eyes, and stammered, "O-of course!"

            "Just go," Harry sighed. "You can't stop living your lives on my account."

            "You sure?" Hermione asked.

            Harry nodded. Then said nothing for a while. Hermione and Ron began to pack for the festival in silence.

            "You want anything?" Ron asked in an uncertain tone.

            "No," Harry said quickly and got up and paced around the room.

            He stopped and sat on the bed, thinking.

            "How did Xenia know who you two were?" Harry asked.

"Professor Lupin told her about us," Ron answered. "She wrote to me and Hermione a few weeks back introducing herself, as if we didn't know who she was. She invited the whole family actually. But, dad and mum said they were too busy, with the Order and all. Fred and George are going with Katie and Angelina, who threatened them within an inch of their lives, if they didn't take them. Everyone else is just too busy."

            Harry sat quietly on the bed when they heard a knock at the door.

            "Come in!" he called.

            The door creaked open and there stood Corona with Tonks next to her.

            "Eh up!" she giggled.

            Harry jumped up and hugged Corona, as did Ron and Hermione.

            "You here for the concert?" Harry asked.

            "No. Not going. Am a member of the Order, spiky head," Corona giggled.

            "Cory, now that you've said hi, tell me what you wanted to tell me," Tonks pouted pulling Corona away.

            "In a minute you slapper," Corona smirked.

            Tonks rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. "Hurry up slut, I have not patience."

            Hermione raised an eyebrow at Tonks.

            "They're terms of endearment," Corona said to her with a wink. "All right yeh lot, see yeh latah. My pimp is calling me."

            "You is mah bitch!" Tonks chuckled.

Corona put her arm around Tonks neck and the girls ran off giggling.

*          *          *

            Molly served the kids lunch before they headed off to the concert in the limo. Charlie had arrived that morning with Corona and was stuffing his face with food. Tonks was still whispering with Corona and giggling.

            "Cory, dear, how did you like Romania?" Molly asked.

            Cory looked up exchanging a quick glance with Charlie, then answering. "Oh loverly. We had a laugh Charlie, didn't we?"

            Charlie nodded with a hesitant smile and continued eating.

            "Anyone want anymore?" Molly asked the rest of the kids at the table.

            They shook their heads no.

            "What did you do while you were visiting Charlie?" Molly continued.

Tonks snorted a laugh, then covered her mouth and looked away.

            "Oh, well he showed me dragons and such. We stopped off in France on our way here."

            "You did? What for?" Molly asked.

            "No reason," Charlie replied quickly.

            "Well, I've never been there," continued Corona, "So, we stayed in Paris for a week. We did a lot. Saw the countryside, visited castles, got married, ate snails. They were really chewy."

            Molly dropped the kettle in her hand, eyes wide. "What did you say?"

Charlie glared at Corona, who shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

"You got married!" Molly shrieked.

Corona nodded happily as Charlie groaned and buried his face in his hands. Harry saw Hermione shaking her head in disbelief at Corona. He didn't see the big deal.

"ARTHUR!" Molly shouted.

"What?" he muttered as he stepped into the dining room.

"Your son, your eldest son, your very smart, levelheaded son, wants to tell you something!"

Arthur looked over at Charlie confused.

"I would've expected this from Billy, not you!" Molly growled.

"What? What happened?" exclaimed Arthur.

Charlie couldn't find the words, he opened his mouth but his throat had suddenly gone dry. He grabbed his drink and chugged it down. Molly smacked Charlie upside the head. 

"He eloped with Cory!" Molly shrieked.

"What?" Arthur gasped. "My Charles?" 

"What did your parents say, young lady?" Molly growled.

"Haven't told 'em yet," Corona sighed.

"Danae will have a heart attack, you know that!"

"Probably. We're young and stupid," Corona sighed, "It happens. No point in yelling. Eventually you'll forgive us because you love us both and will give us your blessing. So why not just skip all the yelling and get to the congratulations now."

"Congratulations!" Ginny giggled.

Molly glared at Ginny with certain death in her eyes and Ginny got up and promptly left the room.

"How could you do this Charlie? My first born," Molly said her voice cracking.

"Mum, please," Charlie groaned.

"I wanted to be there when my first boy got married," Molly whimpered.

Charlie reached for his mother's hand, "I'm sorry. It was on an impulse."

Molly pushed away his hand and walked out in tears. Arthur followed her out.

"Mum! Dad!" Charlie called after her, "…we can just do it again."

Corona sat up. "We can?"

"Er…well…" Charlie mumbled.

"Do I get a pretty dress?" Corona squealed.


	9. Amore Chapter 9

A/N: WOOT! New chappie! Took me awhile. As most do. A little short. More to come soon! Thanks to Betas: Shauna and Aleathiel

            **Chapter 9: Amore Part 2**

Corona spun around the dining room in a long wedding dress with purple trim. Tonks chuckled as she danced by in a purple gown similar to that of Corona's. 

            "Look at meh," Corona giggled facing Tonks, "I'm so beautiful, _I'd_ marry meh."

            Tonks giggled, then thought hard for a second and her dress turned bright pink with long flowing locks on her head to match.

            "I don't know why Auntie Molly got so upset," Corona sighed flipping her hair back and turning it onyx black.

            "Well, who doesn't want to be at their own kid's wedding, eh?"

            "But," Corona pouted, "with all this Order crap, the Weasleys can't throw us a wedding and yeh know meh parents can't go about in the open as they choose anymore."

            "I know, honey," Tonks sighed putting her arm around Corona.

            Corona looked down at her dress distressed, then glared at it and it exploded in thin air leaving her in low rider plaid bondage trousers, and a black leather halter-top that said in bright pink letters "sexy".

            "I didn't want a big wedding anyway," Corona muttered.

            "Liar," Tonks smirked as her dress slowly melted into wide leg jeans and a punk ripped shirt of a local wizard band.

            Charlie walked in looking a little uneasy.

            "Hi," he said.

            Cory whimpered and ran over to him like a distressed little girl to her father. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He stumbled a bit trying to hold her up.

            "What's wrong, honey?" he asked softly.

            "Nuffing," Corona mumbled into his shoulder.

            Charlie looked over at Tonks for the truth.

            "Someone wants an excuse for wearing a pretty dress," Tonks sighed.

            "No, I don't!" Corona pouted, jumping off Charlie.

            "You said you didn't mind eloping," Charlie said.

            Corona's lower lip quivered and she flung her arms around him. 

"I lied," she howled into his chest.

"All right, all right," Charlie sighed stroking her hair as she cried louder, "I'll try to figure out a way for us to have a wedding."

Corona suddenly looked up, dry eyed and happy. "Really?"

Charlie smirked, "Sure, it will _only _require You Know Who being killed…but…"

Corona grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" she giggled and grabbed Tonks' hand and ran out the room. "Come on, I'm gonna go owl me mum!"

"She's already here!" Charlie called after her. "That's what I came in here to tell you."

            Corona screeched to a halt and turned and faced him wide eyed. She dropped Tonks' hand and screamed in terror at the top of her lungs.

*          *          *

            Ron and Hermione, arrived at the field with Ginny and her friend. Several stages had been erected up and in the center was a large main stage. People were already sitting waiting for Max Nott to perform. Ron suggested they go for a walk around, being that their passes could get them practically on stage if they lost their seats. They agreed, though Hermione needed some coaxing, and toured the field. Several food stands and boutiques for memorabilia were placed around the area. They visited each stage area seeing the merchandise for all the bands performing and were all given play sets. Ron informed Ginny which bands were for the girls and which were for him. Hermione pretended not to hear that. After all she was a girl and liked just about the same bands as Ron. 

            "It's getting late," Ginny squeaked.

            Ron looked over at the main stage and it was packed.

            "Come on!" he yelled and they ran.

            "Oy! Ron!" called a boy and Ron and Hermione looked over.

            Fred and George were standing around showing off their VIP passes to Lee Jordan.

            "Where are we at?" Fred asked.

            "Up front of course," Ron said with a teethy grin.

            "Hear that?" George smirked to Lee. "Up front!"

            "Oh piss off!" Lee spat and the twins joined their little brother and his friends to find their seats. 

 They had to push and climb over several people to finally get to the front. When they arrived they saw the Hufflepuffs and Lilah and her friends seated just a few seats away. The lights went down.

"Welcome to the Nott—Black Music Festival, 1995!" announced a voice soaring over the crowd.

Fans began to scream and holler. Ron was chuckling. Girls were screaming and holding signs saying "Max, I love you!" He sat back in his seat, wishing Xenia were the first performer, not this Max bloke.

An opening on the stage emitted light and Max Nott floated out. Ginny was giggling while Diamond, her friend, was screaming wildly. He was a short man with wavy brown hair; in his early thirties and still very attractive, though a bit on the skinny side. He began to sing as the audience screamed and hollered more. Ron couldn't help but think he had the voice of a young boy or maybe girl, it was rather high. Max bounced around the stage with his band like a Caucasian jumping bean. Ron rolled his eyes. Max was a bit of a joke. When Max was done Ron bolted from his seat. Hermione and the girls were running quickly to catch up.

"Wait!" she screamed.

He stopped as fans pushed against them.

"What was that?" Ron asked pointing to the stage.

Hermione started giggling.

"It was embarrassing!" Ron shouted.

"Well, from what everyone has told me," Hermione began as they followed the crowd back to the field, "He used to be one of the top performers back in the eighties. In fact he used to be bigger than Xenia. He made her basically. But, now he is just behind the scenes."

"He should stay there," Ron replied.

"Where should we go to now?" Ginny asked.

Ron pulled out his play list, "Well in twenty minutes _Frail Cookie_ is playing on stage 4."

"Are they good?"

Hermione huffed, "a bunch of white boys pretending to rap.'

"I like them!" Ron shouted.

"Whatever," Hermione sighed. "Let's go see 'em."

Nigel followed Lilah and her friends as they left the Hufflepuffs and passed Hermione. Hannah and Sally-Anne had been seduced by the charms of the lead singer of The CIA. He was Eric Nott, the nephew of Max. He had inherited the shortness ,wavy brown hair, and ability to look like a hyper active bunny while on stage. He was moderately attractive and sported sunglasses wherever he went. Nigel looked back at Susan as he walked off. She was staying to keep an eye on the girls and make sure they didn't make fools of themselves. He sighed and turned the corner.

Blaise tried a few times to strike up a conversation with Athena but they usually ended  with sarcastic responses. Lilah met Nigel's eyes worried. Her two best friends hated each other.

"So, where are we off to?" Nigel asked.

Athena shrugged.

"I was thinking maybe we could stop by and see Jesaminda Suarez," Blaise said mischievously.

Athena looked disgusted. "You would want to see a slag like that."

"I think she has a lovely voice," Blaise stated.

"Yeah, I bet."

"Well, we could see something else," Lilah interjected quickly looking through her play list.

*          *          *

            Corona sat quietly on the sofa as her parents chatted with the Weasleys over tea. Charlie was on the other end of the sofa, divided from her by Corona's sisters Raya, and Sundae. The Macfaddens seemed comfortable enough and not at all as upset as the Weasleys. However, Corona knew that her mother, Danae, had an amazing ability to strike fear in her daughters by remaining extremely calm. In fact Danae was the only person alive who could strike fear in Corona at all. Not even Voldemort himself could affect Corona like her mother. Danae chatted with her old school friend Molly. She sipped her tea and looked over at her eldest daughter and smiled. Corona squeaked and looked over at her youngest sister Sundae and wished to be seven again, like her. 

            "Oh, Cory," Danae sighed with a smile. 

            Her eyes were blue like her daughter's, and twinkling with mischief. She did not possess the morphing powers of her daughter, but had given Corona her beautiful face. The golden locks all the Macfaddens shared came from their father. Their mother had strawberry blonde hair that curled. Their father Phineas, a muggle, Scottish and very proud of both heritages, had white blonde hair. He was a little shorter than his wife of 23 years and just as pale. He seemed in high spirits, a demeanor he had at all times, whether it be while teaching his primary school students in Inverness or engaged in his favorite pastime, sheep herding.

            "Cory luv, come sit by daddy," Phineas said and beckoned her over with a large smile.

            Corona quickly ran over to her father avoiding her mother's eyes and sat at his feet.

            "Daddy," she whispered. "Save me."

            Her father looked down at her tenderly then laughed.

            "You are so funny," he chuckled and returned his attention to the Weasleys as he petted his daughter's head.

            "So, do you approve of this?" Molly asked Danae.

            "Whatever Corona wants. I mean it wasn't wholly unexpected. But, you know Cory, she does what she wants anyway. No point in trying to control her," her mother chuckled. "She did what she felt was a good idea at the time. Maybe later she will regret not informing…well…everyone. Any person she loved. Any person who would have loved to be there. But, if she is happy now, then I am happy for her."

            Danae looked down at her daughter with a cold smile and Corona felt her insides turn. She looked to Charlie but he knew better than to go against Auntie Danae, whom he had known since birth as a force to be reckoned with. Corona bit her lip feeling her anger inside growing.

            "Well, I know my wedding was one  of my most memorable moments of _my_ life, especially because of the people I shared it with," Danae continued. "I'm sure yours was too Molly."

            Corona jumped up. "Mother! Stop okay! I just wanted to get married. I'm sorry alright!" Corona snarled.

            "Dear, I am happy for you," her mother said calmly, unaffected by Corona's outburst.

            "Stop being so bloody cordial!" Corona screamed.

            Charlie looked around trying to find a place to hide.

            "You see how she is," Danae laughed, "So passionate and dramatic. She gets that from me."

            Corona stood breathing hard, then she realized her mother wasn't paying attention to her anymore and sat back down on the ground.

            "Cory, darling," Danae said after a moment.

            "Yes?" Corona spat.

            "You're not pregnant are you?"

"MUM!"

            "Are you?"

            Corona rolled her eyes and said in monotone, "Yes mother. In fact I believe it unholy to use an sort of protection, have converted to Catholicism, and am changing my name to Mary."

            Danae thought, then looked away. "Just checking."

            "I would love a granddaughter," Phineas said patting his daughter's head.

            "I'm not having a baby, daddy," Corona smirked.

            "Yet," Danae interjected.

            "Honestly!" Corona snapped. "Just what we need at a time like this. Another Bronsson."

            "Corona!" her mother snapped as the elder Weasleys both looked startled.

            "Sorry," Corona muttered.

            Danae shook her head then beckoned her daughter over.

            "You are mad, you know that," she sighed reaching for her daughter's hand. 

            Corona nodded.

            "You happy?"

            "Yes," Corona said.

            "You two can support yourselves?"

            "Yes."

            "You sure you're not pregnant?"

            "MOTHER!"

*          *          *

The next two days of the concert went by in a cacophony of music and fights. Hermione almost threw Ron down the hill a few times for his off handed comments about Viktor. Athena and Blaise were getting more biting in their comments by the minute and fighting over Lilah's attention. Hannah and Sally-Anne seemed far more interested in flirting with the bands then listening to them, which drove the rest of the Hufflepuffs mad and Nigel was rarely, if ever, talked to, by anyone. 

            Nigel huffed and stomped out of the tent early on the morning of the third day. He was quickly regretting ever coming. He threw himself on the ground, waiting for everyone else to quit arguing and be ready for the day. He looked around at the field that was slowly filling up with people. The sun slowly rising high, placing a golden hue over the grass. He smiled to himself. The world was rather beautiful when he let it be. Then suddenly something struck him inside. Something that no one had acknowledged since the school year ended.

            _Voldemort's back._

            He looked back at the tent. How could everyone be at each other's throats while the world was the way it was? They could get attacked at any moment and yet none of his friends were happy. He wished had he never come. He suddenly felt naked and unsafe. Then, someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Blaise.

            "Morning," Blaise said with a yawn and sat next to him. "Keeping out of there I see. Smart lad."

            Nigel smirked.

            "So," Blaise sighed, "You alright?"

            Nigel looked over a bit in shock.

            "I'm fine."

            "Good, look I know Lilah is being her little selfish self. She does that you know. Sorry it is mostly my fault."

            Nigel blinked. Wait this was Blaise right?

            "I'll try to make it a little easier on Lafuerte," Blaise said slapping Nigel's shoulder. "Maybe Lilah will lighten up then."

            "Maybe," Nigel huffed. "Er . . . "

            "What?"

            "Why are you being nice to me?" Nigel asked.  

"I'm always nice to you," Blaise chuckled. 

            "You are?"

            "You think I'm not?" Blaise asked, as if he genuinely didn't know. "Look mate, I know I tend to not talk to you much, but that's only 'cause I didn't think you'd want to talk to me. You seem rather…er anti-pureblood."

            "Excuse me?" Nigel gasped.

            "I don't know," Blaise sighed. "Most muggles are afraid of Slytherins like we will eat you. Not all of us hate muggles."

            "I know. Lilah doesn't,' Nigel mumbled.

            "Well, Lilah's a nutter. She's different," Blaise laughed out loud. "I mean the real Slytherins. No worries mate. I really don't care what you are. As long as you keep Lily happy you are alright in my book."

            Nigel nodded and felt a little wary. Then Blaise smiled and nudged his head to the crowd. "Let's go."

            "But, the girls," Nigel said.

            "Sod 'em!" Blaise exclaimed. "They want to all bitch and nag? Let 'em! I want to see Jesaminda Suarez."

            Nigel smirked and stood up. He took a deep breath and walked away from the tent with Blaise.

*          *          *

            After being caught at the Suarez stage by Lilah and Athena, both boys were dragged back to see what the girls wanted. The boys pretended they didn't have a good time watching the Suarez concert and Nigel didn't dare tell the girls they had actually been backstage. But, when Athena asked why Blaise had a hickie, the boys admitted it.

"Blaise," Lilah sighed, rubbing her temples as they made it to the stage to watch Xenia, "I love you. But, don't corrupt my boyfriend."

Nigel found a place by the stage with Ron behind him and Hermione next to him. Ginny and Diamond stood wide-eyed and anxious. The moment of Xenia's performance was too arrive, finally. They had arrived early and brought to their place right by the stage. Lilah and her friends were right behind them. Sally-Anne and Hannah were allowed up closer being the shortest. 

            Quickly the field and stands filled with fans. A few rows back Cho was with her friends sporting _Werewolf_ t-shirts. She saw Nigel and waved. He smiled and waved back at her. Suddenly a loud crack of fireworks came from the stage. 

            "Welcome!" called the same voice projecting over the field.

            The fans began to scream loudly. Nigel couldn't help but feed off of everyone's excitement and screamed as well.

            "Let's get things started," announced the voice.

            Nigel looked back at the stage and four figures walked out the stage with long cloaks covering their heads. Nigel couldn't help but think they looked like Dementors. All the lights and sparkles from the fireworks suddenly vanished and a projection of bars on a window appeared across the figures on stage. A soft humming began to soar from the stage. Suddenly the cloaks fell to the ground, as if the people disappeared, and on the smaller stage in the center four boys appeared.

            Lilah squealed happily. 

            "You all come to have a party!" called one of the boys.

            Ginny was screeching and Nigel and Blaise exchanged amused looks.

 Hermione was trying hard not to laugh as Sally-Anne was jumping up and down screaming. The boys walked off the smaller stage, onto an invisible walkway back to the main stage.

            "We're Werewolf," declared one of the boys who was blonde and had a French accent.

            The boys stood on stage in a line. One was tall and Indian with long sleek black hair. The one next to him was a British boy they didn't recognize, with brown hair. Next to him was a Japanese boy with messy black hair, and next to him as the blonde French boy.

            "You here to see Xenia?" screamed the British boy, receiving a tumultuous response from the crowd.

            "We're gonna get things started first!" he screamed and the music began.

            Nigel found himself convulsing with laughter, as were Ron and Justin. The boys began to sing and Lilah pretended she was fainting onto Nigel. Ginny and Diamond were gripping onto the stage as one of the singing boys did some sort of move causing him to slide down the stage on his knees. Hermione was giggling, covering her face with her hand. Nigel had no idea how the girls were going to get. As the song went on, they began to push against the stage and Nigel had to keep Ginny, Sally and Hannah from getting squished. He was extremely delighted when the boys had stopped singing their first song. But, there were still a few more to go. Ron, Nigel, and Blaise started swaying back and forth mocking Werewolf, receiving evil glares from Lilah and Sally-Anne. 

            One of the Werewolf boys, after they finished that song, walked forward. Nigel heard a few girls screaming 'I love you, Richard!' and looked back to see Cho and her friends holding sings and laughing. Nigel felt horrorstruck as he read what vulgar things Cho and her friends had written on the signs. They seemed to be doing it in fun, but it still disturbed him.

            "We are gonna go soon, but not without one more song," Richard said as the crowd grew very quiet.

            "Will this never end?" Ron screamed, and his voice rang through the stage.

            Richard stopped and looked over. Ron pointed at Nigel who pushed him in response. Richard ignored them and kept on talking. Behind him, the boys had pulled out four stools and were sitting on them.

            "_Baby set me free_," Richard sang, "_from this misery. I can't take it no more. Since you went away, nothing's been the same. Don't know what I'm living for. Here I am, so alone, and there's nothing in this world I can do . . ._" 

            The song was slower then the previous. The lighting dimmed down and moons were projected onto the stage.

"_Until you're back here baby_," the boys joined in causing Ron's gag reflex to stir. "_Miss you. Want you. Need you so. Until you're back here baby, yeah. There's a feeling inside I want you to know. You are the one and I can't let you go._" 

            Lilah was swaying happily with an amused Athena. Blaise was pretending to be crying on Nigel's shoulder.

            "It's so beautiful," he whimpered receiving a chuckle from Nigel.

            The song continued on and pixies danced across the stage and bubbles floated around the boys. Ron looked like he couldn't take anymore of this. The song faded out and the lights went out and the letter M W P P appeared under the boys.

            "Thank you," Richard said as the lights lit up only him and he vanished.

            The lights went up and the stage was bare.

            "Xenia will be performing in 30 minutes!" the same faceless voice announced above the audience. Ron, Nigel, and pretty much every boy in the crowd groaned. Lilah was still staring at the stage dreamily.

            "I could die happy right now," she sighed.

            "I could die if I hear those poofs one more time!" Ron groaned.

            They spent the rest of the time goofing off and chatting. Nigel got drinks for the girls with Justin and Blaise. Blaise disappeared at one point by the loo and reappeared just before the show, smelling like perfume. Nigel didn't ask. He didn't want to. 

Then, the lights went down and Xenia appeared. She was completely different then the goofy, slightly spoiled woman at Sirius' house. She was glowing. When she opened her mouth everyone held their breath. The notes penetrated through them and made them feel like they were riding on the song. The pulsing beat synced with their heart. Even though she charmed her voice to not hypnotize, her Siren blood still had an effect on her audience. It was like a drug; a hit of ecstasy. As she danced all eyes were on her curvaceous body. Her clothes clung tightly to her, made it hard to believe she was anyone's mother or wife. As the concert drew to a close, the effect never dwindled. The audience was screaming and cheering as much as when she first arrived. An orgy of fans. All bodies connected. By the end everyone was exhausted, euphoric, and sweating. Even Blaise was convinced it was better than sex.

*** *

            Xenia invited everyone afterwards to a party. Food, liquor and young people were everywhere. Xenia and Max were probably the oldest. Nigel and his friends sat in a booth in a huge building Xenia rented. Attractive waiters and waitresses in tight black clothes walked around serving drinks. Xenia was surrounded by her entourage, which was all her adult friends and Lilah. Lilah brought Athena with her, but seemed to have forgotten Nigel and Blaise and basically everyone else.

            They eventually decided to dance. Well, Nigel and Sally decided to. A group of girls kept circulating around Nigel. He had no idea who any of them were. One girl was dancing exceptional close to him and kissed him on the cheek and walked off after being called by a friend. Blaise came running over grinning.

            "Moon! How the fuck did you get Jesiminda Suarez to dance with you?" he chuckled.

            "That was her?" Nigel squeaked.

            "Alright, how much have you drank?" Blaise smirked.

            "Nothing."

            "Liar."

            "It's just dark and smoky. I can't really see," Nigel muttered feeling suddenly wrong and quickly wiping the kiss off his cheek.

            "Am impressed," Blaise smirked. "Just impressed."

            Then he looked over at Sally dancing by Nigel and his girls.

            "Come here, Perks," Blaise said and took her away before Nigel could stop him.

            Nigel finally got away from the girls to find Blaise innocently dancing with Sally and making her laugh. Nigel still was a little worried and asked his friends if they wanted to leave early. Hannah and Sally whined no, and Susan, yet again, promised to keep and eye on them. Blaise was too preoccupied with another girl to care, so Nigel left by himself. 

            He walked out the building into the fresh air. He was starting to get used to Lilah ignoring him. He was starting to accept it. He strolled up the hill to his tent, when a boy stuck his head out of a trailer.

            " 'Ello!" the boy called.

            "Hi."

            "You leaving the party so soon? You are one of Xenia's friends, no?" the boy asked.

            Nigel walked up to get a better look when he recognized the blonde French boy from Werewolf.

            "If you are bored you can hang with me?" the boy said. "I couldn't take ze crowd."

            Nigel shrugged his shoulders and went in.

            "I'm Pierre," the boy said shaking Nigel's hand.

            He was a little older, around 17.

            "Sit," Pierre said eagerly. "Was just going to sit and read tonight. Better to be with someone. What is your name?"

            "Nigel."

            "Oh, eh, you are nephew of Xenia or somesing. Or godson?"

            "No, that's not me. I'm a  friend of the godson."

            "But, of course."

            Nigel sat on the beanbags looking around.  

"The other boys at the party?" Nigel asked.

"Jes. Running after ze girls, am sure," Pierre smirked opening up an icebox. "Want somesing?"

"Sure, what do you have?" Nigel asked.

"Eh, fizzy drinks, beer, wine, water, everysing," Pierre said with a smile.

"Er…I guess a coke is fine," Nigel said.

Pierre nodded and tossed Nigel a coke can while he pulled out a can of beer.

"Is not the best beer, but is what Xenia lets us have. Disgusting light stuff," Pierre grimaced.

"She lets you have it?" Nigel asked eyes wide.

"Yeah, she said she knows we would drink more if she denied it. This way she can regulate us. If you call a never emptying icebox of beer regulation."

Pierre sat across from Nigel.

"You like ze festival?" Pierre asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah. Was brilliant!"

"What about our performance," Pierre said with a smirk.

"Well er…"

"Is all right. We shake our asses for girls, but is still fun. I really do it for the dancing. I love to dance."

"Well you're really good. Sally said you moved like a black boy. I think she meant that as a compliment," Nigel smirked.

"Well I think the way we dance is like making love to the audience. The way you move determines how much they enjoy it," Pierre said, then took a swig of his beer.

"I suppose," Nigel said looking around.

"I saw you dancing with your friends at Xenia's party," Pierre said scooting closer. "You're really good too."

"Oh well my sister taught me all that. She is an amazing dancer."

"She taught you well," Pierre said holding Nigel's gaze for a second. "You look like you really enjoy it too."

"I do, it's a great release."

"I know what you mean," Pierre smirked and got up. He walked over to his MB collection. He pulled out one and tapped it to play. It started playing some techno sounding music. Pierre was nodding his head to it and turned back to Nigel.

"Like it?" Pierre asked.

"It's cool. What is it?"

"Some muggle techno Xenia converted for me to MB. I think they make far better music to dance to," Pierre said swaying his torso now to the music.

"I guess," Nigel said nodding his head to it.

"I just dance around by myself in here to it. The ozer boys laugh. They don't like muggle music as much as I do. You dance like a muggle."

"I am one," Nigel said proudly.

"I thought so. What was that thing you did with your body? Ze thing when you like rolled your body up," Pierre asked walking over to Nigel.

"Oh that," Nigel said with a smirk, "That was just me joking about. It's an old poppin' move. Do you know what break dancing is?"

"No. Could you show me how you did zat?"

"Sure," Nigel said and happily showed Pierre the move.

He moved his body in a wave that made him look like he was doing belly dancing, but more static. Pierre tried it, but couldn't seem to get it quite right. Nigel walked behind him and placed his hand on his back.

"No you have to arch your back all the way, " Nigel said pushing his hand against Pierre's back.

"Oh," Pierre said and leaned back onto Nigel, "Like zat?"

Pierre turned his face in Nigel's direction.

"Yeah sort of," Nigel said.

Nigel stared at Pierre confused. Pierre and stopped moving and was leaning on him. 

"You all right?" Nigel asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Pierre said.

Nigel didn't quite know what to say. Pierre leaned his face toward Nigel and he thought Pierre was gonna whisper something to him. But that wasn't what he did. Instead Pierre let his lips touch Nigel's. Nigel stood completely frozen to where he stood, eyes wide. Pierre quickly realized Nigel wasn't participating in the kiss and pulled away. When he saw Nigel's face he stepped away looking completely embarrassed.

"Oh shit," Pierre muttered. "I thought you were…sorry."

"What?" Nigel asked still standing frozen to his spot.

"Gay," Pierre said then smacked his forehead. "I mean you seemed so …I don't know. Damn! Too bad, you are perfect."

"Er….thank you?" Nigel squeaked.

"You sure you're not gay?" Pierre asked hopefully.

"Sorry," Nigel said, "I'm not. I…er…"

"It's all right. You probably hate me now. I'm sorry. Look, just don't tell anyone. We can just forget this happened," Pierre babbled.

"Okay…I don't hate you. I just er…am confused."

"Promise you won't tell anyone," Pierre begged.

"I promise," Nigel said.

"Honestly, not even for a laugh. If any girl found out the truth about me it would ruin the group. You understand?"

"I promise," Nigel said sincerely, "why would I say it for a laugh?'

"Well…everyone calls us poofs anyway," Pierre muttered.

"Yeah…sorry. But I won't tell anyone," Nigel said softly.

"Maybe you should go," Pierre sighed.

"Right," Nigel nodded and headed for the door.

"Wait, you honestly won't tell anyone?" Pierre asked.

"Yes, you asked me not to and I won't," Nigel said.

"You're a queer one," Pierre said then thought for a second and began to laugh.

Nigel didn't know what was so funny and opened the door and left to find his friends back at the party. He didn't share with them what just happened until the ride back home. As too be expected, Sally-Anne found it positively hysterical.

"I always had a suspicion you were gay," Sally giggled.

Nigel groaned and hid his head in his baby blue jumper. 

***

            As everyone rode back to school on the Hogwarts Express all they seemed to want to talk about was the festival. Lilah, seated on Nigel's lap, gloated to anyone who would listen about her special treatment from Xenia. Blaise rolled his eyes at her as she jabbered on to the Lavender and Parvati who were standing in the door way to the compartment. Hannah was seated next to Blaise trying to be a flirt, while Sally-Anne giggled loudly at everything he said. Justin sat on the floor playing cards with Ernie and Susan, all three trying desperately not to smother Nigel's girlfriend.

            "I wonder how Malfoy will take it when he finds out how much Xenia loves me," Lilah chuckled to Blaise after the Gryffindor girls left.

            "Honestly Lil," Blaise sighed, "he could give a rat's ass! I mean he could buy his way to her. Hell, he could own her left breast if he felt inclined."

            "But, then the right would feel so lonely," Nigel interjected quietly.

            Lilah looked at him in shock as Blaise nearly fell out of his seat laughing.

            "You don't speak much," Blaise chuckled, "But, when you do, pure gems, mate."

            After a long trip of listening to Lilah boast, the Hufflepuffs were glad to be rid of her, except for Nigel. They sat at their table, ate happily, and were rather cheery until Umbridge began to make her speech. Nigel felt a cold shiver go down his spine when she was done. He didn't quite know why he felt uncomfortable because of her, but he noticed his fellow classmates did too. They soon were allowed to go up to their room and did so gratefully.

The now-fifth-year Hufflepuffs entered their familiar common room. Sally-Anne threw herself onto the sofa with a sigh."I'm so freakin' tired."  
"Our new DADA proff looks scary," Hannah whispered.  
"I know," Sally hissed.  
The rest of the other Hufflepuffs from the other years were running about, talking or in their rooms getting ready for the night. Nigel yawned and bid his friends goodnight and headed to the boys dorm, but Sally reached for his arm and he didn't get very far.  
"Don't leave," she pouted as the entrance opened again and a tall and elegant young man stepped in.  
He had waves of golden hair on his head and sparkling blue eyes. If he hadn't had an Adam's apple he could have easily been mistaken for a girl. He was far too pretty. Sally-Anne and Hannah screamed at the same time. "Zach!"  
Zacharias Smith waved with a confident smile and was tackled by the two blonde girls. Susan and the rest of the fifth years stayed where they were. Nigel and Justin shared the same look of annoyance.  
"How are you?"   
"How was France?"  
"We've missed you so much!"  
"You look great!"  
The girls couldnt stop babbling, that Zach couldn't get a word in for a few minutes.  
"Girlies, let me sit for a sec please," Zach chuckled after there was a slight break in the girls chirping.  
Nigel heard Justin mutter "smarmy git" under his breath and had to work very hard at keeping in his laughter.  
"Why weren't you at the Great Feast?" Ernie asked taking a seat by Zach. 

Sally and Hannah raced each other to get to sit on the other side of Zach, and Sally won. Hannah resorted to sitting at his feet.  
"My ferry was late getting to Dover," Zach sighed, "But no matter, I'm here now."  
Susan looked on at the scene, smiling almost patronizingly at her friends.  
"I've missed this place and all of you. Why are you three over there? Not glad to see me?" Zach chuckled looking over at Susan, Nigel and Justin.  
"How did he guess?" Justin hissed quietly so only Nigel could hear.  
Zach turned back to his fans on the sofa and began to talk about France and all his adventures there, which didn't amount to much but a roster of all the people he knew and how many girls he dated. Justin couldn't take much more of it and left in a huff, quickly followed by Nigel. Only Susan noticed their absence.  
In their room, all of their belongings had already been brought up. Nigel threw himself onto his bed with a groan.  
"I hate that bloke!" Justin spat.  
Nigel whimpered a noise of compassion with his face buried in his pillow. The door knocked.  
"What?' Justin snapped.  
"It's me, Sue!"  
"Oh, right. Come in."  
Susan entered with a pitying look.  
"All right?" she asked. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Nigel and Justin answered innocently.  
"Sure and Sally is the poster child for timidity. Out with it!" she commanded sitting next to Nigel on his bed.  
Nigel sat up and met Justin's eyes,but said nothing.  
"Is it Zach?" Susan asked.  
Nigel shook his head as Justin snarled, "I hate that bloke!"  
Susan and Nigel stared at him.  
"Sorry," Justin smirked, "Did I think out loud?"  
Susan giggled, "Well I know he's a bit much, but he isn't mean."  
"He's an idiot," Nigel protested.  
"Maybe," Susan sighed, " But you two are going to have to live with him for three more years, so I think you should just deal with it."  
Nigel nodded.  
"Are you sure you aren't...jealous?" Susan asked.  
"Of Zach?" Nigel gasped.  
"Why?" Justin scoffed, "Because he is attractive and the girls instantly flock to him and ignore I exist. Of course not!-Again with the thinking out loud!"  
"Justin..." Susan sighed sympathetically.  
"Look," Justin sighed, "It may look like I'm acting like a baby, but he used to absorb all of the girls time before. Han would latch onto him and follow him everywhere like some lovesick leech. Then he left and, what do you know, she latched onto Nigel! I mean honestly! I can handle one pretty boy in the group at a time, not two!"  
Susan and Nigel stared at Justin who was red in the face and breathing hard.  
"You think I'm pretty?" Nigel smirked.  
Justin let out a repressed laugh.  
"Well," he smirked," You do have the element of pretty about you."  
"Aw, thanks mate."  
"Boys," Susan groaned rubbing her temples, "focus."  
"Sorry," they answered together.  
"Look you're a very goodlooking boy Justin," Susan replied, "But, how do you think I feel? Having those two barbie dolls, as Hermione calls them, around all the time? But, I deal."  
"You're very pretty," Nigel assured her.  
Susan shook her head with a smile. "I know, you're missing the point."

"Yes, yes, we must be nice and deal with that prat…Zach!" Justin yelped as Zach walked in.

"Did I interrupt something?" Zach asked suggestively.

"Yes, we just about to have a _menage a trois_ as you would say," Justin smirked. "Leave!"

Zach stood for a moment then began to leave.

"I was joking," Justin hissed.

"Oh, right!" Zach said with a smile and came in.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to catch up," Susan said and received desperate eyes from the boys not be left alone with Zach. 

"Nice to see you again Suzie," Zach said as she stepped out the door.

She stopped and turned slowly on her heels.

"It's Susan," she said slowly as if talking to a toddler. "Susan."

"Right, night Su!" Zach said happily.

Justin saw Susan pause in mid-step then shake her head and continue down the hall.

"Isn't this great!" Zach said happily. "All of us together again!"

"Like one big family!" Justin cried mocking Zach, but the boy didn't notice the aggressive undertones and sat happily on his bed talking the boys' ears off all night.

_A/N: Lyrics from  BB Mak were affectionately used in this chappie._

_For updates on upcoming chapters and art for this and other fanfics of mine, check out my Yahoo Group listed in my profile. _


	10. Amore Chapter 10

_A/N: OMG! That took forever to write! Why? Severe writers block. I am soooo sorry. If anyone is still reading this…my apologies. _

_Anyhoo….thanks as always to my Fluffy._

**Amore: Chapter 10**

Imogen sat in the library of Abundantia reading by candlelight. She sipped slowly her tea as she read a book. The room was quiet and warm. The fire flickered and cast her shadow on the wall. Her silhouette suddenly began to dance rapidly. The soft orange hue that surrounded it turned a violent green. Imogen looked over at the fireplace as a figure appeared. She hadn't been expecting anyone and quickly jumped out of her seat startled.  
"Did I scare you, luv?" Xenia asked chuckling as she stepped out of the fireplace.  
"Xenia!" Imogen yelled in shock and anger.  
Xenia rushed over and embraced a stiff Imogen.  
"It's been so long," Xenia sighed petting the much shorter Imogen's hair. "Now, why didn't you come and visit after the concert?"  
Imogen stepped back thinking of a good excuse as Xenia got a good look at her. Imogen felt her body grow rigid and hard in anger. What was Xenia looking at? Xenia's mouth hung open and she caught her breath. Out of the girls, Xenia was the sexy one, Lily was the pretty one, and Imogen was the cute one. She had been known for having such childlike features that people constantly mistook her for someone younger. But, the woman standing in front of Xenia looked ten years older than Xenia herself. Her eyes met Xenia's in annoyance. They hard dark circles around them as if she hadn't slept in years.  
"Are you ill?" Xenia asked softly.  
"A little," Imogen said quickly, "Now, er, what are you doing here?"  
"Well, my tour is over and I was feeling lonely in the castle all by myself," Xenia sighed. "Sirius is at his parent's place and I'm so bloody high profile these days that I can't go there much. At least, not until the night and . . . I wanted to see you. You didn't come after the concert."  
"I had some things I had to that I forgot about," Imogen babbled.  
"Oh," Xenia said with a nervous laugh. "Well, come with me now. You aren't busy."  
"But, I-"  
"Lily's at school and you could help me with Tasha. I don't know much about babies. Come!" Xenia urged grabbing Imogen's frail hand.  
"I suppose…"  
"Come, you can stay for as long as you like. A house elf can get your things," Xenia said happily like a girl planning a slumber party.

Xenia called the elves and told them what to do. Imogen tried to say something but was thrown into the fireplace before she could think. She hesitantly called out Xenia's castle and was swiftly cast away with green flames. As the flames flickered away she stepped out of the enormous fireplace into Xenia's tearoom. It was big enough to be a garage for two carriages. Imogen looked around. She had never seen this place before. She observed the flying buttresses and tapestries. She turned around in every direction taking in the enormity of the room. She heard a noise and saw a little chicken with a bow tie waddling around the fireplace. He looked as if he was checking to make sure there weren't ashes on the ground.

"Xen, where did you run off to this time?" A man asked, entering the room.

Imogen turned.  
"I was just about to ask you-" the man stopped and dropped the books in his hands.  
"Hullo, Remus," Imogen said softly.  
"Immie?" he whispered.  
The fireplace flickered again in bright green flames and Xenia hopped out.  
"Oh! Remus! You've seen her! Was supposed to be a surprise you big dolt!" Xenia pouted.  
"Honestly," Imogen huffed.  
"Well, don't just stand there!" Xenia commanded Remus, "Give her a hug. Has been a bloody long time!"  
Remus walked over gawking at Imogen. His shock of seeing her and how fragile she looked melded together in his expression. He quickly embraced her and stepped away. Imogen made a step back towards the fireplace to escape the inevitable match making of Xenia, but was intercepted by an odd boy, who appeared out of nowhere. He bowed to her almost hitting her with his large red Mohawk and escorted her to her room down the hall.

"Will you be needing anything else from Lenny?" the boy asked as he helped the last elf in with her luggage.

Imogen stared at him puzzled for a moment. "Pardon?"

"Lenny!" he squawked with a smile.

"Are you Lenny?" Imogen asked slowly.

He nodded.

"No, I'm fine."

"All righty!" Lenny squeaked and with a loud pop became a chicken again and waddled away.

Imogen sighed and fell back on the bed. She melted into the feather filled duvet relaxing, when she saw someone approach her opened doorway.

"Remus?" she asked sitting up.

He stood with an odd smile and waved.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure…sit."

Remus sat on the fainting couch by the foot of the bed.

"So…how've you been?" he asked.

Imogen sighed, "Alright, I suppose."

There was a moment of silence.

"I was a Professor of your daughters two years ago," Remus blurted out.

"I know."

"Er…well, I've been wondering around these years. Xenia always pops up and kidnaps me when ever she feels inclined."

Imogen nodded with a quick smile. Remus blabbed on about some nonsense involving a trip to Siberia and almost freezing to death because of Xenia's desperate need to go shopping.

"Remus," Imogen huffed, "You don't have to make small talk or play the 'let's catch up game'."

Remus immediately went quiet and looked down.

"Look," Imogen began, "I don't want to be rude. But, you don't have to pretend and dance around what you really want to know."

Remus looked up surprised. "Immie, I…well…your brother already told me-"

"Yes, yes," Imogen interrupted in a sarcastic almost bored tone, "I was taken away by the Death Eaters and made their prisoner. I was young and innocent and was taken against my will to be his servant. Yes, I know it by heart. That little speech he tells everyone."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked cautiously.

"I _was_ taken. I _was_ young and stupid, but as much as I would like to say that what went on in that god forsaken place was forced, I have to admit I voluntarily did those things. If only to survive yes, but _I_ did them."

Remus was frozen.

"I know you probably will never forgive me for sitting there only thinking of me and doing nothing to save Lily and James. I heard them talking about it. Right in front of me!" Imogen's eyes grew glassy and she whispered, "I even laughed with them."

"Imogen," Remus snapped, "What are you talking about!"

Imogen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She walked over to the bedroom door and closed it, then turned to Remus.

"Promise me you will never tell my daughter."

"Tell her what?" Remus said exacerbated.

Imogen went to him quickly with desperation in her eyes, "Promise me! I'll tell you everything. I'll confess. Just don't let that little girl know."

"I'm not sure I want to know," Remus said coldly turning from her. "You helped them? You _were_ a Death Eater? Is that what you want me to not tell her!"

"I wasn't a Death Eater," Imogen replied quickly.

"But, you just said-"

"I'll explain. I just have to know that I can trust you."

Remus looked into the eyes of his old friend. His old crush. Now she was nothing more than a weak, frail, sickly creature, begging him for something he didn't quite understand.

"You can trust me."

Imogen proceeded then to tell him her story. Remus sat quiet and attentive, not sure what else to do while listening to the horrors. She told him about why she left, Lilah's dad, her imprisonment under Voldemort, her brother's change from Death Eater to the man who eventually got her out. After she was done she stared at him, waiting for a response, any response. He looked back at her eyes wide. Then he got up and spoke.

"I want to kill them," he growled.

Imogen went to him. "Don't we all."

"How can you even still talk to your brother?" Remus spat. "How can you associate with the Malfoys?"

"My brother is my brother," Imogen sighed. "He's different. You lot always hated him, but I can't just stop loving him. He went through hell trying to get me out."

"Maybe, but that whole time he knew where you were and didn't even tell your parents."

"I know."

"But-"

"Moony, I know. As for the Malfoys…I will just have to refer to the old saying 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'."

"I suppose."

"Besides," Imogen said placing her hand on her stomach, "They have taken something from me that I can never get back. I want to make sure he knows what they did."

"Who?"

"Nothing," Imogen smirked, "I'm tired."

"Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yes," Imogen laughed, "I'm a Snape. By nature we can deal with angst better than most. It's like bloody required or something."

Remus smiled and sat down n the bed.

"You know," he began, "For years I blamed myself for you running away."  
Imogen smirked, "Always the martyr."  
"Honestly, I did!" he insisted.  
"I'm sure you did."  
"Well, considering what happened . ..between us right before and all," he mumbled.  
"True, but you were just one of many catalysts in my reasons for running away."  
"I know that now, but I was one of the main reasons, right?"  
Imogen stood up annoyed. "What do you want me to say Remus! That you were what drove me over the edge? That you ignoring me finally made me run into the arms of obviously the wrong people?"  
"Well...I..."  
"What is the point? I blamed you for a long time, but in the end it was all my stupidity," Imogen huffed.  
"I didn't help. I don't know what any of us were thinking," he sighed.  
"You still regret it don't you," Imogen said, her lips pursed.  
"Immie I didn't say that. I just don't think I handled ...well ... what happened well."  
"Remus just say it," Imogen spat.  
"Say what?" he pleaded standing up.  
"You still won't even admit it! Say it!"  
"Say what!"  
"You slept with me!" Imogen shouted.  
Remus seemed almost smacked in the face by the words.  
"Can you just admit it now? You aren't a boy anymore."  
"Fine, I ..."  
"Yes?" Imogen said fighting a smile.  
"I... sleeeept with you."  
Imogen cracked a smile and began to laugh. Remus seemed a bit confused and stared at her for a few moments then began to laugh as well.  
"Was it that difficult?" Imogen smirked.  
"What the actual sex or-"  
Imogen keeled forward laughing. "You stupid ass!"  
Remus realizing his sudden moment of stupidity rolled his eyes at her. "Shut up," he growled.  
Imogen sank onto to the bed laughing.  
"Immie," Remus warned, "Stop laughing."  
Imogen ignored him and Remus grabbed a throw pillow and hit Imogen in the face with it. Suddenly they were 16 and 17 again and began to play fight with the throw pillows.

The beginning of the school year was the same as the others. The Hufflepuffs assumed it would be just another year, or at least hoped. No mysterious deaths or rises of evil forces this year.

They sat in their common room chatting. Lilah and Blaise, who were there so much they should have paid rent, were on the sofa arguing with Sally-Anne on who was the best performer at the music festival. Zach was talking to Susan and sitting rather too close for her comfort. She kept scooting away and he would keep inching his way towards her. Justin sat with Nigel playing cards, while Hannah observed Susan and Zach curiously. A fourth year walked in and went over to Nigel.

"A fifth year Gryffie named Hermeeon is outside asking for you," the fourth year said.

"Hermione?" Nigel mused and got up and went out of the common room, followed by Lilah's suspicious eyes.

Nigel was gone for about ten minutes until he reappeared looking excited. He quickly told his friends to meet him in the boys' dorm and went up stairs, followed by them, Blaise and Lilah included.

"What's up?" Sally asked sitting on Nigel's bed.

"Apparently Hermione and the Gryffindor lot are fed up with Umbridge's sugar coated classes and our starting a sort of Defense club," Nigel said.

"Club?" Sally giggled.

"Yeah, they think since You-Know-Who is back everyone needs to desperately know how to protect themselves and she invited us."

"Brilliant," Susan said.

"You mean we have to teach ourselves?" Zach asked puzzled.

"No, of course not," Nigel huffed.

"Then who will?" Zach asked.

"Harry Potter," Nigel said slowly.

Blaise and Lilah met each other's eyes amused.

"Excellent choice," Susan declared receiving an annoyed look from Zach.

"Why not Hermione?" Justin asked.

"Well…" Nigel began but was interrupted by Zach.

"Potter? But, he's just a show off," Zach pouted.

"No he isn't. He has actually gone against You-Know-Who. If anyone can teach us how to survive, it's him," Nigel insisted.

"That's true," Justin mused.

"So we are all supposed to have a meeting during our next Hogsmeade trip. She said she'd tell me the details later," Nigel stated.

"Sounds like rubbish to me," Zach huffed and got up to leave.

Nigel shrugged.

"Fine, no one is going to miss you," Justin smirked.

Zach thought for a second looking hurt.

"Leave him alone," Susan snapped to Justin.

Zach suddenly had a big smile and turned to Susan, "Are you going to do this?"

"Of course," Susan said still glaring at Justin.

"I see. I might check it out then," Zach sighed.

"Whatever Smith, we don't need a play by play," Justin muttered getting up.

Susan heard, but Zach did not, and was confused as to why Susan had suddenly thrown a pillow at Justin's head.

The first meeting of the DADA club hadn't as of yet been set in stone, but it was the secret buzz among all the fifth years. Lilah and Blaise were the only ones who knew in the Slytherin house, however.

Lilah wasn't excited as everyone else, and could really care less.

Blaise found it very intriguing and spoke about it often.

"Shut up!" Lilah snapped one day during lunch while he had been whispering about the club.

"What?" Blaise snapped back with a scowl.

"I preferred you better when all you talked about were the girls you shagged," Lilah pouted.

Blaise let out a repressed laugh.

"Sorry," Blaise said with a mischievous smile." Well now that you mention it, I have been meditating on a new target of seduction,"

Lilah gasped, "There _is_ someone you haven't shagged?"

"Keep your voice down," Blaise hissed as some of the girls had looked over. "The reason I can get girls is because I don't go blabbing to everyone bragging about who I bonk. Lily you are the only person I say this crap to."

Lilah smiled honestly feeling special. "Really?" she whispered.

Blaise nodded.

"Okay, sorry," she sighed the scooted closer and whispered, "Who is the girl this time?"

"Hannah Abbott," Blaise said with a big smile.

Lilah's smile dropped and looked at her food.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked. "Don't like her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she's obsessed with my boyfriend!" Lilah snapped.

Blaise laughed softly. "Lily, I promise, when I'm through with her, she won't even remember who Nigel is."

Zach sat across from Justin in the library. Zach had all but forgotten what Justin had said two days before. He sat happily reading occasionally making comments to Justin trying to make him laugh. Girls would walk by and giggle and wave at Zach, further giving Justin a growing hatred, inside, toward the boy. Since he had arrived, and with Nigel being taken, Zacharias Smith had become the "Hufflepuff Hottie". He had a different girlfriend every week. He never held onto them very long. Justin supposed the reason was that he would become easily distracted by something shiny and thus forget the girl existed.

"Justin," Zach whispered.  
Justin gripped his book and pretended not to hear.  
"Hey, Fletch," Zach said poking Justin's shoulder with his finger.  
Most names, short of "big nose", barely affected Justin, but Zach calling him "Fletch", at that moment, caused his veins to pop out of his neck.  
"What?" Justin snapped. "I'm reading."  
"I know, sorry. Just really need to ask you something," Zach said with pleading eyes.  
Justin wanted to beat his face with the book in his hands rather than have to listen to Zach, but he slowly put it down and met Zach's eyes.  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
"Well, it's about a girl," Zach began with a smile.  
"Oh, yes and I would know so much about that," Justin said rolling his eyes.  
"Well you know this girl," Zach replied and Justin's stomach clenched.  
"Who are we talking about?"  
"Hannah," Zach answered.  
Justin tried not to scream.  
"Hannah, eh?" Justin squeaked.  
"Yeah, does she fancy anyone? I mean I know you dated her, so if it's not my place mate just tell me. I just thought maybe you'd know. I haven't been around these past years, so...you know."  
Justin pursed his lips and looked down.  
"Fletch?" Zach asked. "Alright mate?"  
Justin swore if the boy called him _mate_ or _fletch_ one more time he would take that smug smile off of Zach's face with a chainsaw.  
"She fancies Nigel," Justin said through clenched teeth.  
"Oh...but he's dating Lily."  
"Very good."  
"So...that means I do still have a chance...right? I mean I fancy this other girl, but she doesn't seem to notice, so, I thought why not Hannah."   
Justin clenched his fist and mumbled, "Is there a possible end to this conversation any time soon?"  
"Does she only fancy Nigel?" Zach asked oblivious to Justin's mumbles.  
"Huh?"  
"Like..." Zach said slowly, "Do you know if she fancies me?"  
"I don't know," Justin lied. "Ask her yourself."  
"Alright, thanks."  
Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Justin's brain. If Zach knew about Sally's crush one him, then he couldn't ask out Hannah. It was a rule no boy should break. Never go between friends. Justin knew Zach was Hufflepuff enough to not cross that line.  
"I do know one girl who _does_ fancy you," Justin said with a smirk.  
"Who?" Zach asked with annoying interest.  
"Sally-Anne."  
Zach leaned back a little disappointed. "Sally-Anne?"  
"Yeah," Justin smirked.  
"Oh well, I don't fancy her though. Not my type," Zach said matter-of-factly.  
"Why? What's wrong with her?" Justin suddenly snapped.  
"Nothing," Zach said surprised, "It's just..."  
"What? Not curvy enough for you? Has too much personality for you to handle?"  
Zach stared at Justin very confused and a little scared. Nigel walked over.  
"Look I didn't mean to insult her," Zach protested.  
"What's wrong?" Nigel asked.  
"Zach doesn't fancy my Sally!" Justin announced.  
Nigel blinked a few times. "This is bad because..."  
"Look mate-" Zach began.  
"Don't call me mate!" Justin snapped.  
"Justin I think you'd better calm down before we get kicked out of the library indefinitely," Nigel sighed. "Come on."  
Nigel gestured for Justin to follow him out. Justin grabbed his books and slowly stood up.  
"And just for the record," Justin began, "She's too good for you!"  
"Okay," Nigel breathed grabbing Justin's arm, "We're leaving. Don't mind him Zach. OWLs this year got him stressed; boys fallen off his rocker."  
Nigel pulled Justin out of the library before he could say anymore.  
"What's with you?" Nigel asked with a slight laugh as they left the libary. "You almost made him piss himself."  
"Nothing, he's just so damn smug and shit."  
"I see," Nigel said with a smile.  
"What?" Justin asked unamused.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."

After the meeting at Hogsmeade, the fifth years gathered in a room that looked like it had been made for just the purpose they needed. Lilah sat on a cushion watching everyone excitedly chatting waiting for the class to begin. Blaise was flirting with Hannah, with Sally-Anne trying to join in. Justin looked around for Zach to see if he was watching them, hoping to see Zach in a jealous rage. But, when he found Zach, he was too busy trying to get Susan to talk to him, while she was asking Hermione a few questions. Justin paused, looked at Hannah, then Susan, then Hannah again and scratched his head.

"Oi! Everyone!" Hermione said excusing herself from Susan.

Everyone turned and listened to her, then Harry, explain what they were to do. They all paired up to practice _Expelliarmus_. Hannah and Sally-Anne ran to a corner, pointing their wands at each other giggling. Everyone chanted the spell and began. Hannah knocked Nigel's wand out of his hand instead of Sally's, and quickly fell into a giggle fit with her best friend. Harry noticed this and how her arm crossed her body awkwardly when she cast it. He walked over to help.

"Abbot," Harry said coming up behind her.

Hannah faced him still giggling.

"You need to hold your arm straight," he said and took her arm in his hand. Sally-Anne watched to see how to do it right, but Harry stopped moving and talking. Instead he and Hannah just stared at each other, his hand holding her arm.

"Er, Hannah," Sally said wearily.

Hannah's body now had leaned back and was resting onto Harry's chest and her face and his was inching towards each others.

"Hannah…HANNAH!" Sally-Anne screamed.

Hannah and Harry jumped away from each other. Everyone in the room looked over.

"What the hell was that?" Sally-Anne called out.

Harry looked around nervously and ran over to help Cho and her friend. Hannah watched him go, looking sad.

"Han?" Sally said in a little voice. "Am I missing something?"

"No," Hannah sighed, and didn't say another word on the situation.


End file.
